Orlando
by sleepynightvale
Summary: While Arnold and Nabulungi are away on their honeymoon, Connor takes Kevin on a field trip. One he hasn't been on since he was nine. Yup, you've guessed it. Kevin Price is going back to Orlando! McPricely. Smut warning
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I know this is all pretty unrealistic but… just go with it. This is all just one big ball of fun with minimal angst and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**This story is based off of the head!canon that after their mission, everyone (Arnold, McKinley, Kevin and Nabulungi) lives happily ever after in an apartment in New York.**

* * *

><p>"Go!"<p>

Connor rolled his eyes as Kevin stood abruptly and spoke to the TV.

"GO!"

He gave an exasperating sigh when Arnold knocked over the popcorn bowl and stood up as well.

"Why are all of those big men running after him like that? Do they want to kill him?"

He smiled fondly at Nabulungi's question, even though she'd seen American football played many times before, she still got confused. Connor honestly couldn't blame her. He had been confused about the game up until high school.

"_TOUCHDOWN!_"

Rolling his eyes again, Connor watched on in amusement as Kevin and Arnold did some type of weird victory dance in celebration of the touchdown made by the New England Patriots. Connor honestly didn't see the appeal of the game or the reason to cheer so hard for a team. Especially if said team wasn't even their home team.

"Shouldn't we be cheering for the Yankees?" He asked once the two football freaks settled down and took their seats again. "I mean," he added at their glares of disapproval, "we _are_ in New York."

"Well technically," Kevin said as he reached behind Connor to grab his water on the end table, Connor stiffened slightly as the hand 'casually' brushed against his neck, "we should be cheering for Utah, but A) they're not playing, B) the Yankee's are in baseball, you're thinking of the Giants, and C) Utah sucks."

"Yeah," Arnold added, as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, "and we don't live there anymore so it doesn't matter anyway!"

"I still do not even know the point of this game!" Nabulungi said happily as she leaned into her boyfriend, "But you two," she pointed at Arnold and Kevin, "get very funny looks on your faces when you watch it." She giggled and Connor laughed at Kevin's face at having his looks be called "funny".

"You know what's funny?" Kevin asked, "The fact that the Yankee's suck. Which is why we don't cheer for them anyway, even if they _are_ baseball."

"Yeah!" Arnold added as he stuffed his face with the popcorn that had fallen into his lap.

"Whatever you say." Connor said with yet another roll of his eyes.

"Oh, actually I _do_ have something to say." Arnold said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Well…" he looked nervous as he shifted. "Naba, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Arnold?"

Connor and Kevin looked at each other, eyes wide.

"_Is he _proposing_?_" Kevin mouthed. Connor shrugged and turned back to look at Arnold, who was now babbling incoherently, still sitting on the couch with his arm around his girlfriend while staring fixatedly at the TV.

"We've been here for a l-l-long time! And we've been t-to-together since Uganda so um… and yeah, I love you, you know that, and everything. And since you're not even a full citizen yet, I thought, why not, you know? So um… I guess what I'm trying to say is… er… will you marry me?"

Connor wanted to scream. _How _could Arnold propose to his girlfriend of three years on the couch in their living room during football night on a Monday with the TV blaring about "GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS! ONE DOLLAR GIRLS!" And _dressed_ as they were! Connor really wanted to scream "STOP YOU IDIOT! Rewind! Take her out to dinner and try it again!" but instead, all he could do was sit, stare and wait for the verdict.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, after the civil union (because there was no way it was going to happen in a church) of Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham, Connor found himself in a tuxedo eating pasta in Olive Garden, listening to Arnold talk about honeymoon plans.<p>

"We're going to Cape Cod! It's gonna be awesome! There's gonna be water, and birds and sun-"

"And I will finally learn how to swim!" Nabulungi cut in before her husband could get too excited. "And I hear that there is a big thing, I think it is called a carousel. You sit on little animals and it moves in circles! You do not even have to power it! It is like a car but you do not really go anywhere. You just sit and spin! It sounds amazing doesn't it?"

Kevin, Arnold and Connor all smiled at her excitement as they agreed wholeheartedly.

"And," Kevin added excitedly, "there are these cool rings there! You're supposed to grab them as you go by! You're so lucky!" He then deflated and everyone inwardly groaned as they recognized his 'I'm depressed because I can't go to Orlando' faces. "They have those in Orlando. I've only been on one once. It was the best day of my life."

As Kevin went into one of his infamous Orlando Funks, Connor, Arnold and Nabulungi exchanged happy glances as Arnold bounced in his seat.

What Kevin didn't know was that, while Arnold and Nabalungi were to be on their honeymoon, Connor was going to take Kevin on a little trip to the very Orlando Florida he was pining for.

"Well, Kevin," Arnold said in a high voice that belayed how excited he was at being in on the secret, "maybe one day, you'll make it huh?" He winked and Kevin looked at him morosely.

"Okay!" Connor said in an attempt to steer the conversation away from the territory that could potentially ruin the surprise, "How about this pasta! I can't believe it's actually endless!" His attempts proved fruitless however as Arnold continued to talk.

"Orlando would be a _lovely_ place to go! We should've went _there_ for our honeymoon, Naba!" Nabalungi laughed as Arnold used her shortened name, as he was still unable to pronounce her full name without difficulty.

"I'm sure it would be honey. But maybe we should stop talking about this, yes? Kevin," she turned to him, "I'm sure you'll get there eventually."

Kevin looked down at his plate and sighed, "I'll be with you someday, Orlando."

Connor turned his head away to hide his smile. _Oh yes,_ he thought, as he stuffed his face with pasta, _Kevin was going to like his little present_.

* * *

><p>"Connor, would you please tell me where we're going?" Kevin asked for the fiftieth time.<p>

Connor McKinley was aggravated.

But, he supposed, Kevin had every right to be even more irritated at the moment, as he was presently blindfolded and being led by the hand on his sleeve to a location he knew nothing about. Connor had successfully lured his friend (and secret crush, but don't tell anyone) all the way to the airport on the pretense of having to "See a family member. It would only take a few days, and the plane ride a few hours. She doesn't like non-family members seeing exactly where she lives and how to get there so I'm going to have to blindfold you on the way. Something about an old superstition. You know old ladies, they're crazy." He was incredibly surprised that this had worked but relieved all the same. Maybe Kevin was just more gullible then he'd thought.

Connor had planned the trip to Orlando to be just as long as Nabulungi and Arnold's honeymoon, giving both "couples" alone time to do what they pleased. Connor didn't want to think about what Nabulungi and Arnold would be up to at that moment. They had left for Cape Cod the day before.

"Didn't I tell you Kevin?" Connor said with a small laugh as the airport shuttle bus parked next to the terminal "Only family can know where she lives. Oh, and it's a three hour flight." He added as an afterthought.

He knew enough about him to anticipate Kevin's indigent squawk. "A flight that long? That's a lot of money! Can you at least tell me which _state_? And _why_ did you have to get us tickets for eleven at night?" When he was met by silence, his face fell into an attractive pout that Connor couldn't resist, even if he couldn't see his eyes.

"It's okay." He said as they stood in the line to put their bags on the plane. Connor was pleased to see minimal crowds and short lines. "It's all covered. No, I can't tell you the state. Eleven P.M. tickets were the only ones I could find. Oh, and I'm going to have to give you headphones on the plane." He didn't want Kevin's surprise to be ruined.

Good thing his parents were filthy rich. Even if they didn't approve of his choice to quite the church, they still gave him whatever amount of money he'd asked for. They figured he was going places, that he was going to be something incredible. What with him getting the lead role in the musical _and_ being varsity football captain in high school at the same time. He knew he was openly exploiting their riches, but he'd figured that as long as he had the resources, he'd use them.

It was also a good thing that he didn't tell them about his homosexuality.

Connor had managed, miraculously, to get them onto the plane and into the air while Kevin was none the wiser as to where they were going. Connor was thrilled and touched that Kevin had trusted him as much as to spend the hours of maneuvering parts of the airport blind with his only guide being Connor's hand on his arm and a few orders.

When he felt his ears pop from the plane taking off, Kevin waited a few minutes for the plane to level out in order to speak in the softest voice he could with music blaring into his ears.

"Connor, where are we going? Can I take off my blindfold yet? And these earplugs?" He couldn't hear himself but knew that his friend heard him when he had felt a hand squeeze his arm.

Connor waved down the passing flight attendant and put on a light smile. "Excuse me, Miss? Do you know when the captain is going to be announcing the destination of our flight?" At her bewildered expression, he gave her the details of why he needed to know. She smiled.

"About once every hour, just to say how much longer it would take." She said warmly, "But," she added, her eyes sparkling, "I could ask the captain to tell me when he'll be making the announcement so I can tell you." She smiled again when he nodded and thanked her graciously. He tried to push a twenty dollar bill into her hand but she brushed it off. This didn't stop Connor from discreetly slipping it inside of her pocket when she was turned to the seat in front of him.

Grinning maniacally, he tugged the blindfold and earphones from Kevin and released a breath when he was finally able to see those deep brown eyes that have been hidden away for a good hour or two. Now all he had to do was get through a three hour flight with the love of his life right next to him the whole time.

Piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Except it wasn't.<p>

Kevin continued to ask about where they were going and why he had to be blind and deaf for them to get there.

"If you loved me, you'd tell me." He said looking at Connor's frustrated face through slightly teary, wide eyes. This was almost Connor's breaking point. Luckily, at the exact moment that he was about to tell all, the same flight attended came over and told Connor that the pilot would announce the destination in a short amount of time. This was all Connor needed to push past his love-induced lapse and plug Kevin's ears, deliberately looking away from the annoyed look it garnered.

But that wasn't the only thing grating on Connor throughout the trip.

Since it was around one in the morning, it had only made sense for one to fall asleep.

Kevin had apparently thought of that as well, because as soon as the pilot shut off the house lights and advised people to turn off their individual lights, he had wrapped his arms around the red-head and pillowed his head onto his shoulder, saying that coach seats were incredibly uncomfortable if you couldn't lay on some_one_.

To put it bluntly, Connor McKinley didn't get much sleep in those few hours.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how, but Connor managed to lug Kevin Price and their three large suitcases all to way to the resort and into the room successfully with Kevin being none the wiser as to where they were.<p>

He thought he'd deserved a prize.

But before he could even lie down for some much deserved sleep, (it _was _two in the morning) Kevin, now very impatient and still blindfolded, flung his way towards the general vicinity of his friend, and managed to catch him around the waist, pinning him down onto the couch.

"Elder Connor McKinley," He said, breathing heavily through his frustration into the red-head's ear "tell me where we are."

Connor seemed to be having trouble breathing as his mind tried to comprehend that _Kevin Price_ was pinning him bodily onto a couch and was breathing hotly into his ear. _Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn. It. Off!_ It worked somewhat. Connor managed to reach up through his fogged veil of lust and wrench the blindfold off the brown eyed man.

With a slight smile at how he knew Kevin was going to react, Connor breathed three simple words, "We're in Orlando."

The reaction was instant. Kevin stiffened and looked around the hotel frantically. He turned back to Connor with wild eyes. "Don't play with me." He said in disbelief, "You're joking."

"Nope." Connor said, his grin widening, "And we're going _everywhere_. All of the Disney and Universal theme parks, Sea World and the day before we leave," he added as Kevin started shaking with suppressed excitement, "put-put golfing."

He'd barely gotten the words out when he was enclosed in a bone crushing hug that seemed to last forever. He could barely make out the words that were being shouted into his neck.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Kevin raised his head and kissed Connor hard on the lips before he jumped off the couch with a mega-watt smile and did the human equivalent of a giant bouncy ball gone wild. Connor sat with his fingers pressed against his lips in wonder.

Kevin had just kissed him.

Kevin _Price_ had just _kissed_ him.

Connor smiled as he relived the memory of the brief meeting of lips over and over in his mind, distantly hearing the shouts of "OH MY GOODNESS! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY! WE'RE IN ORLANDO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS JUST AMAZING!" Connor snapped out of his daze when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen area. Instead of being hurt though, Kevin, grinning like a madman, bounded back to the couch where Connor was still sitting, lifted him up in yet another bone crushing hug and spun him around. "I LOVE YOU CONNOR!"

_Yup,_ Connor thought as he watched with lovesick, sleep deprived, eyes as Kevin bounded around the room again while screaming at the top of his lungs and grinning so widely his face was bound to split in two, _Kevin Price was indeed _very_ happy with his present_.

* * *

><p>Kevin was a long time celebrating. By the time he'd finally calmed down enough to sit down and eat something, Connor had unpacked his own clothes, set up a light dinner and was unconscious on the couch.<p>

"I can't believe he brought me here." Kevin mused as he lifted his roommate to the master bedroom. He figured that it was the least he could do to give Connor the biggest room.

As he shifted the weight in his arms, he noticed something: despite being quite fit, Connor was surprisingly light. (Though Kevin felt it might have had something to do with the fact that he, himself, was pretty ripped.) Connor was also really pale. He was probably the whitest man in America. The brunette found himself smiling slightly as he looked at the Irishman in his arms.

As he tucked Connor in carefully under the covers, he gave a small kiss onto his slack lips, blushing a bit at his corniness. He grinned widely at his second kiss of the day and walked out, turning the lights off on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to Isabella387, erinjoham and batman for the reviews! You guys are just incredible, they really made my day :D**

**To batman: (_SPOILER ALERT!) _Sorry, but no Arnold/Nabulungi until the very end. Or at least, no appearances until the end... but we _will_ hear about them a bit so I hope that's good enough!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kevin will you please, for the love of the Heavenly Father, please, settle down? Your fidgeting is getting me nervous." Connor said on the shuttle. He'd decided that he wouldn't tell his companion just where they were going that day, so when he had woken up that morning, they headed out to the Disney shuttle. Kevin was getting more jumpy with every mile.<p>

"Sorry! I'm just so excited." He gushed, "I mean look at it my way! I'm in _Orlando_! The city of bright lights and happy people! With clean sidewalks and magical castles! I haven't been here since I was _nine_!" Kevin finished, giving Connor an exuberant hug around his neck.

That was another thing, Connor mused as Kevin let go and talked to a wide-eyed six year old girl who had stated that he looked like Prince Charming. Kevin had become even more affectionate lately. It was like that kiss from the day before didn't even happen. He was obviously too caught up in the excitement of suddenly realizing he was in Orlando to remember that he'd stopped just shy of making out with his "friend". Connor thought it just as well. It would be murder for Kevin to realize what he'd done and for there to suddenly be an awkward rift between them. Connor was just fine with what he had.

"We will be arriving in five minutes." The driver announced on the loudspeaker.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Kevin said enthusiastically, causing the six year old to jump and hide behind her mother, "_Five minutes_ Connor!"

Connor rolled his eyes through his smile. This was probably going to be the longest five minutes of his life. It was like having an oversized six year old girl himself. He smiled at their fellow passengers who were giving them strange looks. "He's a bit excited." He said while trying to mollify a now rambling Kevin.

"-and we're gonna see Cinderella's castle, and meet Prince Charming and Mickey Mouse and Minnie and Goofy, and Spiderman and Batman and we're going to go on all the rides there. If you would just _tell_ me where we were going, I could tell you what we were doing. But if we're going to Island of Adventures or Universal Studios or Animal Kingdom, I can't tell you because my parents said I was too young and we didn't have enough money to go before. But it's okay now because _you're_ here!" He abruptly stopped, looking askance to Connor. "That reminds me, how did you get all of this money? Earth to Connor!"

Connor, who had been immersed in a daydream about something else entirely those soft-looking lips could be doing besides their incessant rambling, snapped out of his daze and asked Kevin to repeat the question.

"How did you afford all of this? I know I'm going to have to pay you back but-"

"Oh, no," Connor interrupted, "my parents paid. They're kind of rich and I'm their prodigy child so they give me whatever I want." At Kevin's reproachful look, he added hastily, "Really, it's fine," He smiled in a way that he hoped was charming and sly, "as long as we have fun, it'll all be okay. No need to pay me back, then you'd just be paying my parents."

"If you say so."

"We have arrived. Have a magical time in Disney World!" The announcer announced in an obviously faked, cheerful manner.

Connor, who was expecting some sort of outburst, looked over to his friend. He was staring open mouthed at the part of Disney World he could see, a small, awed smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The duo soon found themselves in the heart of the Magic Kingdom amusement park.<p>

"Connor, we _have_ to get a picture of this." Kevin said staring up at Cinderella's castle in amazement.

"Okay, stand there and I'll-"

"No, no. I want a picture _with you_, silly." He said, grabbing Connor back as he started to back away. "Hey, excuse me," Kevin said, gesturing to a couple walking by, "would you mind taking a picture of me and my friend in front of the castle?" He flashed a brilliant smile and handed over the camera when they agreed.

After many pictures were taken with various characters and of various statues, Connor was getting restless.

"Can we go on some rides _now_?" He asked, not liking the whining quality his voice had taken.

"Okay, you big baby."

"I'm not the one wearing the mouse ears."

"No. But your head _is_ being eaten by Stitch."

"Whatever." He said fitting the blue hat more securely over his ears. "Rollercoaster?"

"You're darn right! But wait! First can we go on that one?"

He pointed over at a Peter Pan ride.

"'Riders under seven, not to be admitted without a chaperone of fourteen years or older'" Connor read from the sign, giving Kevin a doubtful look. "Are you serious?"

"I haven't been here since I was _nine_! They didn't have this back then! _Please_?" He said looking pleadingly at him. Connor immediately melted and agreed.

He tried to ignore the many strange looks they got when they sat in the ride cars next to many moms and pre-schoolers.

He'd finally started to enjoy himself when Kevin shouted out in glee, "Look! It's _Peter Pan_! PETER! OVER HERE!"

* * *

><p>After many rides (the roller coasters weren't even very big, much to Connors disappointment), food and pictures later, the two found themselves waiting for the fireworks display by the edge of the pool.<p>

"This was amazing." Kevin said in a sated voice.

"It's not even over yet." Connor reminded him lightly bumping their hips together and ignoring the spark from the touch that sent goose bumps over his skin. "We've still got the fireworks. Then about another whole week or so. And four more parks." He smiled as the show started. Staring up at the brilliantly lit sky, he almost didn't hear Kevin's next words over the bangs and flashes of bright light.

"Incredible."

If Connor had turned his head the slightest bit, he would have noticed that Kevin wasn't looking at the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow... that was REALLY short...Sorry about that... but the next one's longer! Again, thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**P.S.: If there are any spelling, grammer or continuity mistakes, please tell me? I want this story to be worthy of your eyes and your time and it won't be if there are mistakes XD  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 3! Thanks heaps to Isabella387 for her lovely review and incredibly helpful tips on this park, trust me, without her tips, this chapter wouldn't have been as good as I believe it is XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Forgive me Heavenly Father, for I have sinned.<p>

I'm in love with a man.

My best friend.

He's amazing, and adorable and like a lost puppy in need of a hug.

I kissed him.

It was something incredible.

Forgive me Heavenly Father, for I am gay.

But it's okay, because I'm not dead, or in the hospital, or in pain.

I know you'll probably disapprove of this decision, but I can't turn it off.

You're probably really pissed at me right now.

Forgive me Heavenly Father, for I don't care.

* * *

><p>That night, over takeout, they sat on the giant couch in the main room, watching re-runs of <em>Friends<em>.

Connor felt every inch of space separating him and his friend and had the insane urge to rest his head on his shoulder.

Maybe he could play it off? Give a big yawn and lean on him. Then, slowly, he'd let his head droop and he'd be home free. It always worked in the movies.

He had just worked up the nerve to follow up with his plan when Kevin spoke.

"Why'd you do it?"

This was such a silly question to Connor that he felt no need to answer it. Instead, on the incredibly weak pretense of getting closer to hear him better, he leaned over _ever so slightly_ so that their shoulders were touching. The butterflies in his stomach went into a flurry as he snuggled into the solid warmth his friend was emitting without any objections from the other man.

"You're warm." He said softly, trying to make himself sound tired.

"And you didn't answer my question." He could hear the smile in Kevin's voice and then tried not to gasp out loud as he shifted and Connor was suddenly sprawled across the solid chest, his legs in the 'v' of the other man's. Feeling very un-manly, he tried to gather his dignity and lowered his voice in what he hoped made him sound tough.

"Because, I wanted to." He took the chuckles and the slightly shaking chest beneath him as a sign that his attempt wasn't working.

"Well alright then."

Connor felt arms wrap around his back and all of a sudden, Kevin was _too_ warm. It was making _him_ too warm and those warm feelings were feelings that just didn't feel right while sprawled across his friend's incredibly warm chest.

"Um, we'd better get to bed if we want to get up early enough to go to the park." He said, pushing himself up and rubbing the back of his neck, internally cursing the blush that he knew was turning his face into a tomato with eyes.

"Yeah," Kevin said with a big sigh as he heaved himself from the couch, "you're right." He walked over to his own room and with a quick "Night Connor!" the door clicked shut.

Connor, not knowing what exactly had just happened, walked back to his room and fell asleep, pretending the cold, soft sheets were, instead, a strong, solid, warm body, wrapping it's arms around him in a protective embrace.

* * *

><p>That next day, they went to Epcot.<p>

"The Epcot ball sure is huge isn't it?" Connor said as he and Kevin walked around, chewing on churros. "You can see it from everywhere, can't you?" He looked thoughtfully at Kevin who remained silent. "Kevin?"

He seemed to snap out of something. "What? Oh, yeah. Me too." He looked back at the ground.

Connor was starting to get worried. Kevin didn't seem to be enjoying himself ever since that awkward moment in the living room the night before, he was only half as excited as he was the day before and he had refused to meet Connor's eyes.

"If you're not having fun, you can just tell me." Connor said, looking at his shoes mournfully, "We can go home if you want. _I_ could go home." Connor swallowed hard as a stupid lump formed in his throat.

He was so busy feeling forlorn that he didn't notice that Kevin had stopped until he felt a hand grab his arm.

"_What_? Connor you've got to be kidding me!" He tugged on the red-head's arm and embraced him quickly but thoroughly. "This has been the best two days of my life and it's not even over. Don't you _dare _leave." He added in a small voice.

"Okay." Connor berated himself for his inadequate response as he struggled to breath at having Kevin _so close_.

"Okay." Kevin said leaning back smiling and looking into Connor's eyes for the first time all day. "Let's go find Nemo."

* * *

><p>To Connor's immense disappointment, finding Nemo proved easier than he'd originally thought. There were tons of <em>real<em> and _completely unanimated_ clown fish in the aquarium and all he'd gotten from the actual movie was a few voices of the characters and some animation. Nemo was _everywhere_. So far, he didn't like Epcot very much.

Kevin, it seemed, had the same thoughts as Connor.

"HE'S _RIGHT_ _THERE! _AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A FATHER!"

"Kevin! You're scaring the children!" Connor scolded as Kevin pointed and yelled, his intimidating figure making the little boy in front of them scream and cling to his father's leg.

"Well," Kevin said as he ignored the looks everyone around them gave him and wrapped his arm around the shorter man's shoulder, "that's why you're here. Make me not scare children Connor!"

Connor scoffed at this child-like behavior, smiling anyway.

"I know what we could do," he said as they walked around and spotted a giant sign reading 'Kim Possible' "how about, instead of scaring children, you act like even more of one?" At Kevin's look of confusion, he elaborated, "World Showcase Adventure? It'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>By the time they had finished the long search mission, the sun was setting and both Kevin and Connor were too tired to do more than walk around the pavilion.<p>

"You know," Connor said as they passed various Hawaiian-flowered shirt clad vacationers, "I hate being a tourist."

"Hypocrite." Kevin laughed, elbowing Connor lightly.

"I know, I know." He said, nudging him back.

"Were we tourists when we were in Uganda?" Kevin asked as he nudged Connor again, just a little bit harder than before.

"I don't think so, we weren't really there to see the sights." Connor nudged his companion even harder.

"Well," Kevin grunted as he punctuated the word with a particularly hard elbow to Connor's side, "I guess. And it's not like we took any _tours_ or anything." He laughed at his phrasing and broke off in a grunt as Connor aimed a hard elbow to his stomach.

"Whatever you sa-ah!" Connor keeled over onto the ground, gasping when Kevin, unwittingly jabbed him particularly hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh my goodness," Kevin said with wide eyes as he crouched down next to Connor, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it _that _hard! Are you okay? Are you mad? Don't be mad Connor!"

"I'm not mad." Connor laughed once he'd gotten his breath back and looked at Kevin's panicked face, "You just don't know your own strength. You're such a child." He winked as he stood up, pulling Kevin with him.

"Whatever," Kevin said, slinging an arm back around the red-head. "I thought I'd seriously hurt you."

"Oh _please_," Connor said, rolling his eyes, "you're not _that _strong." He laughed and jabbed Kevin in the stomach.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He turned his mock-hurt eyes on Connor, who smiled and hugged his waist (in a _strictly_ platonic way, of course).

"I'm sorry Elder Kevin Price." He said into his blue stripped shirt, "But you _did_ start it."

He pulled back when he felt Kevin take a deep breath and looked up to see his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Okay there?" He asked, worried he'd overstepped his boundaries. Kevin opened his eyes and seemed to shake himself.

"Of course." He replied, staring straight ahead, voice tight.

"Okay…." Connor said, perplexed as they continued walking.

"Let's go ride Space Mountain!" And with that, Kevin grabbed Connor's arm and sped up to a fast walk, his long legs making wide strides, giving Connor no choice but to jog to catch up.

* * *

><p>"So," Kevin asked later that night while they waited for the big Illuminations show, "you have fun?"<p>

"Yeah," Connor sighed as he leaned back against the bench, "I really liked Space Mountain."

Kevin laughed. "Oh really? Well I loved Test Track. You screamed like a girl when that truck popped out of nowhere." His shoulders shook with mirth as shook his head.

"Well," Connor said defensively, crossing his arms, "it _did_ come out of nowhere. It spooked me! So I screamed! But I assure you Kevin Price," he said as Kevin's laughter rose in volume, "it won't happen again."

"Sure." He replied and stretched as they both fell into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted in applause and Connor jumped and squealed, quite like how he'd done on Test Track.

"Shut up!" He said to Kevin's knowing smirk.

"I didn't say anything." He said back, raising his hands in surrender, but smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Just watch the show." Came Connor's retort as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared wide-eyed as the spectacular light show started.

* * *

><p>That night, there didn't seem to be any awkwardness. The weird moment from the night before pretty much forgotten.<p>

Connor decided it was high time to see if he could… test his limits a bit.

While they lay on the couch, he yawned widely, trying his hardest not to make it sound too fake.

"I'm tired." He stated, just to make sure the other knew.

"Then go to bed." Kevin said, glancing from the TV and smiling towards him.

"I'm too lazy." Connor replied. Then, putting on his best persuading voice, asked, "Can I _please_ lay on you?" He pleaded as irrational butterflies in his chest fluttered madly and he blushed at his blatantly obvious attempt at flirting. "You know," he added at Kevin's surprised look, "you're all warm and stuff." He was suddenly feeling braver, as if Kevin's surprise had spawned some sort of monster in his chest that decided to eat the butterflies and roared at his confidence.

"Well sure, why not."

So that was how Connor had found himself pressed against Kevin's sturdy side, with a strong arm wrapped around him while his feet sprawled out on the other end of the couch. He inwardly congratulated himself at his bravery as he felt the rise and fall Kevin's chest against his arm.

"Have fun today?" He asked as he settled more comfortably against his friend.

"Tons."

"Me too." He replied, marveling in the closeness, "Maybe we should come here once a year. And we could even bring Arnold and Nabalungi," he added, contemplatively, "it'd be nice, yeah?" He looked up to see Kevin staring down at him with an odd expression.

"Yeah. You're right. It _would_ be nice." Then he smiled his mega-watt smile that left Connor breathless. "I still can't believe you did all this. You're incredible!"

Connor looked away as he blushed at the compliment. He was acting like a stupid girl and he knew it. Time to try out that macho voice again.

"Yeah, well," he cleared his throat, "we both went through a lot in Uganda and we both deserved a break after two years of college so-" he was cut off by a huge, real, yawn, "it's getting late," He looked over at the table-side clock that read 11:57 P.M., "I think I'll turn in." He sighed and lifted himself from the couch.

"Yeah, you're right," Kevin said, standing up as well, "well… goodnight." He said and in a sudden movement, Connor enveloped him in a tight, _strictly platonic_ hug, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Um… night." The red-head said, letting go, berating himself for his deplorable lack of self-control. Bowing his head and rubbing the back of his neck, Connor made a hasty retreat to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoop-dee-doop, there you go! Chapter 3!  
><strong>

**Again, tremendous thanks to Isabella387 for her advice and criticism. It really helped!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! Enjoy the adventures, trials and tribulations of two of the Elders of Uganda District 9!**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF BESTIALITY. Nothing happens but it's briefly joked about. Bad mental images alert. Seriously, I gagged when writing it... before I started laughing so loud my 11 year-old little brother swore at me...**

**And thank you very, very, very much to _Isabella387_ and _LEXIRENT97_ for your kind reviews. I'm so glad you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>The next day, they went to Animal Kingdom.<p>

"This is _nothing_ like Africa," Kevin whined as they made their way through the grassy fields on the safari tour, "I don't know, once you've been nearly attacked by a real lion, seeing them from so far away just seems a bit…"

"Anticlimactic?" Connor suggested as their safari jeep cruised through the savanna.

"Yeah."

"I see what you mean." Connor sighed as he watched the lions laying lazily in the hot, Floridian sun.

"Oh look!" Kevin said, pointing, "An elk!"

"That's a moose."

"Why would there be a moose down here?"

"Who knows? This is Disney. Anything's possible."

* * *

><p>After they took the tour, they focused their energy on the rides.<p>

"Oh! Bug World! Let's go in there!" Kevin said as he dragged Connor to the short line.

"I don't see why," He said, taking a seat and looking through the annoying 3D glasses, "It's not like we haven't seen these things before."

"Yeah, but they aren't deliberately attacking us here, Connor."

Near the end of the show, when Kevin felt little, wriggly bugs crawling under his seat and angry bees stinging at his back, he changed his mind.

"Now let's go on that Everest ride." Connor said excitedly as he dodged two preschoolers scuttling around their knees amongst the crowd.

"But… it's a roller coaster."

"Exactly!" Connor chirped and, at the thought of a scared Kevin Price clinging to him during a wild ride, flashed an evil grin, pulling Kevin towards the giant mountain.

"Connor," Kevin said while they were waiting in the long line, apprehension lacing his voice, "I don't know about this. I've never been on a real roller coaster before." Connor looked to him in surprise.

"_How_ have you never been on a real coaster before?"

"I wasn't old enough last time and my parents didn't really like amusement parks so we never went…."

"Well," he said, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder, "you got me. I'll make sure you don't fall off or anything." He nuzzled his face into his shoulder, playfully snuffling at the location where neck met collarbone, relishing the closeness.

"Well, alright then." Kevin said, his voice strangely husky. Connor felt him tense and shift away slightly. He raised his head and tried to swallow the lump in his throat at the thought that Kevin didn't want to touch him at all. Again, apparently, he'd done something to upset him. To make things awkward.

_Oh hello 'gay_ _box'_, Connor thought to him self ruefully as the line moved, _have you met my bat?_

When they finally got to the front of the line, Connor was more nervous than he'd originally let on. Especially when he'd spotted the passengers of the previous run, all with windblown hair and wild looks on their faces.

And it really didn't help his condition when the grown man stepping out of the cart shook his head muttering "Never again. Never _ever_ again."

"Ready?" Kevin said, putting on a brave face as they strapped themselves in and waited for the ride to take off.

"Oh my," Connor said as the staff made sure everyone was secure, "I haven't been on a roller coaster this big since I was fifteen. I don't know if I like them anymore." His eyes widened as the car jerked forward and the ride began.

"Well," Kevin said, feeling braver as he witnessed his partner's anxiety, "you've got me. I'll protect you."

Connor felt weaker than ever as Kevin grabbed onto his hand held on tight.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Connor wasn't as brave on roller coasters as when he was younger.<p>

"I can't believe it!" Kevin snickered as they walked out the exit, "You screamed like a girl!" He laughed and grinned as he dodged the swipe from Connor's hand.

"I did _not_ scream like a girl. I screamed like a man." Connor looked at Kevin through narrowed eyes. Kevin had taken to roller coasters like he'd taken to everything else. Perfectly. He had hardly added to Connor's slightly high-pitched shrieks and when he did, they were much deeper in timbre. "A manly man." He added, disgruntled when Kevin laughed harder.

"Mhmm, sure. A 'manly man' alright."

"It went backwards!"

"I realized."

"Chewbacca was going to kill me!"

"That was the Yeti."

"Oh, hush."

"And the way you were squeezing the life out of my hand was very '_manly_'."

"Well then," Connor countered haughtily, "next time, I'll just keep my hands to myself if you're so opposed to my hand-killing techniques."

"I didn't say I opposed." Kevin said as if it were obvious.

"Well," he replied, his spirits suddenly lifting, "that's good then, because I plan on holding your hand throughout all the scariest rides."

Unfortunately for Connor though, there weren't many rides that warranted grabbing onto someone else's hand.

* * *

><p>"So, what was your favorite part?" Kevin asked as they ate dinner in the restaurant around the corner from their hotel.<p>

"Oh, definitely the petting zoo." Connor laughed as Kevin scoffed and grimaced.

"Of course it was."

"Well," He snorted through a cheeky smile, "It's not every day that you get to watch your friend be humped by a goat." He laughed, unable to control the urge at the image of a mortified Kevin with a goat attached stubbornly to his foot.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The brunette grumbled, picking at his pasta with his fork.

_"_Aww," Connor crooned, "you don't want me poking fun at your girlfriend?" He stuffed a piece of chicken in his own mouth to keep from laughing again.

"It was male." Kevin grumbled, dipping his head and shoveling more pasta into his mouth as Connor lost his battle and broke out into peals of laughter for the second time.

"Kevin Price," he crowed, "is so irresistible, he has male goats humping his leg!"

"You think I'm irresistible?"

"This is Priceless!" Connor said, ignoring the question and Kevin rolled his eyes at the bad pun, "I can't wait to tell Arnold and Nabulungi!"

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Try and stop me."

"I'll tell them about your little affair with that overly enthusiastic horse."

This caused Connor to stop laughing immediately and Kevin smirked at his triumph.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine." Connor said, giving up. "Let's just both swear off animals altogether yes? I'm not too fond of bestiality."

"Whatever you say, Connor."

"But," he said, not being able to resist the smirk playing on his lips, "that goat _was_ pretty enthusiastic. Are you sure you weren't flirting with him while my back was turned?" He dodged the flying bread roll that was aimed at his head. "You're such a child."

_"You_ were the one having an affair with the horse." Kevin glared, though his mouth twitched around the edges, "I mean _honestly_," he said, rolling his eyes and gesturing wildly with his hand, "the way you were petting it. Practically urging it on. I was getting jealous."

"I thought we'd sworn off bestiality." Connor grimaced, shuddering at the mental images.

"Still doesn't take back the fact that the horse really seemed to be enjoying how you were petting its shoulder. And the way you were flirting with that petting zoo worker too! Have you no shame?"

"I wasn't _flirting_."

"She was definitely flirting with you." He wrinkled his nose, as if the thought of Connor flirting with the busty worker disgusted him.

"Well, Kevin Price," Connor said attempting to make Kevin smile again, "if I ever have the urge to get cozy with any_one_ or any_thing_, human or horse, I assure you, you'd be the first one to know." He added a little wink and watched in fascination as he saw the grimace disappear and the tiniest hint of a blush spread over his companion's cheeks.

"Whatever." He said and they both smiled goofily at each other for no apparent reason.

It was at that moment, when Kevin chuckled and, with a wide smile, went back to his dinner, that Connor McKinley felt his brain click. Gears, which had been grinding together unconventionally for the past few days, finally clicking and settling into place.

Because Connor had finally gotten the hint that Kevin Price was at least a tad bit interested in him. And it was finally time, he figured, to quit this casual flirting and get on to the show.

And the idea scared the hell out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow… really short chapter… next one is longer though! I promise! And just a bit steamy... or at least some UST. But just _tiny_ _bit_. **

**No. Goofily isn't a word.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Annnnnd I update! Not too long but not too short either! Enjoy!**

**And thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to LEXIRENT97, markintraining, Isabella387, seaworld-and-disney and anon for your AWESOMTASTIC reviews! I'm so glad you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, they went to Universal Studios.<p>

"Well," Connor said as they finished taking pictures with a bloodied zombie that seemed to possess a clown fetish, "what do you want to go on first?" He looked around, purposely avoiding looking at the biggest, most obvious ride with the giant drop.

Of course, it would be the first ride for Kevin to suggest.

"How about the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit?" He said, nudging Connor and steering them towards the giant, red roller coaster.

"Of course you'd choose that one." He grumbled, running his hand agitatedly through his red hair. "Why can't we just… oh, I don't know… not go on it?"

"We have to! It's here to ride so we're gonna ride it!"

"How about, we don't and say we did?"

"No, silly!" Kevin shook his head. Suddenly, he perked up. "You're not _scared_, are you Con Con?"

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Con Con?" Kevin gave a slight smile, not meeting the red-head's eyes.

"I thought it was… just go with it! Anyway," he said, steering the conversation back to the original topic, "_are_ you scared or aren't you?"

Connor looked down and brought about his 'manly' voice again. "Of course I'm not _scared_. Just… nervous?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"What are you so scared of?"

"I said I'm _not_ scared!"

"Please?" Kevin pleaded, pulling them to a stop and turning so he blocked Connor's path, "For me?"

Connor couldn't resist. _Curse those horribly adorable brown eyes_.

"_Fine_." He said, heaving a big sigh, "Let's go on this stupid ride of yours."

* * *

><p>And that's how Connor found himself clutching onto Kevin's hand for dear life during the entire ride and then having to lean heavily onto him while walking through the exit.<p>

And then, still, while they took a break on a bench.

Not that Kevin was complaining.

Finally, with a deep, cleansing breath, Connor was able to unclench his muscles and release the brunette from the death grip.

"So," Kevin said, stretching and flexing his arms, "that went well." He gave Connor a sly, sideways look.

"Shut up." He breathed, holding his head high and refusing to let the blush spread. "I was… um…" he scrambled for something to say as his respiration calmed, "You make a good comfort pillow." He finished lamely.

"Well, that's good to know." He lowered his voice and Connor dipped his head at the smoky tone of the silk-like timbre. "I'm always here for a squeeze then."

Connor looked up from where he was staring at his shoes. "Yeah, I know. Um, let's go-" but he was cut off, for when he turned his head, he came face to face with bright, brown eyes. "Uh." He squeaked, stiffening, as he tried not to look down at those soft-looking lips that were a mere inch from his own.

"Hello." Kevin said, smiling slightly, tilting his head to the right the tiniest bit, leaning in slightly.

_Too close, too warm, OH HEAVENLY FATHER, HELP ME!_ "Er…" apparently, Connor could only speak in monosyllables with Kevin so close.

"You were saying?"

Connor cut off a groan as Kevin licked those perfect lips with that perfect tongue.

Connor bit his lip, he could've sworn that Kevin hadn't been so close a second ago. If he leaned in any closer they'd be...

Kevin slowly licked his lips again. "Connor?" A whisper.

They were practically sharing breath.

Just a bit closer-

_BANG!_

For a second, when Connor jerked back from their _not-quite-but-so-damn-close_ kiss, he'd thought they were being shot at. Then, as he frantically looked around, he found a large group of kids running away laughing from park security. He didn't know what they were doing that had created such a loud noise and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

There was an awkward silence as both men looked anywhere but at each other.

"Connor, I-"

"You know," Connor interjected loudly, determined not to talk about what had just happened, because he honestly had no idea how to handle it, "I think we should see a show. Don't you? We can see a nice, long show. And then go on some kiddy rides and maybe some more coasters later." He glanced at Kevin and held his gaze. "If you're lucky." He added a wink and then hopped off the bench, making his way to the short line for Shrek 4-D.

When he realized that he was walking alone, he looked back and found Kevin staring at his hands, still on the bench. Connor sighed to himself.

"C'mon Kev Kev." He said as he grabbed the other man's arm and tugged him along. "I love Shrek and we're not missing his show."

He looked up at Kevin and almost gasped at the burning look that bore through him. Then, as soon as it was there, it was gone. "Yeah, you're right. I like Puss in Boots! I wonder if he's in it."

"Ooh, I love the Princesses, they're so pretty. And their hair is just-" but he cut himself off for two reasons. A) he realized how completely gay he'd just sounded and B) Kevin was now snickering behind his hand. "Nevermind." Connor grumbled as he dropped his hands from around Kevin's arm.

"No, it's cute, Con Con." Kevin replied. "Hey," he said to the pointed look he received, "if you get to call me 'Kev Kev', I can call you Con Con."

"… We have got to get some better pet-names for each other, ASAP."

"Pet names? You make it sound like we're dating." Kevin said, waggling his brows a bit. "Connor, you dog. I would've guessed you'd tell me that I was dating you before assigning pet names." His tone was joking, but Connor wistfully thought that he could hear his voice tense the tiniest bit.

"Well," Connor said, seeing how far he could take this dating role play, "you'll always be my schnookums-honey-bunch-cakes to me!" He smiled up at him and hugged his arm tight.

"How about," Kevin said as they entered the theater and shoved on their glasses, careful not to unlock their arms, "we just stick to our regular names until our honeymoon?"

Connor, feeling the butterfly-eating monster in his chest egging him on, leaned over as the show started and put his lips as close to Kevin's ear as he dared. "Whatever you say Kevin." He whispered, hoping his attempt at being sultry and alluring had worked.

By the way Kevin's eyes widened and his breath hitched, Connor thought he'd done a pretty good job.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went in this manner. The 'casual' touches and witty banter continued as Connor got bolder and bolder. The <em>almost-but-not-quite<em> kiss from earlier, playing on repeat in his mind.

It was to his extreme mortification that his bravado had soon failed him. When it was almost an hour until closing time, Connor found himself in line of the Revenge of the Mummy ride, scared witless, shaking and gripping tight onto Kevin's shirt.

The fact that the line consisted of creepy noises and ominous creaking didn't help matters.

"I told you, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of." Kevin said as he disentangled his arm and gave Connor a quick hug, letting him go as it was their turn to board the car.

"Yeah," Connor said, his voice high pitched as he felt his heart relocate to his throat and his stomach drop to somewhere around his ankles. He let himself be strapped in and immediately grappled for Kevin's hand again, squeezing it as tight as he could.

"If you don't loosen up, you'll break my hand." Kevin whispered as the car started to move. Connor nodded but didn't loosen his grip, instead, feeling the hand he was squeezing, squeeze back.

"Right. I can do this." Connor was relieved to find the cars allowed enough room for him to move around a bit and he wasted no time in getting as close to Kevin as possible.

"'Course you can."

* * *

><p>And he did. <em>Well,<em> Connor mused when they arrived back to their hotel room, _I didn't wet myself_. Because he'd certainly been screaming. And grabbing onto Kevin's arm tight enough to leave bruises. But he blamed the scary mummies and bugs and fires and drops and did he mention the mummies? They were there too.

"Did you have fun?" Kevin asked as he walked through the door, rubbing his hands together. Connor felt no need to apologize for the finger-shaped bruises encircling the wrist of his friend.

"It was amazing, actually." He replied in a slightly scratchy voice. He _had_ been screaming quite a lot that day.

"What was your favorite part then?"

"You know," Connor answered, trying to be vague as he recalled the almost kiss from earlier, "that time, after that ride, before that other ride, when we were in that place? Yeah, that was my favorite part."

"What the heck does that mean?" Kevin asked, perplexed.

"Figure it out Kev Kev." And with that, Connor walked towards his room, feeling proud at his successful attempt at aloofness.

His attempt was ruined when he tripped on his own feet and stumbled into his room. He muttered angrily under his breath and shut the door on the loud laughter and the barely distinguishable, "Did you have a nice trip?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kevin is so corny XD And Connor is so adorable! I just want to hug him and kiss him and eat him up and-**

**Kevin: Back off bitch, he's mine.**

**Authoress: Backing off.**

**Yes, the characters _sometimes_ escape the safety of my head and run a muck into the real world...**


	6. Chapter 6

**PEEP THE RATING CHANGE ;)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you SO MUCH to my reviewers: markintraining, LEXIRENT97 Isabella387,and hey girl. They mean soooo much to me ^_^  
><strong>

**A/N: One of the longest chapters. You know why?**

**BECAUSE THE SMUT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IS _FINALLY_ HERE!**

**Go ahead, squeal and shriek and fangirl/boy over** **some new McPricely smut.**

**Can't believe I've finally completed it... not the story but the smut... it was one of the first things I worked on when writing this whole thing XD**

* * *

><p>The next park they headed for was Seaworld.<p>

"Ooh! Let's go on this big one! Connor, c'mon!" Kevin said pointing to the biggest ride he could find by the name of The Kraken.

Connor looked up at it as if it had done him a terrible injustice. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! There's no way I'm _ever_ going on that death trap!" Connor made the mistake of looking at Kevin at that moment and regretted it immensely, for Kevin had widened his big brown eyes as he pleaded.

"But it's in the Book of Arnold!"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna get on it!"

"Please? For me? You know you want to." Kevin leaned over and enveloped him in a big, full body hug, whispering in his ear, "I promise you'll have fun." Connor flushed and gasped at the combination of the whispered words in his ear and Kevin's pressing body heat. He hastily stepped back and shook his head, much like a wet dog.

"Okay, fine." He sighed and smiled as Kevin jumped and hugged him again. _So much hugging_, Connor thought, still debating whether or not that was a good or bad thing. "C'mon then."

"Excuse me," They were caught off guard when a tall, bold, brunette woman stepped in front of them and spoke, looking directly at Connor. "my sister over there," she pointed towards a nervous looking woman of about their age with a very pronounced chin and short brown hair, "she wants to talk to you." She looked imploringly to Connor who, though slightly perplexed, smiled.

"Oh, sure!" He walked towards her, not knowing remotely what was going on, leaving Kevin to hastily catch up.

"Um," she said, staring down at her dirty sneakers, "I just wanted to tell you, and ask, I guess," Connor was disconcerted by the way she kept shooting him glances from under her eyelashes, but he kept his 'Elder McKinley' smile in place. "I think you're very attractive and I'd like to get your number." By the end of her brave question she had raised her head and looked him straight in his widened eyes.

Connor looked at her like she had grown two heads. Never, in his whole life, had anyone attempted to flirt with him so obviously. Or flirt with him at all.

But no one had to know that.

He barely registered Kevin's '_humph_' from beside him.

"Uh, wh-what? Why would you want my number?" Came his idiotic response.

"Well," she said and Connor just realized that he didn't even know her name. How rude of him.

"Wait," he interjected quickly before she could start talking again, "what's your name?" He ignored Kevin's melodramatic sigh.

"Oh, um Crystaliza."

Connor must have heard wrong. Surely her name couldn't actually be Crystaliza? He looked at Kevin who was glaring at Crystaliza as if she had murdered his first born.

"Moving on," her sister continued with an air of trying to hurry things along, "_basically_, she wants to jump your bones. You game?"

Connor just stared, jaw dropped, at the sister. His attempts at speech failing when he saw that both were utterly serious, though now, Crystaliza's face had taken on a beet-red color.

He fought back to urge to say the first thing that came to mind: "Are you even house-trained? What kind of person walks up to a man and asks to jump his bones? Do I need to call the _cops_?" but he held in the urge.

Just when he was about to give a rather choppy reply, Kevin butted in, speaking for the first time.

"Sorry Christine," he ignored the squawk of outrage from the sister, "but he's taken." He flashed his 'better than you' smile at the two and ignored the way Connor was staring at him askance.

"I see no ring!" Said the sister, suddenly enraged. She made a grab at Connor's hand and Kevin batted it away. "Where is she then?"

"Yeah Kevin," Connor asked, annoyed at being treated as if he were a child. Even if he didn't exactly _want_ to have Crystaliza 'jump his bones'. "where is she?"

Kevin looked at him for a quick moment and Connor lost all thought at the look of the same burning emotion his eyes as the day before. As quick as it appeared though, it was gone. He then smiled his most dazzling, perfect grin and turned back towards the girls.

"I never said girl."

"_What?"_ Connor was sure he was the loudest of the three to squeak the question.

"Yeah," Kevin said, seeming to get happier and more excited as each second passed, "sorry ladies, but, as I said, he's taken!"

Connor didn't know what Kevin was getting at but he had a pretty good idea.

_How am I going to survive this?_

_What if he _kisses_ me?_

Again!

"I don't believe you." The sister said, outraged. Connor didn't want to know why she was so focused on getting Crystaliza laid but it was starting to scare him.

"Oh believe it!" Kevin said before Connor could get a word in.

"Now wait!" Connor said desperately, because he _really_ couldn't do this. What if Kevin was suggesting….

"See!" Crystaliza said suddenly, "He obviously can't be gay with a boyfriend. I'll bet _he_ didn't even-" but she was abruptly cut off by the sight that suddenly took place in before her.

For Kevin had just kissed Connor.

_O-M-GOSH, O-M-GOSH, KEVIN IS KISSING! ME O-M-GOSH_!

And this wasn't at all like the first kiss they'd had on the first day of being in Orlando. This kiss was _real_. There was nothing quick or brief about it. There was tongue and teeth and it was _so good_. Connor hoped desperately that he did _not_ just moan… but wait, it was okay, because he was pretty sure that that last one was Kevin. He opened his mouth as the foreign tongue slipped its way in and his knees nearly gave way at the pure _awesomeness_ of it all.

He hastily gripped at the shoulders before him and tightened his hold when he felt teeth scrape gently across his lower lip, unable to help the whimper as the kiss sent sparks prickling up and down his spine.

Wait.

_Kiss._

They were kissing in the middle of Seaworld in front of two sex-crazed girls.

In the _middle_ of _Seaworld_.

Dredging up the last sliver of willpower he had left, Connor pushed Kevin back hard enough to put some space between them. He looked over at the two girls who, blushing furiously, mumbled apologies and made a hasty retreat, looking back every so often, as if seeing if they were kissing again.

Connor gave a quick glance at the area surrounding them and was relieved to find that, apart from a few dubious looks, there didn't seem to be any trouble.

Gasping greatly and without anywhere else to look now that he knew he was no longer in trouble with security, Connor stared down at his shoes as an awkward silence passed. It seemed as if the crowds had all disappeared and only he and Kevin were left.

_What the heck was that?_

The question seemed to play over and over in his mind just like the kiss. All lips and tongue and teeth and it was just so _amazing_. The lovesick, girly part of his mind jumped for joy while the more rational majority made a list about how that _magnificent_ kiss had just ruined their friendship forever.

Connor felt like a stupid, angsty teenager. He was _twenty-three_ for goodness sake.

It was time to act how any normal, responsible adult would.

Ignore that it had ever happened and hope to forget about it altogether so it could be resolved at a later date.

"So," Connor choked in a strangled voice as he avoided Kevin's eye and started walking, "let's go see Shamu." He coughed and prayed his voice did _not_ just squeak. "Killer whales are," he took a deep breath, a desperate attempt at slowing his respiration, "are cool."

And that's exactly what they did.

Or at least, they tried.

Connor's 'Elder McKinley' side was on full blast. He wouldn't stop talking in false cheerfulness and left no room for Kevin to say anything at all. All while they were looking at the whales and penguins, Connor knowingly babbled on and on about random nonsense. From how magnificent the whales were to how the paint on the rides were peeling.

And it was wearing on Kevin's last nerve.

He'd continuously attempted to stop Connor's rambling but to no success. All he got when he tried to make a sound was Connor's loud voice and even more rambling.

It was as if the kiss never happened. The two rode rides and coasters and Connor screamed his voice out.

But he didn't even attempt to hold Kevin's hand and, much to Kevin's immense disappointment, pretended it wasn't there when he'd hesitantly offered.

Finally, when they'd arrived in the hotel and Connor attempted to make a hasty retreat to bed, Kevin snapped.

"Connor McKinley, you sit down right now." He said, using the same voice he had continuously used on Arnold when his ideas went from crazy and ridiculous to completely mad.

Connor, wide eyed and more than a little bit nervous, took a seat on the couch and looked at his hands. And he'd been doing so well at ignoring everything.

"Now," Kevin said as he crossed his arms behind his back and started to pace back and forth in front of Connor, "we kissed. But you seem to not remember it because you haven't stopped talking about nonsense all day."

He shot a glare at Connor and was irked to find that he was not being watched. "Please look at me." He didn't say anything more until brown eyes met clear blue, "And I get it." He said, returning to his pacing, "You kissed me and I kissed you back. Wait," he paused, thinking, "switch that, I kissed you and you kissed me back. And I regret nothing!

"Because that was like our third kiss this week and I like kissing you. The book of Arnold says there's nothing wrong with a man kissing a man because, if God made him like that, and since God is so awesome all knowing and all loving, then he must not even care that much! It only makes sense and I believe it so there you go. I liked kissing you and I've always wanted to kiss you since I found out that it wasn't such a sin. Wait, scratch that, I've wanted to kiss you since you showed up in my Hell Dream with that giant red boa way back in my first few days in Uganda."

He looked at him, desperate hope raging in his eyes, making Connor's breath hitch. "So if you didn't want to kiss me, then that- that's just fine, but you _did_ and you can't deny that so you can't deny _me_ okay? You can't just... _reject_ me because you kissed me too right? Because that's just not _fair_."

Before Kevin could continue his long rant, Connor cut him off. "You're rambling." At Kevin's narrowed eyes, he sighed, "And you're right, I kissed back." He stood from his perch on the couch and walked over to the panting brunette.

_This is it._

He wasn't ready earlier. It had been so sudden! But now that a whole day has gone by to give him time to think, he knew what to do. He knew what he wanted to do and so he was going to do it.

_This is it_.

"And I liked it too." He whispered when he was merely an inch away from Kevin's nose, suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Wait," He said, puzzled, "I strictly remember us sharing two kisses this past week…."

Kevin ducked his head, blushing. Connor felt a stubborn, loose curl brushing against the top of his head.

"Yeah… about that..." What followed the mumbled statement was incomprehensible mush, making Connor ask him to repeat himself.

"You were asleep."

Connor wasn't too sure how to react to that, so he went with his instincts.

He laughed.

"Oh shut _up_!" Kevin said, his face growing redder and Connor laughed even harder, because _he_ had made _Kevin Price_ blush like an embarrassed school-boy giving his first crush a love letter.

"That's-that's so," Connor gasped out between his fading laughter, "_corny_!" He bit his lip as to keep himself from breaking down again, letting occasional snickers escape.

"I said," Kevin said, grinning in a way that made Connor's eyes widen, all traces of laughter gone, "shut," He grabbed the red-head by the waist, "_up_." And with the last growled word, he pulled Connor into their searing fourth kiss.

"Mph," Connor murmured against soft, sweet lips, his knees shaking as lips and tongues slid in a gentle dance against each other. He moaned into the deep kiss and gasped as he was pushed backwards.

Somehow, Connor had found himself on his back on the couch with an eager tongue licking at the insides of his mouth. He groaned at the sensation and twisted his fingers through the brunette's hair, tugging on the strands. Smirking as Kevin shuddered violently and lifted his lips, he bent his head back in submission. At the first lick to his collar bone, Connor's smirk vanished and his breath left him.

"K-Kevin," he moaned as his neck was attacked with vigor, "wait!" his voice broke off in a yelp as Kevin ground their hips together, "We can't-" He whimpered, biting his lip hard enough to bruise as Kevin licked his way down, pulling apart buttons as he went.

"We can't?" he murmured into a panting Connor's chest as he licked and sucked, "We can't _what_?" His voice is low and sultry, fraying Connor's nerves with that sweet, honey-like tone.

He tugged Kevin's head up, pulling him into a forceful kiss and it didn't take too long for them to be rutting against each other, _hard_, their grunts and moans running together as they kissed.

"K-Kevin! Ughn… o-okay _OH_!" Connor let out a high-pitched keen he'll later be ashamed of as Kevin shifted and their throbbing members touched. "_Stop!_" He could feel Kevin's _cock_. Hard and thick for _him_. "Oh my… oh shi-_STOP_ please?" His hands grappled for a grip and settled themselves in Kevin's perfectly mussed hair as he felt teeth biting into his neck coupled with the hard thrusts to his groin, "I'm gonna- _oh yes, ah! Right _there! _Christ, Kevin_, wait! _Stop_!"

Kevin pulled back and stared at his companion, looking disgruntled, kiss-swollen lips in an insanely attractive pout and Connor had to look away. "_Why" _he whimpered, "would you want to stop?" He didn't give the red-head time to answer as his hand trailed lower and lower while he flashed a wild, breathless smile.

Connor almost forgot why his stupid brain had told him to stop in the first place when it felt so _good_.

"Too fast," he gasped out as the hand traveling down his abdomen didn't stop. Biting his lip in attempts to reign in his self control, he tugged harder on Kevin's hair to push him back and took in the moan it elicited. Brown eyes locked with blue and Connor licked his lips and shivered at the pure, raw _want_ he saw.

_Note to self, Kevin likes his hair pulled_.

"You're right." Kevin said, although his actions belayed his words as he went back to kissing any part of the Irishman he could reach and his hips continued their slow grind.

"I know," Connor grated out as he tried to dodge the incredibly soft, perfect lips of Kevin Price. "maybe we should," he paused to swallow as Kevin gave up attempting to kiss and moved back to his neck, trailing kisses along his sternum, "slow it down?"

"No."

The unexpected growl accompanied a roaming hand that, instead of stopping at the hem of his jeans like before, slipped inside and went lower. _Much_ lower.

"_OhdearJesusKevin_fuck_yes_!" Connor arched up as the calloused hand circled his aching prick and _rubbed_.

"Mhmm," Kevin moaned and shuddered, burying his face into the red-head's neck as his hips jerked. "say my name."

Connor found himself smirking through his lust induced haze. Of course, Kevin Price would just _love_ to have _his_ name moaned and screamed. No matter how many times he'd sworn he'd changed, he was still the self-absorbed man he had been three years ago.

"You like that?" Connor asked, voice husky, "You like when I say your name?" He grinned as Kevin nodded deliriously through heavy breathing. "Well, I think it's high time for your turn, yeah?"

"What?" Was the mumbled reply and Connor laughed slightly, pushing the larger man back to the other side of the couch. "How'd you do that?" Kevin asked bewildered as he looked up to see a smirking red-head. He glanced down and groaned as he saw the thick bulge in front of the red-head's suddenly too-tight jeans.

"I'm stronger than I look?"

"Well," Kevin said, raising a brow as Connor licked his lips and winked, "that's a surprise-"

Connor, ignoring the jibe, reached down with quick fingers and watched as Kevin's mouth opened in a small 'o'.

"Well," Connor jibed breathlessly, "now I know how to shut you up." He scrabbled with shaking hands to undo the taller man's jeans, moaning when fabric was peeled away and his fingers found smooth, heated flesh.

"_CONNOR_!" The groan raked across Connor's nerves and he quickly released his own cock from its restraints.

Finally pulling down the damp fabric, the red-head crushed their throbbing groins together and the world narrowed into a pinprick filled with _pleasureohgodyes_ and incredible, damp heat.

"_Connor_ Holy Mother of-" Gripping tight to the groaning brunette's shoulders, Connor held still, a desperate attempt to save himself from coming embarrassingly soon. They were _fianally_ here and this was just too much.

"_Move_."

Kevin's desperate plea and bucking hips snapped Connor's tightly wound restraint and his hips flexed, creating friction as their movements increased in pace.

Speech was impossible, not a single, coherent word, but Connor got the gist of Kevin's pleasure by the loud groans and the hands gripping wherever they could reach.

"Ohmyheavenlyfather Kevin _yes_." Breathing erratic, Connor squeezed his eyes shut tight against the pleasurable, insane heat coursing through hot, pounding blood.

"Co-Con-_oh fuck-_Connor," Kevin gasped, eyes rolling back as he grabbed tight to Connor's shoulders, "I'm gonna-" He was cut off by a keening moan ("_Kevin!_") from the red-head and felt a burst of wet heat, and he was quickly sent falling and flying with bright colors and it was so good and he couldn't help the small, almost inaudible whimpers escaping his throat as the world righted itself again and he felt a heavy, shivering weight on his chest.

They sat in silence for long moments until their breath caught up to them.

"So," Connor said, as their erratic breathing slowed back to normal, "that was what we were missing then?"

"We should've done that a long time ago."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Connor, suddenly filled with panic, quickly shifted from his position on the sturdy chest and raised his head. "What happens now?"

Kevin shrugged and closed his eyes, a content, sleepy smile playing across his lips. "Nothing. Nothing changes, only now, you're mine."

Connor rolled his eyes smiling and laid his head back down as his limbs started to feel pleasantly heavy and his eyes drooped. "Mhmm, sure Kevin."

"You are."

"Whatever you say."

And that's how they woke up that next morning. Sweaty, sticky, smelling of sex and completely content.

* * *

><p><strong>I was two seconds from putting them in tuxedos... for no reason... Cuz they're sexy.<br>**

**A/N: Okay, before you kill me, I know the whole Crystaliza thing was annoying but... I figured that the smut would make up for it? Sorry if it didn't (cuz from my POV it sucked...) but I needed _something_ to get their relationship into full throttle so I chose the easy way. Go ahead, stone me, I know I've deserved it -.-**

**And if you don't think I deserve to be stoned yet, I have a reason why you'll definitely want to kill me:**

**The next update won't come for at least a week. Maybe (most likely) more.**

**I'M SO SORRY!** ***Goes to cry in a corner because she's so disappointed with herself***

**Kevin: It's okay! We still love you!**

**Authoress: That's just because you got laid!**

**Kevin: Well...**

**Authoress: *Bawls*  
><strong>

**Connor: _I _still love you!**

**Authoress: Thank you Connor, I love you too! *snuggles***

**Kevin: Technically... I _didn't_ get laid...**


	7. Chapter 7

"We should take a break from the parks and start again tomorrow." Connor said matter-of-factly as he walked into their little kitchen from his shower, shaking out wet, red hair.

"You know, I think you're right."

"So, what are we doing today then?"

Kevin, who had just been flipping through television channels turned and smiled at a swim-trunk clad Connor. "Well," he drawled sarcastically, "I was thinking of lounging around here watching TLC all day, but, maybe we should go swimming." He chuckled to himself quietly as Connor beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll get my goggles!"

* * *

><p>"Is this what I was like when I realized we were here?"<p>

Kevin stood in the middle of the pool, arms crossed, as he watched a giggling Connor swimming (_or walking_, Kevin thought as he saw the red-head's feet touch the pool floor) around in the giant pool of the resort.

"This is _exactly_ what you were like, Kevin." Laughing to himself a little, Connor ducked his head back under the water and swam his way over to the tall brunette.

"ARGH!"

Seconds later, Kevin found himself completely immersed in the luke-warm pool water.

When he broke the surface, spluttering and coughing, he heard the loud laughter of Connor and when he finally managed to get the water out of his eyes, the grinning red-head came into view.

"You should've seen your face!" Grinning, he swam over to the now soaked brunette. "Aww, don't pout baby, it's unbecoming."

"Nothing I do is unbecoming."

"So self-absorbed."

"I know." Kevin smirked and shook out his hair, spraying the red-head with droplets of water. "What now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now?' It's a pool, you swim. You can swim right?"

"Of course I can." He dove underneath the surface and started to kick, making his way from one side of the pool to the other and coming to a stop when he'd lapped back to the red-head. Connor had to admit, Kevin was a good swimmer. Perfect form and everything. Better than himself, even. "See?" Kevin said, leaning in so they were wet-nose to wet-nose.

"Uh," Connor's breath quickened. Even with their activities from last night _and_ early that morning, Kevin still managed to reduce the red-head to monosyllables in close contact. "I _do_ see. Have you had lessons?" He allowed his hands to wander, brushing along the underside of Kevin's. He smiled as their fingers entwined.

"No," Leaning in to give a chaste kiss to the slack lips of his now-boyfriend, he murmured, "I haven't been in a pool since I was thirteen." Kevin hastily pulled away, letting their hands drop and, in a quick flash, splashed a bewildered Connor in the face taking off, waddling in the pool and diving deep into the deep-end.

"You little-" And with a murmured expletive, Connor took after his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Arnold!"<p>

"Arnold?"

"Sorry we haven't called," Kevin said, smiling as he walked back into the living room with the phone to his ear, "how's your honeymoon?"

"Tell them I said hi!" Connor enthused as he bounded into the room to sprawl himself out on the couch.

"Connor said hi." Kevin sat himself onto what little space the couch had left and smiled even wider as Connor pillowed his head into his lap.

"Put it on speaker."

At once, Arnold's scratchy voice blared through the receiver. "Hey guys! Naba say's hi too."

"Hey Kevin, Connor." Came the thick accent of Nabulungi through the phone. "We are doing fine, it is so nice here."

"Yeah! And she learned how to swim!"

"That's great!" Kevin said, weaving the hand that wasn't holding the phone through the red hair in his lap. "Can you swim, Arnold?"

"Umm…"

"_No_!" Nabulungi laughed, "He had to take lessons with me. He was even worse than I was."

"Aw Naba, not in front of the guys." Arnold whined through the phone and the two men heard Nabulungi laugh followed by several seconds of odd slurping noises that made them both blush.

"Guys," Connor said, "guys?" The slurping noises continued and they heard a deep moan, "GUYS! WE'RE STILL HERE!" He yelped. The noises stopped and Kevin and Connor heaved sighs of relief.

"Sorry!" Arnold and Nabulungi chorused.

"We got a little…"

"Carried away." Nabulungi elaborated. Both of the men on the couch shook their heads at their friends' hopelessness.

"Yeah, well," Kevin said, giving a sly wink to the man in his lap, "it happens." He laughed when Connor blushed and looked away.

"Guys!" Arnold's shrill voice suddenly rang through the phone, making the others wince, "You have to tell us about Orlando! How much did Kevin fangirl when he found out, Connor?"

"It was like taking care of a five-year old." Connor said, smirking at Kevin's narrowed eyes.

"I did not fangirl."

"Yes you did."

"I can totally imagine him fangirling."

"Does anyone listen to me?"

"Nope!" Came a chorus of three voices. Kevin sighed.

"Which parks did you guys go to so far?" Arnold asked laughingly.

"Seaworld," Kevin said, smiling. "that was my favorite." He grinned down at Connor and pulled him up into a chaste kiss.

"I would've thought Epcot would be your favorite." Nabulungi giggled through the phone, "You talk about it so much. How you love the ball and the diversity…."

"Epcot was good too, but Seaworld was especially…" Kevin trailed off with a wistful look and Connor shook his head and continued the sentence.

"It was special."

"Yeah..." Kevin licked his lips, eyes darkening as he looked down Connor, "special."

Kevin leaned down, capturing the red-head in a soft kiss that quickly deepened. He moaned as his mouth was probed by the foreign tongue, quickly losing himself in the sweet kiss. Reaching around, he gripped the back of Connor's neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Um guys?" Came Arnold's voice after a long moment of silence. Kevin, ignoring him, shifted his hips up slightly as Connor moved to straddle his waist. Letting out an agonized groan, he tightened his hold as Connor set a steady rhythm. "You two still there?"

"What?" Connor breathed weakly as he pulled away from the heated kiss, panting. "Oh, yeah," ignoring the disappointed groan from his partner, he pushed off Kevin with a sigh and sat up to lean against his shoulder. "we're still here."

"Did someone just groan?"

"Um…" Kevin hesitated, giving Connor a sideways look.

"No?"

"Oh, okay!" They both breathed sighs of relief as Arnold happily accepted their response.

"It sounded like you guys were kissing…." Nabulungi countered. Their eyes widened.

"W-well, we just… we were…" Kevin's botched response seemed to confirm her belief.

"You _were_ kissing, weren't you!" Her excitement was palpable, even through the phone.

"Ew," Arnold whined, "you were kissing while we were on the phone?"

"You were doing the same thing!" Connor blurted before he could stop himself.

"You have no proof." Nabulungi said dismissively. "So, are you guys together yet?"

"Well-"

"Yes!" Kevin said immediately. He looked at Connor, confused. "We're together right?"

"Definitely!" Connor agreed nodding his head sporadically, "I just…" he looked down to hide his grin, "didn't know if we were official or…" shaking his head, he looked up. "Yup. We're together guys. There are now gonna be two couples in the house."

"_Finally_." Arnold groaned, "You two have been flirting up a storm since Uganda!"

"I… I don't know how to flirt!" Connor stuttered out, a bewildered expression replacing his wide grin.

"Well you were definitely practicing." Nabulungi said firmly, "You owe me ten dollars, Arnold!"

"You _bet_ on how long it would take us be together?" Kevin asked, astonished.

"Well of course," Arnold said, "I bet for after Orlando and Naba bet for during."

"And now you owe me ten dollars."

"What's yours is mine, dear."

"I still want my money."

"Crap."

"Um, guys?" Connor interjected, "How were you so sure we would get together?"

"Like we said," Nabulungi sighed as if she were describing one plus one equaled two, "you two flirt all the time."

"We do not!" Both Kevin and Connor said in unison.

"Kevin, remember when Connor complimented you on your arms?"

"Of course I remember." Kevin said, as if it were obvious. "It was like, a year ago."

"Why do you think he said that?"

"Because he… liked my arms…?"

"Are you serious?" Arnold asked in disbelief.

"I did like his arms!" Connor said defensively.

"That is not flirtatious at all." Nabulungi said with evident sarcasm.

"It was completely innocent!"

"How does that seem completely innocent?" Arnold questioned, "And Kevin, remind us what your response was to him complimenting your arms."

"Um…"

"Kevin," Nabulungi said warningly.

"Okay! I said, 'Of course they're toned, I work out.'"

"You're _so_ self-absorbed." Connor scoffed.

"You love it."

"I do."

"Kevin," Nabulungi interrupted, "remember the time you called Connor sexy?"

"That was a happy time." Connor reminisced, laughing as Kevin blushed.

"He asked!" He said in defense.

"Actually," Arnold cut in, "he said, and I quote, 'Does this suit make me look okay?' It wasn't really necessary to say 'Oh yeah, it makes you look downright sexy.'"

"But it did!" Kevin blurted.

"And I agree." Nabulungi said, "But the point is, you two flirted tons before, and now Arnold and I will have to stomach it a lot more often."

"Yes. Yes you will," Connor agreed. "but this time," he leaned in close to Kevin's ear, purposely deepening his voice to a husky exhale, "it'll go farther than flirting." He smiled as he saw the other man's eyes widen and his breath hitch.

"Oh God!" Came Arnold's anguished cry, "Don't start while we're still on the phone!"

"Sorry." Connor grinned.

"No you're not."

"Nope, not really."

"Naba!" Arnold suddenly shouted, causing the two men to jump, "We're gonna be late for our reservations!"

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Kevin.

"This awesome seafood restaurant," Arnold's excitement was evident through the phone, "The Weatherdeck. Fried food all the way!"

"Yes yes," Nabulungi said. "we must go now. Take care! Have fun! We love you!"

"And use protection!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so, so, so, so much to <strong>**markintraining****,****Isabella387,**** LEXIRENT97,**** and ****anon****.**** I love you guys, I really do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh God, I'm so lazy, I can't believe I started this.**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH to Isabella387 and LEXIRENT97. Your comments just... they mean so much to me!  
><strong>

** And thanks to the people who read this, favorite and add this story to their story alerts. You guyyyyys!**

**WARNING! Actual plot alert...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Kevin woke up that next day, his first thought was that it was bright. Really bright.<p>

"Connor, close the damn window." He groaned, rolling over in the large bed, only to find that it was empty. Sitting up, he looked around and groaned again at the extremely bright light that hit his sleep-fogged eyes. "The one disadvantage of Orlando." He grumbled, debating whether or not it was worth it to get out of the bed as he burrowed his head under the covers.

"Kevin!" Came a familiar yell from somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen, "Get your lazy butt up and get in here!"

Kevin smiled as he climbed out of bed. A glance at the clock told him that it was around nine o'clock. Connor still hadn't told him where they were going that day, which suited him just fine.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Walking into the kitchen, he was greeted with the welcome image of a handsome red-head sitting at the table, munching on cereal.

"You slept in." Connor said as Kevin took a seat and began on his own bowl.

"You let me." Kevin retorted.

"You seemed tired."

"Well," he said around a mouthful of Captain Crunch, "I _was_ pretty tired. You wore me out last night." He added with a lascivious wink, laughing as Connor blushed slightly.

"Anyway," Connor said, clearing his throat, "hurry up and shower so we can leave. You made me wait for you and I don't like waiting."

"Well you made us wait a lot already." Kevin said, referring to something entirely different.

"Hush." He stood and pointed at Kevin firmly, "Get dressed, I'll be right back." Connor cleared his dishes away and walked out the door, ignoring Kevin's question of "Where are you going?"

Shaking his head, Kevin went to get dressed, debating whether or not to attempt to follow his boyfriend out the door before deciding that flannel pajama bottoms weren't very appropriate for a hotel hallway.

* * *

><p>By the time Kevin was dressed and clean, Connor hadn't come back yet. <em>He said he'd be right back<em>, he mused to himself as he walked around the hotel suit, yelling for the red-head.

"Connor, where are you?" he muttered to himself, starting to get worried. It had been at least an hour since Connor had first left and he was almost never late to anything. "I'll just call him." He dialed the numbers and waited impatiently for the dial tone to end.

"Hello?" Came an unfamiliar voice from the other end.

"Umm, who's this?"

"Chad!" Came the chirpy reply. Kevin was more confused than ever.

"Who are you?" He asked Chad.

"I just said, I'm Chad." Kevin huffed in frustration, his panic rising.

"_How_ did you get this phone?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Chad paused, "I found it."

"_Where?_"

"Um, why do you need to know?" Kevin almost punched something.

"Because this is my… friend's phone and I'm afraid he's gone missing."

"Oh, bad hit."

"Exactly. So tell me, have you seen a really pale, handsome guy with reddish brown hair, light blue shirt and khaki shorts?"

"Um… yeah I think so." Chad said after a pause, "I saw him drop the phone…." he finished uncertainly.

Kevin's knees almost gave way from relief. "Really? Where was he? And why didn't you give it back to him?"

"Well, I was going to but then he left with some guy and they seemed to be in a pretty good conversation, so I decided to wait here in case he came back."

"What guy?" Kevin said, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Some pretty boy with black hair."

"Where are you?"

Kevin listened as Chad described the lobby of the same hotel he was in. "Okay," Kevin said, already heading down to the lobby once Chad had stopped talking, "I'll be right down, just… wait there okay?"

"Fine man, but don't like, beat me up or anything. I didn't know… I thought the guy would come back soon, you know?"

"I won't beat you up." Kevin said, even though he thought it would feel very good to punch something at the moment.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'they kissed'?" Kevin blurted angrily before he could stop himself. He had already been chastised by Chad for inturrupting three times before.<p>

"I said they probably _missed_! Their cab, so they had to get another one! God, learn how to listen!" Chad looked at him as if he were a particularly dense three-year old.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Continue." Kevin made an encouraging hand gesture.

Chad, a young, thin, blonde man with expressive eyes, resumed his story, telling about how he had seen Connor and this mysterious stranger leave the hotel about an hour before.

"And then," Chad finished with a flourish, "they caught another cab and left! Though this Connor guy you're talking about didn't seem to be too happy about it. He kept looking back but then the other guy kept pulling his arm and… it looked like he was begging and then, they left!"

Kevin sighed heavily, the air-conditioned hotel lobby suddenly seeming hot and cramped. Too many people and none of them the person he needed to see.

"Why didn't you just look through the phone and call someone? What made you keep it and sit here? It doesn't really make any sense if you saw him walk out and drive off! What were you thi-"

"Look, I don't know man, okay! Just be glad I helped you out!" Chad looked as if he was trying his hardest not to be guilty but failing miserably.

"Okay, fine. Thanks." Kevin said through narrowed eyes, "And I'll take that." He held out his hand, pointedly looking at Connor's phone.

"No prob," Chad smiled again, "hope you find your man." With a wink that left Kevin stunned, Chad walked away through the elevator.

Since Kevin wasn't too familiar with Orlando in terms of where to go and what to do when one was bored, the only choice he had was to wait for Connor to eventually come back. A glance at the clock told him that Connor had been missing for the better part of two hours as it was now 10:50. He swallowed in an attempt to quell his rising panic.

To pass the time and take his mind off the fact that he had no idea where his boyfriend had gone off to, Kevin decided that it was time to walk around the resort to see what there was to do.

"Excuse me sir," Kevin jumped as a perky blonde tapped him on the shoulder. She had a hotel badge reading 'Kristine' and a nice smile. "you look a little lost. Perhaps you should check out our spa? It's for men too." She gave a pointed once-over, lingering on his arms in a way that made him self-conscious.

"Um," He stalled, wondering whether or not to leave the lobby or wait for Connor to return. He was still insanely worried. _Perhaps a spa will help me relax a bit, nothing to do but wait_ _anyway_. "actually, sure, just wait here for a second?" At Kristine's nod, Kevin walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," he said, leaning over the desk, watching desk lady's eyes widen, "my name is Kevin Price, I'm in room 7845. My… friend and roomate, Connor McKinley is out at the moment and I have his phone. If he comes looking for me or for it, can you please tell him I have it at the spa?" Kevin gave the front her a charming smile, successfully hiding his growing panic as he thought about his boyfriend. _He's a big boy,_ he desperately told himself, trying to believe that it made the situation better.

Pushing these thoughts aside, his smile widened as she colored slightly.

"Of course sir. Anything else I can do for you?" She looked at him hopefully. Kevin, catching her double meaning, shook his head, flashed her another smile that sent her visibly swooning, and thanked her.

"Well Kristine," Kevin said as he walked back up to the perky blonde, "looks like I'm at your mercy. Spa time."

* * *

><p>"And then," Kevin told the misuses an hour later as they massaged his hands, neck and feet, "he just left. Didn't tell me where he was going at all. Left me here, worried sick." He sighed as the woman behind him giggled and kneaded his back. "That feels really good, ladies."<p>

"Oh, Kevin," the women massaging his left hand said breathily, "that's horrible. What kind of friend would do something like that?"

Kevin flinched at the word 'friend'. They were a bit more than friends but he didn't know if the ladies would be so happy to find that Connor and he were, in fact, dating. "Apparently, Connor would. I'm a good person, aren't I? I deserve to be told if I'm gonna be left alone for hours, right?"

"Of course Kevin!" The one doing his right foot enthused, "You're so nice." She smiled up at him and he grinned gratefully down at her, closing his eyes and leaning back as the women massaging his hands started to knead the fingers. "This feels heavenly, girls. I think I'm in love."

Kevin smiled as the other girls giggled their thanks.

"You know Kevin," The one behind him leaned in to whisper into his ear, "we think you're probably the nicest man we've ever seen come in here." He hummed in encouragement as the other's agreed, "We also think you're incredibly handsome." She said seductively.

Kevin, completely oblivious to her hidden intentions, nodded. "Aw, thanks guys. You're all very beautiful yourselves." He turned his head to the side as the neck misuse lowered her hands to his neckline, occasionally slipping her fingers underneath his white robe. He felt the four girls massaging his hands and feet move their own hands further up his limbs. "And you're all very good with your hands." He murmured faintly.

"Don't tell our boss," one girl said, sliding her hand up his leg massaging his calf meticulously, "but, if you want, we'd do _anything_ else you ask."

"And we mean _anything_." The one on his left hand said, running her fingers lightly up and down his arm. "You have some marvelous arms. Do you work out?" Her voice was husky, laced with smoky undertones.

"Of course I do." Kevin replied cockily. "They are nice, aren't they?" He smiled lazily at their murmurs of agreement.

"Your hair is perfect." The one massaging his back said, sliding her hands in it, making it mussed. Kevin flinched and grimaced as she tugged on the locks. "It's so soft, Kevin." She purred in his ear. He shivered unpleasantly as she said his name: he didn't like the way it rolled off her tongue.

"And your teeth," said the girl on his right, "they're so white. They go perfectly with your lips."

Kevin licked his lips on instinct. His brow furrowed as he opened his eyes to see them all staring at him with a kind of hunger written plainly on their faces.

"Your lips," the one on his neck turned his head to look deep into his eyes, "they're so," Kevin's eyes widened and his stomach flipped uncomfortably as she leaned in closer so that they were almost touching noses, "kissable."

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked desperately as he jerked his head back. The ladies massaging his limbs didn't stop. Instead, they pressed even harder, their movements becoming slower but firmer.

"We're just trying to repay you for… well…" the one rubbing on his right leg stopped briefly, thinking. "we just want to thank you for being so kind to us." She resumed her ministrations.

"How about a nice tip?" Kevin said uncertainly, still trying to turn his head away, unable to as the women trying to kiss him held it head firmly in place.

"Oh we want a tip alright." The girl massaging his right hand suddenly let go and slid up to straddle his lap.

"Oh, my." Kevin stuttered as she wrapped her hand around his neck leaning in to murmur against the side of his neck while the girl, previously massaging his back, gave up trying to kiss his lips and leaned down to his other side, licking at his chin. "Th-this is h-h-highly inappropriate!" He stuttered as they both began to kiss up and down his neck.

"Kevin," the two at his feet purred as they continued to rub their hands up and down his legs, "just let us love you." The one on his right foot let her hand slide up to tease at his thigh. He jerked it away as his stomach rolled in disgust.

"You _work_ here for goodness sake!" He said desperately. His statement didn't seem to have an effect on any of the women. "I'm serious, I don't mean to be rude but…" he tried to gently push at the girl on his lap but his actions ceased when the one previously massaging his right hand, slid onto his lap as well.

"_Girls_!" he gasped desperately as a hand groped around his thighs, dangerously close to his groin. He wasn't the least bit aroused. In fact, he was starting to panic. "Stop it! I think this classifies as rape…" he craned his neck against the pair of lips aiming for his, "Now really! Let's just-" he was suddenly cut off as a soft pair of lips crashed against his.

Kevin felt his throat constrict as he tried to jerk his head back, only to find that three hands were holding it in place. A foreign tongue shoved and pushed roughly into his mouth. He tasted sticky lipstick and was just about to throw caution to the wind and roughly throw every girl off him when his salvation arrived.

"_Kevin?"_ Came a familiar voice from in front of him.

The three hands holding his head in place disappeared and Kevin finally was able to jerk his head away from the forced kiss. The girls scrabbled off his lap and he looked up, relief filling his face when he saw the person he's been dying to see for hours.

"Connor!" He said desperately as he hopped up and rushed to hug the Irishman. He grabbed Connor by the neck and tightened his hold. "Don't ever leave like that again, okay? At least tell me next time, alright? You don't know the Hell I've been through Connor. It was almost as bad as my Spooky Mormon Hell dream I had back in Uganda." He buried his face into the warm neck. "And keep those girls away from me." He begged, looking up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Connor said as he wrapped his arms hesitantly around his boyfriend. "What were you doing, Kevin?"

Pulling back completely, Kevin was surprised to see slight hurt written across Connor's features. "What, them?" He looked over to the five girls, all of which were quickly cleaning up their massaging supplies while shooting him looks. "I think they were trying to rape me, Connor!"

"You kissed her."

"She kissed me. Tell him girls." He looked back over at them and watched as they nodded, looking down. "See?"

"Okay." Connor smiled and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief at _finally_ getting to see that smile after hours of uncertainty.

Kevin hugged him again and suddenly, he remembered. He should be _angry_.

"And you," Kevin said, pulling back from the hug, prepared to glare and drag out his anger as long as possible, "where have you been? You leave for hours and tell no one? I was worried sick! I call your cellphone to find that some random guy named Chad found it in the lobby. You said you'd be right back! Connor James McKinley, I want _answers_!" He finished his angry rant with a jab that the well-defined chest in front of him.

"Aw, Kevin," Connor said, widening his eyes and adopting a sorry expression. Kevin felt his anger slipping through his fingers at the look and he desperately tried to recall it back. "I'm sorry, you must have been a wreck. You missed me, didn't you?"

Kevin didn't answer but looked away. It wouldn't do to admit just how much he'd missed the red head. "Well… where were you?"

"Walk with me." Connor turned away and gestured for Kevin to follow.

Glancing back at the five girls, who were now looking at him with mixtures of shame, surprise and lust on their faces, he smiled slightly, shook his head and followed after his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Kevin, this is Steve Blade. Steve, this is Kevin Price."<p>

Kevin couldn't believe it. _This_ was Steve Blade? Kevin knew Connor was in love with him when he was younger, but Kevin didn't know that Steve was this… well… Kevin had to admit, attractive. With chiseled features, broad shoulders, expressive, green eyes and dark, short raven hair, Steve could even be classified as handsome.

_But_, Kevin thought to himself, _I'm handsomer_.

"Nice to meet you Kevin." Kevin didn't like his voice, and when he shook Steve's hand, he didn't like the way his hands were all slippery with sweat.

Nonetheless, he gave his patented 'better than you' smile and replied "Nice to meet you too Steve."

"Connor said you two were... a couple?" Steve raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Yup." Kevin said with pride. "So, what are you doing in Orlando?"

"I live here." Steve smiled with his own pride. Kevin couldn't help the surge of jealousy. It had always been his dream of actually _living_ in Orlando. And now this stupid Steve Blade was living his dream.

_Great,_ Kevin mused, _another disadvantage of this paradise_. Kevin noted that Steve's teeth weren't nearly as white as his were when he smiled. "Wow. Well that's just… fantastic." He smiled again, forcing it to not look forced.

"Yup," Connor said, seeming to notice Kevin's tension. "and Steve here's going to take us around to see the sights."

"Even better!" Kevin said in mock cheer still staring at Steve with mock cheer. "I guess we're not going to Disney today, huh?"

"No, I'm sorry Kevin." Connor apologized as he looked between him and Steve, who both seemed to be having a staring contest of some sort.

"Yeah, but we can go to Downtown Disney and maybe go to a club or something." Steve added, not taking his eyes off Kevin. He smiled. Kevin thought it was meant to be intimidating, as it was directed at him.

"That'd be great." Kevin still didn't break eye-contact.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Steve said.

"Okay." Kevin said back.

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Great!" Kevin said with slight more force.

"Fantastic!" Steve said, matching Kevin's tone.

"Amazing!"

"_Perfect_!"

"_Brilliant_!"

"Okay!" Connor interjected hastily, causing both men to quit their glaring contest to look his way. "How about, Kevin and I go up to our room, get… ready," Connor gave a robe-clad Kevin a once-over, "and meet you back down here in about an hour?"

"Sure," Steve said enthusiastically, staring at Connor in a way that made Kevin's skin itch to hit something fleshy and warm, "see you then." Then, he did something that made Kevin's fingers involuntarily curl into a fist.

He winked.

At Connor.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes: Point them out.<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SMUUUUUUUT. My favorite kind: frottage ;)**

**Trigger warning? (whatever that means) Not horrible bloody stuff or anything like that but… implied I guess… or something.**

**Written from like... 10pm-2am in one night...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're so mad, Kevin." Connor said as the two stepped over the threshold of their hotel suit. "I said I was sorry for leaving, but it was just so sudden, and I didn't have much time to tell you."<p>

"Yeah, I heard you." Kevin said moodily as he stomped in after his boyfriend. "Just," he stopped and pulled onto Connor's arm to get him to halt, "just, tell me what you did? And why it took," He checked the clock, "five hours?"

Connor sighed through pursed lips, "Here's what happened," he stalked into his bedroom to change as he spoke, "I went down to the lobby,"

"Why?"

"I'm telling the story," Connor smiled as he pulled his head through his shirt and emerged to see a pouting Kevin leaning on the door frame, "as I was saying, I went to the lobby to see if we could rent a car-"

"Why?"

Connor sighed. "Because, I wanted to take you out to this restaurant that's pretty far away." He smiled as he pulled off his jeans and reached for some classier pants fitting for a day out. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed? We meet Steve in an hour."

"_Steve,_" Kevin spat, sudden malice lacing his tone, "can wait."

"Fine," Connor rolled his eyes, "but get dressed or I'm not talking."

"Fine." Kevin stormed into his own room, grabbed random, nice looking clothes and stomped his way back to the red head. "Talk."

"You're acting like a child again."

"I don't care."

"It doesn't help that you're glowing."

"That was from the massage and facial."

"Yes, that..." Connor trailed off, his tone hardening.

"It was very nice, having people cater to my every whim. Just what I deserve in my opinion."

Connor laughed, his annoyance at the reminder of what had happened moments ago clearing, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kevin leered, "I know plenty of things you can do with me."

"Hornball."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Don't try to distract me!" Kevin said, his pout reappearing, "What were you doing that took so long?"

"I didn't try, you're just easily distracted."

"Shut up."

"But I thought-"

"Connor!"

"Okay, okay," he raised his hands in surrender and continued dressing, "but you have to get dressed while I talk."

"Already on it."

"So where was I? Oh yeah, so I went to ask if they had any available cars, so they said they did but that it'd take about an hour to get."

"So why didn't you come back up after that?" Kevin interjected, pulling a navy blue t-shirt over his head.

"Your shirt's on backwards. And don't interrupt; I was getting to that part."

"Sorry." The brunette said, fixing his shirt and reaching for his pants.

"As I was saying, they said that I could get a car, but I'd have to wait for about an hour. I asked if I could be put on a list or something but then they said that it'd be a better idea if I stayed and waited in the lobby."

"Why?"

"Apparently, if I'd walked away, someone could've taken my place and they could get my car instead."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Connor sat down on his bed as he finished dressing and absently watched Kevin checking himself in the mirror. "I know it doesn't, but I couldn't do anything about that. So I waited."

"For how long?"

"About an hour."

"Damn."

"I know." Connor sighed and Kevin sat down on the bed next to him. "So then, Steve came up behind me and he was like, 'Is that Connor McKinley?', scared the Hell out of me. We talked for a while, caught up, you know, and then said that he'd found Olivia."

"Olivia?" Kevin asked, confused as he leaned over to rest his head on the shorter man's shoulders.

"My old girlfriend."

"_What_?" Kevin's head shot up from its resting place. "You had a girlfriend? Named _Olivia_?"

"What's wrong with the name Olivia?"

"It's not 'Kevin'." He smiled cheekily, leaning back in to snuffle at Connor's throat, feeling the vibrations of the other man's laughter against his cheek. "Continue."

"So," Connor craned his neck to the side, granting Kevin easier access to his neck, "of course, I had to see Olivia, I hadn't talked to her since before my mission. So, he told me that he had some connections to the owner of the hotel and that he could get me my car. Of course, I couldn't just say no, so I went with him. Turns out, we saw Olivia, Carl, another friend, Stacy, Stephanie and Andy. All old friends that I hadn't seen since high school."

"Wow, way to reminisce," Kevin murmured from the Irishman's neck as he started biting at the thudding pulse.

"Don't leave a mark," Connor complained, "anyway, my old friends talk a lot. More about themselves than anything else. Kind of like you."

"Hey!"

"But, unlike you, they weren't at all interesting to listen to." He sighed happily as Kevin reached up to stroke around his neck and back. "I was dead bored."

"And you're just way too polite to get up and leave." Kevin smiled as Connor unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Exactly," Connor moaned as Kevin's hands got firmer, "that's really distracting you know."

"Just continue the story." Kevin moved to lick and suck behind the red head's ear, gratified by the other man's almost inaudible whimper.

"It… it took a while to finally get back here but… oh-that's nice…" The ministrations his back moved lower, causing his brain to melt little by little, "but," he went on, "they got me lunch and, yeah, I came back, we got a taxi." Kevin's hand deftly slid across Connor's thigh, cupping the slowly growing bulge between his legs. "Kevin!"

"Mmmh," Kevin groaned, abruptly turning so that his growing arousal was pressed against Connor's side, "yes?" He wrapped both hands around the other man's neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

"Wait- oh God, Kevin, wait." Connor's actions belayed his words as he bucked up into the hand moving on his hard arousal. "We have to be down there in twenty minutes-" he was cut off as a groan ripped its way out of his throat as he was violently thrown backwards, his mouth again assaulted by Kevin's soft, insistent tongue.

"Who cares," Kevin gasped as he ground down hard onto Connor's hard prick, "ugh, you feel good, have I ever told you that?"

"Yeah, last night." Connor somehow grated out, voice tight and hips bucking along with Kevin's.

"Well," Kevin gasped out against the pale neck, his movements steadily increasing in pace, rapid breaths coming faster and faster, "I'm- _fuck_- I'm telling you again." His hands moved from Connor's neck to grip hips, creating a fast, less sporadic rhythm.

"Gosh Kevin, stop talking." Connor arched up against the warm weight on top of him, the pressure in his throbbing cock increasing as heat coiled low in his spine. "Nnnn," He moaned, reaching up to pull Kevin down for another searing kiss, tongue thrusting into the hot, wet, cavern, swallowing the needy groan his ministrations received.

Legs entwined, the two moved together, their clothing creating friction that was altogether just right and not enough. Sweat broke out along their foreheads as the friction between the two as they rutted against each other.

"C-Connor," Kevin's movements sped up, arching as Connor jerked and writhed underneath him, "I'm gonna- fuck, I'm _coming_."

His hips stuttered and his cock jerked as he plunged head first into sweet release, stifling his groan of completion into the thundering pulse of the other man. He vaguely registered his partner's muffled scream of completion as he lost himself in his own.

They clung to each other, sweaty and sticky bodies taking ragged breaths as they came down from their highs.

"We were supposed to be getting ready." Connor said ruefully when his breathing finally slowed.

"Yeah... sorry." Kevin said, not sounding sorry at all.

"What possessed you to do that?"

"You're mine, and I missed you. A lot."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well that makes it a bit better."

"My pants are ruined." Kevin murmured contentedly into the juncture of Connor's neck.

"Shoot," Connor said, glancing over at the clock, moving to sit up, "we only have ten minutes to get down there."

"No time to shower."

"Stop trying to give me a hickey."

"_Fine_." Kevin rolled off the top of his companion and pushed himself to his feet, stripping his pants and attempting to straighten up his wrinkled shirt. "I need another shirt too…"

"Hurry up and get dressed then." Connor snapped back, the post orgasmic, sated feeling in his limbs residing as he stripped his own ruined pants.

* * *

><p>"Finally, you're here!" Steve enthused as Connor and Kevin walked up to meet him in the lobby of the hotel.<p>

"Sorry about the wait," Connor interjected before Kevin could open his mouth, "we were… busy." Kevin smiled slyly at Steve, mouth turning up into a smirk at the thought of the event that had made them so late.

"Yeah," Kevin murmured as Steve turned to lead them out of the hotel, speaking so that only Connor could hear him, "more like getting busy-ouch!" Kevin grumbled as Connor surreptitiously stomped on his foot.

As they made their way out into the warm air and bright sun, Kevin's jaw dropped as he spotted the car Steve was stepping into.

A perfectly polished, silver Ferrari.

He couldn't hold in his moan of longing, especially when he saw the Mickey Mouse ears on the car antenna.

"Nice car, huh?" Connor whispered as they made their way into the back seat.

"It's alright." Kevin remarked off handedly, buckling his seat belt and noting that the car smelled brand new.

"Like it?" Steve said as he got into the driver's side, "Just came in, ain't she a beauty?" He smiled as the car started up, the engine purring like a contented cat.

"It's very nice, Steve." Connor said, stroking the leather reverently. Kevin snorted.

"Why aren't you up front, Connor? Only one person really has to sit in the back." Steve looked at him in the mirror as he turned on the highway.

"I'd rather stay back here," the red head chanced a glance at Kevin and winced as he saw the storm brewing in his eyes, "yeah, I'll just sit here with Kevin."

"Oh." Steve said shortly, obviously turned off, turning back to look at the road.

"So how's Orlando in the winter?" The brunette asked after a long period of silent driving, careful to keep his voice light and happy, while simultaneously hating having to talk to the man.

"It's a bit chilly these days. Almost sixty degrees. But not as bad as where you come from, am I right?" He chuckled lightly as he turned into the parking lot of Downtown Disney.

"Yeah, global warming and everything." Connor chirped. Kevin sighed at his obvious attempt at keeping the conversation going.

"And here we are!" Steve said as he pulled into a parking spot, turning the ignition as the car came to a smooth halt. "I welcome you to Downtown Disney."

"Woah." Kevin breathed, eyes wide, as he stared at the spectacle that was the entrance to Downtown Disney. He beamed as he hopped out of the car. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help the awed expression that crossed his face as he gazed.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Connor said, moving around the car to stand beside his boyfriend, grabbing his hand quickly and squeezing it before he released it. Kevin looked down at the man next to him and almost forgot that they weren't alone.

Almost.

"Yup," Steve said, obnoxiously walking to stand on the other side of Connor, "whenever I come here, I feel… happy."

"The feeling's mutual." Kevin said, noting that not even the presence of the annoying, persistent, _incredibly_ aggravating Steve Blade could dampen his spirits at the thought of walking through the wonderful world that was Downtown Disney.

"You've been here before?" Steve asked, looking around Connor to look inquiringly at Kevin."

"Nope, never." He replied.

"Neither have I." Connor said, leaning back slightly as Steve got just a bit too close to his face.

"Well gentlemen," he said cheerfully, unperturbed by Connor's evasive movements, "let me be your guide."

* * *

><p>"Connor! Can we go there? <em>Please<em>?" Kevin found himself begging within the first five minutes of entering the park as he spotted the DisneyQuest building. He couldn't help the bubble of excitement that welled up in his chest from escaping.

"Really, Kevin?" Steve said, attempting and failing to match Kevin's long strides, "That's for ten year olds." He scoffed as Kevin ignored him and bounced about excitedly as they waited in line to get their tickets.

"It looks like fun." Connor smiled fondly as Kevin positively beamed at the ticket seller as she handed him the tickets.

"Yeah," Steve continued, Kevin rushing ahead of them as they followed at a more sedated pace, "what's with him anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Connor questioned cautiously, his face evening out, sensing dangerous territory.

"I mean," Steve said back as if the answer were obvious, "that he's like a three year old, isn't he? Look at him!" They both turned to the tall brunette who was talking excitedly to a five year old girl who was looking up at him as if he were a God, her mother looking at him in wonder.

Connor's fond smile returned, "He just loves everything and anything to do with Disney."

"Yeah? Well it's weird." Steve said back decisively.

Before Connor could voice his angry retort, the man in question said goodbye to the little girl and ran up the pair.

"Connor!" He said excitedly, eyes sparkling excitedly, "That little girl over there, Catherine, she thought I was Prince Charming! Prince _Charming_, Connor!" He bounced on the balls of his feet, looking the happiest he'd been since Connor had found him getting attacked by the women from earlier.

"I saw, what did you say?"

Steve's irritated huff was ignored by the pair.

"I said that I was on vacation and that Cinderella wasn't feeling very well so she stayed the castle. It was magical." He smiled again and grabbed Connor's hand, pulling him towards their first quest.

Steve followed dejectedly behind.

* * *

><p>"So how was it, guys?" Steve asked as they made their way out the exit of DisneyQuest. "Kevin, you looked quite happy in there, too bad you didn't get the highest score on <em>every<em> game like you said you would."

"I only lost at _one_ game."

"But when you lost, you lost _bad_."

"Blame Connor."

"Why is Connor to blame?" Steve asked, brows furrowing.

"Because, when I was this close to winning, he-"

"That's enough," Connor interjected hastily before Kevin could go into detail about exactly _how_ he had distracted him, "I want ice cream, you want ice cream? I want ice cream. I scream for ice cream and all that. Let's get some ice cream." He steered them towards one of the many vendors.

"I got it," Steve said before Connor could speak to the seller. "Can I have a strawberry ice cream in a cone for me," he glanced sideways at Connor, "a chocolate with rainbow sprinkles in a cone for this guy and-"

"Actually," Kevin interjected, rudely shoving Steve to the side, "change that last part to _two, vanilla_ ice creams with rainbow sprinkles and both in cups, please. Thank you!"

"Of course sir." The man behind the counter said awkwardly, glancing between Kevin and an peeved looking Steve.

"I'll pay." Steve grumbled, shoving at Kevin but having little to no effect, on the taller, stronger man.

"Thanks Steve." Connor said, though he looked at Kevin between narrowed eyes. "Behave." He whispered to the brunette waspishly.

"I am." Kevin whispered back.

"Here you go guys." Steve said as he handed out the ice creams. "Connor, I thought you liked chocolate…" he trailed off as the man in question shook his head.

"Nope, my… preferences have apparently changed." He said back, hoping Steve had caught the double meaning.

Because honestly, who could miss the fact that Steve has been flirting with him since they'd met. The whole time they were alone together, he'd noticed how Steve had tried his hardest to somehow spark the love Connor had once had for him when they were in fifth grade.

Connor didn't know how to tell him that that love had been slowly dying since freshman year of high school and had completely burned out the second he'd set his sights on Kevin.

So, he decided to ignore it and hope it would blow over on its own.

"Oh, alright." Steve said cheerily and Connor internally sighed as his double meaning was ignored.

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Connor said as they walked around the plaza an hour later.<p>

"Um, I gotta use the bathroom," Kevin said as he spotted the restroom, "I'll be right back."

When Kevin was out of earshot, Steve turned to Connor and smiled, leaning in slightly. Connor took a step back.

"So…"

"So." Steve replied, leaning in closer.

"Steve, uh, you're a bit close." The red headed man smiled nervously as the other man quirked his head to the side.

Connor could see the gold flecks in Steve's eyes. His own blue orbs widened as he saw Steve purse his lips slightly.

Backing up hastily, he put his hands on the other man's shoulders. "_What_ are you doing, Steve?"

"I remember when you told me you loved me, Connor. And I'm ready now."

"Ready for _what_?" Connor said, horrorstruck. He knew this was coming, it was inevitable, but, wow, Steve worked _fast_.

"To love you back! When you told me that first time, I was scared, but now, now that you're all, here and sexy and-"

"Wait, _what_?"

"Yes, you're incredibly sexy. And-"

"Steve!"

"Just _listen_. And I just, well, I had to have you, you know?" He adopted a sad puppy look on his handsome features. It didn't suit him.

Connor was utterly flabbergasted. His mouth wide open, gaping like a fish.

"Um," Connor finally managed to sputter out, "what exactly do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say a thing, Connor." Steve advanced and Connor backed away until his back finally hit a wall.

"But... Steve, I'm dating _Kevin_."

"Ditch him. He's just a self righteous, self absorbed, asshole."

"That may be true, but he's still my boyfriend and I... care a lot about him." Steve had now invaded Connor's personal space, reminding him forcefully of Arnold.

"He doesn't need to know." Steve leaned in closer and Connor seriously considered throwing a punch. His left hand twitched into a fist as Steve's hands went to either side of Connor's head, resting on the wall behind him.

"Now, Steve, you used to be my best friend in the whole world," Connor started, trying to instill reason in the other man who had suddenly become someone else entirely, "so that's the only reason why I'm letting you get this far and not screaming rape, but I would appreciate it if you'd stop. I don't feel that way about you anymore."

"Feelings could be resurrected." Steve leaned closer smiling, dull, straight teeth glinting slightly in the sun.

"I didn't know you were even _gay_."

"Me neither till I saw you today."

"You're too close." Connor finally said firmly as his left hand twitched all the more. "Steve-"

His sentence was cut off as the other man leaned in, capturing his lips in a bruising, awkward kiss.

Connor jerked his head backwards as hard as he could, cursing the wall as he banged into it, Steve leaning in closer, their noses squashing together uncomfortably. Connor tried unsuccessfully to push at the stronger body pinning him to the wall. He pushed with all his might, panic rising within him as Steve's hands came up to grip at his hips, effectively pinning him bodily to the wall.

He clenched his eyes shut as a tongue roughly pushed its way through tightly pursed lips, raping his mouth and making him want to gag at the taste of stale cigarettes.

"Don't fight it Con," Steve breathed when he pulled back, before diving back in, ignoring Connor's squawk of protest and his strengthened attempts at getting away.

Connor was terrified. His terror increasing as Steve jerked their hips together and he felt the other man's prick poking him in the hip. He resorted to scratching and pulling at Steve's hair but ceased when the other man moaned pinned him harder against the wall.

He felt angry tears prickling at his eyes as he realized just how helpless he was. He silently begged _someone_ to do something. Weren't they in a crowded plaza?

Suddenly, Connor was free. Gasping heavily as the oppressing weight was thrown off him, he covered his face with his hands, looking through his fingers to desperately check if anyone saw. He sighed as he watched people walking with their kids back and forth in front of him.

He looked around and gasped as he saw Steve being pressed to the wall by an incensed Kevin, his feet barely touching the ground as the tall brunette stared at him through stormy eyes whispering something that Connor couldn't hear.

He internally debated whether or not to stop Kevin from letting out his obvious anger, but decided to take the high road and hastily stepped in as he saw Kevin's fists clench.

"And if you _ever_," he heard Kevin whisper viciously as he shoved Steve harder into the wall, a vein in his forehead pulsing dangerously, "touch him again-"

He was cut off by Steve's derisive laughter, Connor's presence apparently forgotten, "He _wanted_ it. I _was_ his first love after all."

"That's a bunch of bull." The taller man snarled.

Again, Connor found himself unable to speak as the man he'd once loved long ago and the man he'd fallen head-over-heels for fought over him.

He'd have to remember to laugh at this later.

_Much_ later.

"No, it's not," Steve laughed again as Kevin's hands clenched his shirt. "He liked it, he was enjoying it, all gasping and pulling at my hair."

"You son of a-"

Connor finally found his voice. "Kevin!" He shouted reaching out to grab a hold of the enraged man's hand as it pulled back to strike. "You're attracting attention. Calm down." Sure enough, children and adults alike were starting to point and stare at the spectacle. Connor wondered why _this_ was attracting the attention that him being shoved and mouth raped hadn't.

"I will _not _calm down! How _could_ you? Is this some kind of pay back for those girls earlier?" He said, rounding on Connor, chocolate-brown eyes wild.

"What girls?" Steve asked from the ground.

"You shut up." Kevin said, rounding on him again. Steve flinched and closed his mouth.

Connor came up short, his arms dropping in disbelief from Kevin's hands as he gaped at him. "Kevin-"

"Just," he looked away and huffed through angrily clenched teeth, "I'm gonna go to that DisneyQuest place again. I'll meet you back here in an hour."

And with those words he turned, leaving a flabbergasted Connor and gasping Steve staring at his retreating back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOH DRAMA! Sorry for the crappy smut. Frottage: not really my strong suit...  
><strong>

**We all saw this coming. R&R, tell me if I've crossed some sort of line with this.**

**Mistakes: point them out.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SUCH A LONG CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>It was a long, awkward hour. Connor had no choice but to wait with Steve until Kevin came back from his quest.<p>

Sitting on the farthest side of the bench, Connor steadily ignored the other man's existence. He couldn't help noticing how he could still taste the essence of Steve on his tongue. He gagged.

"So…" Steve started, looking toward the redhead and ignoring the way he was ignored, "wanna… I dunno, do something? Together? We can get ice cream."

"No." Connor said through tight lips, "We just got ice cream and I don't want to do anything pertaining to you right now."

"Oh."

They settled back into stony silence. Connor couldn't take it. His mind was whirring with unanswered questions and part of him wanted to just finish the job Kevin had started. When he heard the other man clear his throat, Connor had decided he'd had enough.

"Why'd you do it?" He exclaimed angrily, voice laced with malice as he turned stormy blue eyes onto Steve. "Everything was going _fine_! But then you just _had_ to go and ruin it. Why would you do something like that?"

"I told you-" but Connor didn't let him finish.

"Kevin was having so much fun!" He continued, becoming angrier by the second thinking about just how much Steve had ruined their vacation, "He was just so _happy!_ But then you came along. You ruined it for him!"

"I don't care!" Steve interjected, glaring angrily at the incensed redhead, "Don't you get it? I care about you but I don't give a rat's ass about that other guy."

"It doesn't matter!" Connor replied, turning so they were staring at each other with more than a foot of bench separating them. "It doesn't matter what you care about Steve. You can't just go up to some one and molest them against the wall!"

"I did not molest you!"

"You did." Connor crossed his arms and glowered at the other man. "You didn't have my consent but you kissed me anyway. That counts as molestation or, possibly, rape."

"What are you, a lawyer?"

Connor rolled his eyes and huffed. "No. But what you did wasn't right and I deserve an apology. And so does Kevin."

"I'm not apologizing to that self-absorbed prick." Steve fumed, forest green eyes flashing angrily at the mention of Kevin. "He doesn't deserve you and we both know it."

"Steve, stop!" Connor said angrily, resisting the urge to jump to his feet. "I don't know why you're saying this but I'm with Kevin and it's inappropriate."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't care about Kevin! I don't care if he's dating you, I don't care if you're important to him and I really don't care that he loves you. I hate him. I just want _you_, alright?"

Connor felt his boiling anger suddenly freeze as he settled into a shocked silence. "What did you say?" He finally managed to breath out, certain he'd heard wrong.

"I said, I just want you!"

"No, before that."

"What?" Steve's eyes widened comically, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"About Kevin and me." Connor snapped back.

"Oh," Steve sighed angrily, muttering a curse under his breath, "yeah, he loves you."

Connor felt his own eyes widen. "And how would you know that?" As far as he knew, Kevin hadn't said a thing to him about love. Now that he'd thought about it, hadn't been mentioned at all, actually. Not since their first night in Orlando. Before they were even together.

"He told me."

"He told_ you_ he loved _me_?"

"When he had me pinned to that damn wall," Steve gritted through clenched teeth as if each word cause him great pain, "he literally _spat_ in my face: 'you see that man over there? That's the man I love.' Blah, blah, blah. He's quite corny you know. And he was all angry and stuff and he did, literally spit on me. The mans spits something fierce when he's mad…" Steve went on insulting Kevin but Connor had, by now, tuned him out.

"Wait," he interjected, scrambling through his love struck daze to cut off a rambling Steve, "he said he loved me?" Connor momentarily forgot his current predicament as his mind went into overdrive at the knowledge that _Kevin Price_ loved him and had admitted it.

To… Steve?

"Yes," Steve continued exasperatingly, "but I want you, so he can't have you."

"Whoa there, hold on Steve. I'm not an object and I _refuse_ to play the woman in this little thing here. Now, I love Kevin."

"You… what?" he asked in sudden disbelief.

"Yup," Connor continued heatedly, completely disreguarding Steve's heartbroken expression, "I love him. I love him so much, and you just have to accept that and stop butting in."

Connor felt his anger abide when he saw the other man's crestfallen face. Rising from the bench, he walked to stand in front of Steve, placing a hand on his shoulder hesitantly. "You know," He said, attempting to wipe the pain off Steve's face face: he hated seeing anyone in pain. Even if they had just molested his mouth against a wall. "we can still be friends."

"What?" Steve looked up at him with disbelief. "I don't want to be just friends, Connor. I want-"

"But I do." He cut in before Steve could go off on another rant, "I just want to be friends," he dropped his hand and looked around, anxious for Kevin to get back, "You used to be a great friend, Steve."

"Used to be."

"Yes. Used to be."

"I guess friendship is all I'm getting then…" Steve sighed and shook his head, laughing a bit to himself, "I was a real jerk, wasn't I?"

"A real asshole."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"I really have no chance?"

"None at all."

Sighing again, Steve shook his head again and straightened up. "Well then, I guess we should start over. Turn around."

Slightly hesitant, Connor turned and sat on the bench again, back facing Steve. He jumped slightly as he felt a finger tap his shoulder and turned around, startled to find a grinning Steve's hand outstretched towards him.

"Connor McKinley? Remember me? Steve Blade. Nice to see you again."

Smiling himself, Connor shook hands, "Nice to see you again Steve. You just _have_ to meet my boyfriend. His name's Kevin Price and… he's just, wonderful and…" he trailed off when Steve's smile transformed into a grimace. "What?"

"It still stings."

Connor's face fell. "We're over it. It's done. Closed door. Never happened. I got over you, and you got over me."

"I didn't get over you."

Connor felt his dispersed anger return, "Well try." He gritted out through clenched teeth, smile still fixed in place. "I'm not worth this, okay? It can't be that hard."

Steve smiled again but it looked strained, "Oh, you're worth it alright."

"Steve!"

"But fine. I'll get over you. I'm not saying it'll be easy but…"

Connor sighed heavily, finally dropping his smile, "I guess that's all I can ask for. I wonder where Kevin is…" He looked around; hoping the brunette in question would magically show up. His hopes were dashed, however, as he looked around and failed to spot the familiar face he'd fallen in love with.

"Nothing to do but wait, I guess."

* * *

><p>Kevin looked down at his shoes as he walked towards the bench where he previously left his boyfriend and the <em>other man<em>.

He honestly didn't know what to think of what he'd seen. The violent tug from somewhere in his chest that made his throat hurt and his eyes prickle at the sight of his boyfriend kissing Steve was enough to send him into a fit. He'd said things he hadn't meant to say, done things he hadn't meant to do.

Like almost punch Steve in the face.

_How could he just leave them there?_

What good would it do to leave Connor and Steve alone for, Kevin checked his phone, a whole hour? His feet picked up in pace as Kevin approached the bench. He could now see the shock of red hair and he smiled against his will. His smile vanished, however, as he caught sight of the raven haired man who had tried to molest _his_ Connor.

And _his_ Connor had apparently liked it.

Because Steve had been Connor's best friend for years, right? He obviously knew more about him than Kevin did. This realization caused his stomach to churn unpleasantly as he huffed out a breath of confused irritation.

His quick steps and long strides finally brought him to the other two men and he internally laughed at Steve's face as he approached.

"So," He started, and, not knowing what else to do, he decided to take the easy way and said what was on his mind: "I've been thinking," he held up a hand as he saw Connor start to interrupt, "And… I honestly don't know what to do about this. It's never happened to me before." He screwed up his face, features twisting as his mind whirred with the still-fresh knowledge that his boyfriend had practically cheated on him.

Connor stood and walked over to Kevin, stopping when they were almost toe to toe. "Kevin?" He waited for the other man to meet his eyes before he continued to speak, "Kevin, you know I'd never-"

"-But you did-"

"But I didn't mean to!" Connor finished hotly. "He came onto _me_. You _must_ know that!"

"Well," Kevin stalled, gaze shifting as he thought. To be honest, he didn't know what to believe. No one's ever cheated on him before. No one's ever made his mind whirr and his chest tighten and his head feel dizzy like Connor had either. "I," Hesitant brown eyes met baby blue and Kevin huffed out a breath, lips curving into a cruel impersonation of a smile, "I don't know, really. All I saw were you two kissing against a wall. What was I supposed to think?"

Connor bit his lip. "Kevin, you know what you told Steve earlier? When you had him pinned in your death grip and threatening to punch his face in?" He motioned to Steve who recoiled on the bench as if trying to shrink away.

Kevin blinked and shook his head. "I have no idea what I said to that bastard."

"Hey!"

Steve recoiled again as Kevin rounded on him and glared.

Connor bit his lip harder, brows furrowing against the wave of disappointment that threatened to crash over him. "You said you… you said..." He stopped as Kevin continued to stare blankly at him.

"Look," Kevin continued when Connor seemed like he wasn't going to finish his thought, "I… I think we should just leave this for later and…" he looked at his surroundings, the bubble he thought had burst earlier making itself known, filling up again, "enjoy this. I don't know when I'll ever be back here." He smiled when he spotted the giant red, orange and black blimp, eyes following it high into the sky. "Let's just be adults about this and leave it for now. We'll just enjoy Disney while we can."

"Yeah, because three men in Disney world is real adult."

Kevin immediately dropped his smile and rounded on Steve, eyes flashing, "And _you,_ don't speak unless you are spoken to."

"You're not my-"

"I'm about five seconds from bashing your head in right now."

"Fine."

Connor looked from Kevin to Steve for a split second as if both had suddenly grown two heads and announced their marriage to each other.

Shaking himself, he smiled as the two went into a heated staring contest. "You're right." His proclamation eased the tension as both men looked toward Connor who positively beamed as he saw things clearing up. "Let's go ride that blimp, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Kevin?"<p>

"Woah."

"Hey man, you okay? Is he always like this, Connor?"

"Um… sure."

Connor looked from the brunette who was leaning rigidly over the edge of the balloon basket to look out at the view. He had to admit, it was something incredible. Connor could see everything. He took a deep breath and smiled at the sight. The plane ride had been different. He couldn't see the little people walking around 400 feet below him on the plane. Connor figured they looked like little busy ants from his current height. He laughed out loud as he saw a little girl atop her father's shiny head, the insane image of a fire ant carrying a rock popped into his head and he was sent into a fit of giggles.

"You alright there?" Steve looked from the outstanding view to stare askance at a giggling Connor.

"I'm fine," he assured the other man, nodding and turning from the view to look back at Steve. "Inside joke."

"With yourself?" Steve's eyes widened as he stared at the red head as if he had just announced that he would take up a career stealing pants and asking for a dollar in return.

Connor bit his lip and shifted his gaze to Kevin who was still leaning out the basket, completely still.

"Yeah," he finally answered, smiling at how ridiculous he sounded, "inside joke with myself. You wouldn't- Kevin!"

Connor weaved around a small child to reach Kevin who had just went ridged and then shuddered. Connor heard a horrible gag as he watched Kevin's body convulse.

"Hey," Connor said in a soothing voice as he rubbed the vomiting man's back, "you never told me you were afraid of heights." He forced a chuckle as he tried to humor Kevin, who was now violently coughing and spluttering over the edge.

"Yeah, well," he said hoarsely, spitting and straightening up, only to hunch back over as his face went from gray to green, "I've never been in a blimp. And I'm not scared." He finished, his voice catching as he spit out of the balloon again and hung his head low. "My stomach hurts." He moaned, voice wretched.

"Must've been the ice cream." Connor said, still rubbing Kevin's shuddering back.

"I'll bet Steve poisoned me."

"Hey!" Steve said, coming over onto Kevin's other side and smirking as he saw that the sick man was trembling. "I've done no such thing." Nevertheless, his smirk grew as Kevin gave a weak scoff.

"Just tell me when we get down."

"I thought you'd like the view." Connor asked, a tad disappointed at his wasted efforts to get Kevin to cheer up and forget about previous events.

"I did," Kevin assured him, straightening up, "for about a minute. Then I looked down." He clenched his eyes as if to fight off a wave of nausea and opened them with a deep breath. "I'll just look out." He glanced at the horizon and stared, breathing deep as the color returned to his face. "Yeah, this is just perfect."

Connor smiled and moved to stand next to him, pillowing his head into the taller man's shoulder to look over the horizon. "Yeah," he agreed, "almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"You just threw up."

"Oh yeah. Fine, this is just almost perfect."

And it was.

"Hey Kevin!" Steve suddenly shouted next to Connor's ear, effectively startling him enough that his head jerked away from Kevin's broad shoulder, "Are you okay? You really _threw up_ a lot over there." Steve turned to shout these words at the guide who had, apparently, been ignoring the trio completely until now.

The short, plump, slightly old guide carefully hobbled over to the three and Connor's almost perfect moment was promptly ruined.

"Vomit does not fly!" The old man lectured, staring at a startled Kevin with immense dislike. "If someone had gotten hit-"

"-_we're over water!-"_

"-If someone had gotten hit," the guide plowed on, "you would've had a huge price to pay Mr…"

"Price."

"Don't get snippy with me young man!"

"I wasn't getting-"

"Now, I've been working here for ten years and, occasionally, people do throw up, you know? But no one's ever disrespected me with so much sass before. 'Price'? What kind of name is Price? Price indeed. You'll be paying a Price no doubt about that."

Connor sighed irritably as Kevin and the instructor bickered, his almost perfect moment almost perfectly ruined.

* * *

><p>"Connor?"<p>

"Yes, Steve?"

"Why is Kevin such a child?"

Both men looked over to the man in question. Bent over a box of LEGO's and grinning broadly, Kevin looked like an over grown kid in a candy store.

"I don't know Steve. He's very young at heart, I guess. It says all ages anyway, so why not act like a child?"

"Yeah, sure…."

"Hey, Steve?" Connor quirked, eyes glancing back to check that Kevin couldn't hear. "Are you sure Kevin said he loved me?"

Steve rolled green eyes and scoffed. "Would I lie about that? _Me_?"

Nodding uncertainly, Connor hummed, "Right."

* * *

><p>"Steve?" Connor asked as he idly watched Kevin order Churros, "Now, were his exact words 'I Love Connor'? Or-"<p>

Steve sighed irratably, "I don't really remember. All I know is that he said he loved you. Or some variation. But 'love' was definitely used."

"Okay. Okay, good." Connor said, vaguely noting that he'd almost walked into a pole, so deep into his musings he was.

* * *

><p>"Are you positive," Connor perked as him and Steve waited outside of a souvenir shop for Kevin to pay for gifts for Arnold and Nabulungi, "that he said he loved me? There was no way it could've been anything else?"<p>

"I'm totally sure, Connor. Now get in there. I think that cashier lady is liking your pretty-boy's pretty smile a bit too much."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> he said he loved me?"

"For God's _sake_ Connor! Yes!"

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time they finally pulled away from all the shops and shows to climb into Steve's car.<p>

"How about some easy listening?" Steve asked from the front seat.

"Sure." Connor answered as Kevin pointedly buried his head onto the redhead's shoulder.

"Okay then."

Reaching out, Steve flipped through radio stations and settled as a guitar started strumming, creating a soft, slow beat.

"Oh!" Steve crowed as the singer's mellow voice wafted through the car, "I love this song!" He started to sing along with the male lead, his flat voice drowning out the actual artist.

Connor himself didn't know the song Steve was belting but he tuned it out as he finally addressed Kevin with the one thing that had been weighing heavily on his mind.

He turned to look down at the man on his shoulder, "Hey," he said in a soft voice so Steve couldn't hear him, "Kevin?"

"Mhhm?"

Steve's off tune voice floated in and out of Connor's consciousness. "_Love fell down. Didn't we try? Didn't we try?_"

"Are you sure you didn't tell Steve anything when you grabbed him?"

Kevin's features twisted, confusion written clear across his face though his eyes stayed closed. "As far as I can remember, not really, why?"

"It's just that…" he paused to collect himself as he felt a blush stain his cheeks through the darkness.

"_Oh my heart, what did I know? What did I know?"_

"I thought I heard something else." Connor finally mumbled, knowing fully that this was a lie.

"What did you hear?"

Connor didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? That he was so completely hung up about the fact that he'd technically heard through the grape vine that Kevin loved him? Why was he even so focused on that one simple word, anyway? It's not like he didn't know Kevin _cared_ for him. But did he _love_ him? Connor hoped the answer was yes.

Because he definitely loved Kevin.

"_You won't be, my angel. I won't be, your guy."_

"I didn't _hear _anything, per say."

"Permsay?" Finally, Kevin opened his eyes and sat up, turning his torso to face the redhead in the dark.

"I heard you threaten him." Connor suddenly shifted gears. He couldn't do this. He couldn't actually make a _love_ confession in the back of a car. How old was he? Twelve?

Kevin's eyes widened slightly, "I'm sorry?"

"I did." He blurted, his mouth running off without giving his brain time to catch up, "I heard you threaten him and… and it was wrong of you to do that." _Shut up_, Connor told himself frantically, _shut up, shut up, shut up. What are you doing?_

Kevin's brows shot up to his hairline. "It was _wrong_?"

"_Love fell down, where do I turn? Where do I turn? Love fell down, who am I then?_"

"Violence," Connor continued, his tongue ignoring his brain's requests to _just shut up_, "is never the answer. You scared him, Kevin."

"He was _molesting your mouth!_"

"_But go ahead and try, go ahead and try. Just go ahead and try, you'll like it."_

"I know that, but-"

"_You'll like it,"_

"-you still could've handled that differently."

"_You'll like it,"_

"What!" Kevin asked outraged as Connor defended the other man.

"_You'll like it._" The guitar trailed off and Steve chuckled lightly as he held the last note longer than necessary, "Wasn't that a great song, guys?" He asked as the song finished and another one came on. He ignored the stunned silence that answered his question and laughed as he seemed to recognize the semi-fast beat, beginning to sing again. Connor continued to tune him out. _"Come on, come on, I'll leave on the light for you."_

"You're defending him?" Kevin said angrily, Connor shushed him and glanced at the man in question.

"No, but…" he trailed off as his brain finally managed to catch up with his mouth enough to stop the train of thought from verging into dangerous territory, "Actually," he changed gears again, "nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"_With just a touch I'll send you to the moon baby. With just a touch I'm gonna set you free."_

Kevin paused and stared at Connor for a long moment. Finally, he shook his head no. "We need to talk about this. Why are you defending him and getting mad at_ me_ for thinking you needed help?"

"I did need help!" Connor shot back, only slightly embarrassed to be admitting that help was need.

"I didn't say anything that bad when I had him pinned Connor. And certainly nothing to 'hurt his feelings'. Well," he paused, "I didn't threaten to kill him."

"Yes you did."

"_Come on and take my rocket ride. I feel you quiver when I shiver inside."_

"Well," Kevin said irritably, moving over in the seat to be as far away from Connor as possible, "If you're angry that I tried my best to protect you, then fine. I see how it is."

Connor's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You obviously didn't want me intervening then?"

"Oh, not _this_ again."

"Yes 'this again'. You won't give me a straight answer."

"_Everything hot happens in the dark baby! Everything could be happening now!"_

"Look," Connor said desperately trying to calm Kevin's rising temper, "it's just… not coming out right. It's not sounding like I thought it would sound in my head."

"Oh really?" Kevin asked sarcastically. "Because it's sounding like you think that I wasn't doing you a favor by detaching that man's lips from yours and that I should be punished for it."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Connor! This isn't making any sense! We're talking in circles here! And I can tell, this isn't the real problem." Kevin furrowed his brows and leaned closer to the other man so as to see him better through the mild darkness. "Something else has been bugging you all day and you haven't told me."

Connor's mouth gaped in disbelief. "How did you know?"

Kevin smiled slightly, his anger seeming to evaporate now that they were actually getting somewhere. "You thought I wouldn't notice? You thought you were being conspicuous?"

Connor could only nod as he felt himself fall harder for this man who seemed to know him so well.

"You were all unfocused and you looked kind of confused most of the time. Looked a bit daft, actually."

"Hey!" Connor laughed, the previous tension breaking as Kevin joined in and shook his head, all sourness between them forgotten.

"You did." The brunette said through his laughter. "But," he sobered somewhat, "really, Connor, what's wrong? You've been worried. Just tell me."

By now, Connor's laughter had died out and he now sat staring nervously at Kevin. Should he tell? Would Kevin laugh?

He jumped as the car hit a pothole and he was pitched forward by the sudden bump.

It'd probably be better to have this conversation while they were alone.

Finally, he glanced back up to Kevin. "When we get back." He sighed as Kevin nodded somewhat reluctantly and moved back over to lay his head on Connor's shoulder.

For the time being, things were back to being almost perfect again.

"_Don't think too much, just let me touch you there! Don't think too much, just get it up in the air!"_

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad.**

**I have no clue if the Gavin Creel songs were ever on the radio.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Merry (belated) Christmas! Happy (belated) Hanukah! Happy (belated) Kwanza!**

**Enjoy your chapter! (This was murder to write. Took me hours of random typing, deleting, more typing and drifting off. So you better at least like it-.-)**

**Warning: this chapter has nothing to further the non-existent plot. And it's fluffy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was an awkward parting when Connor and Kevin arrived at their hotel in Steve's car.<p>

"Well," Steve said, exiting the car and moving to give both men a hug. He stopped when Kevin raised a dubious brow, "I hope I see you guys later. Maybe we can meet up…?"

"Yeah," Kevin said without enthusiasm, "maybe."

"Bye, Steve." Connor said, sticking out his hand. Kevin mirrored him.

When the duo finally arrived to their hotel room, Connor went and sat on the couch, trailed closely by Kevin, and started clicking through TV channels.

"Well," the taller man said as he sat on Connor's side leaning toward him slightly so their shoulders brushed, "we should talk."

Connor nodded, his gaze not leaving the TV. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Hm, sometimes."

"I'll start then?"

"Go ahead."

"What was wrong with you earlier?" Kevin asked bluntly.

"You don't waste any time, huh?" Connor nervously tried in attempts to stall.

"You're stalling."

The redhead laughed. "That I am."

Kevin twisted around to stare at the other man. "Just tell me. What are you afraid of?" He huffed angrily as he saw the other man was still staring fixedly at the TV.

That was the question Connor had been asking himself all day. What _was_ he afraid of? Rejection? That was ridiculous. Connor knew Kevin cared for him. But was it enough? Connor wasn't sure and he didn't know if he wanted to find out.

"Are you sure," Connor started, choosing to go with his earlier path, "that you didn't say anything really… _worth_ something to Steve?"

Kevin, confused as ever, thought hard as he tried to figure out what Connor could mean. He remembered watching Connor and Steve kissing against a wall and seeing red. He grimaced as the scene played itself over in his mind. Steve pinning Connor, Kevin storming over and gripping the raven haired man, yanking him back and pinning him against the wall by his shirt. He remembered speaking. Death threats and declarations and more death threats and… wait.

Declarations?

His eyes widened as he remembered another thing he'd said. The one thing that seemed slightly out of the ordinary in such a situation. He prayed it wasn't the one thing Connor was talking about and internally cursed his habit of letting his mouth get away with his temper.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied, "Stop being so cryptic."

Frustrated, Connor felt his well-kept self control snap as Kevin just didn't get it.

"Okay," the redhead sighed irritably, reaching his limit of tolerance, "you want me to be frank? Fine."

"Who's Frank?"

Connor gave him a look.

"Sorry." Kevin smiled unabashedly, holding up his arms in apology for his attempt at a distraction.

"Kevin," He said, straightforward and facing the other man, "Steve told me what you said when you had him pinned."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And he said that you said that you loved me."

"He said what?"

"That you told him that you loved me! Gosh, are you hard of hearing?"

Kevin looked at Connor for a long moment, mouth gaping slightly as he struggled to find the right words that would mollify the other man without revealing too much, attempting to avoid the possibility of Connor rejecting him. Connor quirked his eyebrows and stared back.

"It seems," Connor said, breaking the silence, "that we are at an impasse."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "It seems we are. I don't remember-"

"-that's bullshit." Connor snapped.

"Connor!" Kevin gasped, surprised at the other man's language.

"I'll bet," Connor said, visibly regaining his control and leaning forwards, "you remember exactly what you said."

Kevin's eyes widened as Connor's blue orbs searched his own, "W-what?" he stuttered, he'd never been very good at lying, "What makes you think that?"

Connor smirked, his gaze non-relenting as it bored into Kevin. "You're a horrible liar you know."

The brunette smiled against his better judgement. "I know."

"Please," Connor cringed as he pleaded, he loathed begging, "just tell me?"

"I don't know what to say." Answered Kevin, knowingly lying through his perfect teeth.

"Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

Kevin came up short as he mulled the question over. Why didn't he just tell Connor the truth? He knew he loved the other man. So why not say it?

He was Kevin Price. Sure, he was afraid of rejection, but he was Kevin _freaking_ Price. He never got rejected.

"I love you."

Connor felt his face freeze and Kevin laughed lightheartedly at his expression, the sensation of a weight lifting from his shoulders making him feel buoyant and light.

"Yup, that's right," he smiled, vacantly noting Connor blinking rapidly and staring at him as if he'd just lost his mind. "I love you. I, Kevin Scott Price, love you, James Connor McKinley. And now, you're stuck with me." He decided to ignore Connor's pitiful attempt at speech and continued with confidence, "Because when I love someone, I love them forever. And I love you. So yeah, you're-"

His long tirade was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed forcefully against his own, effectually ending his rant in a soft, low moan. "You ramble like a fool sometimes." Connor murmured.

Kevin chuckled lightly, "I know," he mumbled and the kiss became toothy as they both smiled.

Connor snaked his tongue out and ran it along the seam of the other man's lips, silently begging for entrance. Kevin opened up to the probing muscle and groaned anew as the other man invaded his senses, overwhelming his taste buds.

Hands moved and gripped at Kevin's hair as the urgent kiss softened and gained in finesse. Sloppy tongues slowed, moving lithely against one another in a subtle dance that was something sweet and spicy, tender and rough. Something like love. Kevin whimpered as emotion and pleasure built like a balloon in his chest and he fell backwards, pulling Connor on top of him as his back hit the armrest of the couch.

Panting, Connor reluctantly pulled back as his lungs screamed for air. He gazed down at the other man and opened his mouth, only to pause as he scrambled to find the right words. He knew a simple 'I love you too' would've been completely acceptable but he figured it was too clichéd. Words just sounded wrong.

So instead, he smiled, wide and bright, hoping the gesture would say all that he couldn't with big words and love declarations. When Kevin grinned back, eyes lighting up like fireworks, he knew his message was received.

_I love you, too._

Kevin reached up, looping strong arms around the other man's neck and pulled him down back into a heated kiss, arching his hips slightly as the redhead started up a slow grind. He felt the touch of a hard cock drag across his own growing arousal through layers of clothing and he snapped his hips upward, veins pounding as heated blood rushed south.

Smirking slightly, Connor pulled back again to dip his head, ignoring the halfhearted tugs on his hair to drag him back. The small tugs stopped as his lips trailed lower and lower, brushing tantalizingly close to the other man's heated skin, just barely touching. Kevin whimpered as Connor bypassed his sensitive neck altogether and moaned aloud and his cock gave an achy throb as Connor bit down, leaving an angry red mark just above his shirt collar.

Quick fingers undid Kevin's top buttons and the redhead jerked the shirt up to tug over the other man's head, a bolt of arousal shooting straight through his groin as Kevin emerged from the shirt, tousle haired with blood reddened lips, looking thoroughly turned on.

Connor glanced down and paused as he admired the toned torso below him. He'd seen the other man naked many times before. And, with the establishment of their new found relationship, had definitely taken the time to touch, taste and worship the truly magnificent body. But now, now was different. Connor felt different. They were doing something _different_.

Shaking himself at the sound of Kevin's frustration, Connor's gaze snapped up to meet the look of a dubious Kevin. "You gonna stare at me all day?" He smirked when Connor rolled his eyes. His smirk vanished however as he recognized the tell-tale sign of mischief and his mouth was again attacked with vigor. He opened immediately and a hot, wet tongue teasingly flicked and swirled against his own.

Kevin began to move in hips in small, needy circles, delighted as the other man joined him for each grind and roll of his pelvis. He spread his legs as Connor moved to straddle his thighs as a hand roamed down his exposed chest to cup at his urgent need.

"Hurry it up," he panted when Connor started to shimmy his way down until he was level with Kevin's groin, "what are you doing?" He asked, having something entirely different in mind that didn't involve him on the bottom.

"You're going to fuck me." Came Connor's blunt response as he tugged at the brunette's zipper and button.

Kevin's breathing stuttered and he choked out a garbled version of a question. Connor raised his brow, smiling in triumph as he finally managed to get the others' pants down and across the room. "What?" He asked as he pulled down his briefs, taking a moment to marvel at the proud, erect cock in front of him. He dropped his voice to a husky exhale as he leaned forward to breathe around the long shaft in front of him, "Don't you understand?" He flicked his tongue lightly along the base, "I want this," he licked a long strip from base to tip, "in me tonight. Understood?" He received a garbled version of his name and a sharp thrust of Kevin's hips in reply and he reached down to palm his own needy erection through his jeans. He continued his ministrations, tongue lapping at the bead of pre-come his action garnered and he moaned at the wicked good flavors that assaulted his pallet.

Kevin's hands scrambled and tangled in red hair as his over sensitive tip was teased mercilessly by a talented tongue. He groaned in frustration and tried to thrust up into that smirking mouth, only to whimper as the heat was removed.

Connor pulled back completely, staring at Kevin through his fringe, "Uh, uh, uh," he admonished, "if you're fucking me, I want to enjoy my treat, first." He opened his mouth and drew the tip of the angry red cock in front of him in and suckled lightly.

"Fuck! Connor!" Kevin almost shouted, the stimulation on his frayed nerve endings making him desperate.

"What do you want?" Connor asked, lips brushing against Kevin's straining shaft with every word, spreading salty pre-come and making his lips shine. Kevin looked down past his heaving chest to the deviously erotic sight of his soon-to-be lover smiling devilishly, lips glistening with pre-come and hair perfectly mussed. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

"What do you mean 'what do I want'?" Kevin asked, annoyance making its way through his fogged haze of lust.

The redhead rolled his eyes and dipped his head to draw as much of the erect cock into his mouth as possible, relishing the quick shout of relief and tug on his hair as he rolled the incredibly hard phallus around his tongue. Caught up by the pleasing feel of the thick shaft, he chocked and gagged as Kevin's hips snapped uncontrollably, shoving his cock deep down Connor's throat.

Coughing, he pulled back and looked beseechingly at a sheepish Kevin.

"Sorry." He said, voice hoarse and thick from want and arousal.

Connor shrugged offhandedly and gave a wicked grin, leaning back in to lap at the tip of the erect cock.

"Just put it in!" Kevin said, pushing forcefully down on Connor's head. He sighed happily as he was suddenly enveloped in Connor's hot, wet mouth. His grip tightened and his hips bucked uncontrollably as he fucked the other man's mouth. His moans of _"fuckyesthat'sperfect_" ran together as he felt himself near completion.

Pulling control from the deepest part of him, he carefully moved his hands to grip at Connor's face and pulled the other man's mouth off him.

He dragged the other man up and their lips locked in a mad, desperate kiss as Kevin flipped the other man over and made quick work of his clothes.

When they were both naked, Kevin buried his head into the other man's neck as pure lust shot straight through to his groin, making him tremble slightly in overwhelming need.

"You okay?" Connor asked, voice laced with arousal. At Kevin's nod, he smiled up at the other man. "I love you."

Kevin grinned back and Connor's respiration paused at the breathtaking sight. "I love you too. Do you have any…" he trailed off, blushing though it was hardly noticeable due to his flush of arousal.

Connor tilted his head in confusion. "Any what?"

Kevin laughed slightly, a nervous sound. "Lube?"

"Oh." Connor replied lamely. "Yes, we'll need that won't we?"

Kevin ran his hands up and down the redhead's torso, relishing the soft, silky feel of the other man's skin. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's necessary."

"Pretty sure?"

"I've never done this with a man before." Kevin said sheepishly, slightly embarrassed.

"Neither have I." Connor replied quickly.

"We need lube." Kevin said back, getting back on track in attempts to distract himself from the arousing as hell fact that he was the first one to see Connor like this. To do _this_ with the other man.

"Lotion?" Connor suggested, he had no idea what he was doing. His first time had been with a woman and she scared Connor enough to keep him off sex seemingly forever. When she started bleeding, Connor had gotten so scared he'd almost called an ambulance in his panic.

"Um," Kevin looked around and cursed under his breath when he didn't see anything that looked like a suitable supplicant for lube. "looks like we need to go shopping."

"We'll use lotion for now then," Connor breathed, moving his hand down to stroke Kevin's shaft, feeling it twitch in his grasp.

"I have condoms." Kevin gasped out, reluctantly pushing himself up and away from those wicked fingers to hobble awkwardly to his suitcase and coming back with lotion and a condom. Connor stared at him for a long moment.

"Why do you have condoms?"

"My older brother told me to always bring a condom when you go on vacation. Just in case."

Connor's eyes widened. "And you still listen to that advice?"

Kevin shrugged off-handedly. "It's an automatic thing to me now. He told me when I was seven. Do you know how hard it is to get condom's when you're seven?"

"And I thought you had a nice, perfectly, perfect Mormon family."

"Yeah well," Kevin said, settling back down in between the redhead's thighs, uncapping the bottle and rubbing it between his hands, "he always was the oddball." He leaned down and pecked Connor quickly on the lips. "You ready?" He glided his finger's down, lightly pumping the other man's arousal until it was straining against the foreskin. Moving lower, he circled the other man's opening, watching him carefully and trying his hardest not to think about what he was doing so as to last as long as possible.

"Put it in." Connor said, closing his eyes against the inevitable pain.

It came when Kevin pressed a slick finger against Connor's opening and both men gasped. Kevin grit his teeth as he felt Connor's tight, virgin passage clench around the intrusion as he buried his finger up to the hilt. He looked up and saw Connor's teeth were also clenched as he whimpered slightly at the pain.

Deciding to get the worst part over with, he pushed another finger alongside the original and slowly moved them in and out, encouraged as Connor started moaning and moving his hips in tandem to the probing digits. Kevin started scissoring his fingers as he stretched the other man's virgin passage, moaning as the inner walls clenched tight and hot around his fingers.

"Who... who said you could be on t-top? How do you know I... I don't want to... to ride you?" Connor asked flippantly, though his body belayed his words as he arched wantonly into Kevin's probing digits.

"You did." The brunette replied snarkily though his breathing was labored as his fingers were gripped by gripping heat. "And you can ride me next time." His balls clench dangerously at the thought and took a deep breath to calm his raging libido.

"Who said there's gonna be a next time?" Connor asked, only half jokingly as he tried to regain control.

Kevin smiled at his boyfriend's attempts at winning a losing battle. Crooking his fingers sharply, he reveled in the keening moan and quick snap of the writhing man's hips underneath him.

"I think that's pretty telling." His smirk vanished as Connor sat up, darkened blue eyes glinting dangerously as his hand shot out to stop Kevin's movements.

"Fuck me." Connor said viciously, the jab to his prostate taking all pretenses and throwing them out the window.

Kevin moaned, a raw, guttural sound and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, desperately crushing their groins together and reveling in the friction of that hard, thick cock rubbing against his.

"Connor," Kevin finally choked out after the two men rutted against each other and Connor ground down hard on Kevin's scissoring fingers, "I need… can I… please?" He glanced down and back up to gaze pleadingly at the other man as desperate need threatened to overpower him.

Connor attempted and failed to slow his respiration as Kevin pulled out, slid on the condom and lined his cock up to Connor's stretched opening. "Go ahead." The prone man chocked and tensed as Kevin breached him.

"Relax." Kevin hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as unbearably tight heat clenched around him. "For goodness sake Connor, you need to relax or it'll hurt more." He shifted, his hands resting on each side of the Connor's head, holding him aloft above the panting man beneath him.

Connor nodded and breathed in deep as he let his body loosen and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as he slid in easily until he was balls-deep inside the other man.

He stopped and waited to give Connor time to adjust, thinking of the grossest thing imaginable to stave off orgasm. The image of his first girlfriend popped in his mind and he sighed as the urgency of his arousal depleted slightly. He dipped down to kiss Connor tenderly on the nose and was rewarded by a soft sweet smile that made his chest tighten in a completely non-sexual way.

"Okay, move." Connor said after a few second's pause, wrapping his legs around Kevin's waist.

Kevin felt his incredibly tightly held control snap as he let out a whispered, "thank you" and he flexed his hips, starting up a slow rhythm.

Connor winced slightly at the burn and went to tug tightly at Kevin's hair as something to anchor himself as he was swamped in the wave of pleasure pain of their joining.

Kevin groaned and his hips bucked uncontrollably as the brown locks were pulled. He shifted his hips, changing the angle as his thrusts sped up.

Suddenly, unbearable pleasure shocked Connor through his core, causing the redhead to writhe and keen viciously as if he'd been electrocuted.

Kevin let out a noise that was half laugh, half moan and angled for that spot again. When he found it, Connor arched up, throwing his head back as his mouth opened in a small 'o'. Low, hot vowels escaped him as he writhed and wriggled, flailing fingers desperately seeking a grip. His weeping cock slapped wetly against his stomach, moving between their bodies.

Their movements sped up as pleasure built and heat and fire licked up and down their veins. Kevin moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching, coiling deep in the pit of his stomach as Connor clenched around him with every stab at his prostate.

Connor grit his teeth and almost screamed as pleasure crashed through him with every deep plunge. The sensation of silky, sweaty skin sliding up and down his cock was too much and with a final, carnal cry, he exploded, moaning Kevin's name in a low keen, feeling every nerve ending sparking and sizzling as his release surged between them.

Kevin looked down as Connor shouted as he came, the sound of the other man's completion sending him over the edge.

Hips bucking out of control, his arms shook as pure pleasure suffused through his every pore, shooting his load into the other man's passage. His final, epic shout was followed by a low groan as he finished and collapsed against the other man's chest, sighing happily as strong arms wrapped themselves around his back.

They laid there together for many minutes, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing and the television that had been forgotten.

When Kevin caught his breath back, he shifted, groaning lightly as he slipped out of the other man. Connor screwed up his face at the uncomfortable emptiness.

The brunette hauled himself off the couch and walked with shaky legs to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel to clean them both up.

When they were both come free, Kevin left to get a blanket, returning to drape it over himself and Connor.

They were silent as Kevin maneuvered himself into a comfortable position, finally settling with him laying sprawled across the redhead's chest.

"Connor?" Kevin asked, looking up to meet the other man's eyes.

"Yes." Connor replied, feeling sated and sleepy as his eyes drooped.

Kevin moved up so he was nose to nose with the other man. "I love you." He said, voice laced with more emotion than he cared to admit.

Connor smiled, slow and lazy as he drifted off in to a contented sleep. "I love you too, Kevin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Problems: point them out**

**To Danica: I'll get right on that...eventually. Fail, I know.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy, my loves!**

* * *

><p>Kevin awoke hours later, warm and sleepy, wrapped around the blanket and sprawled across his lover's chest. A content smile stretched across his face and he lifted his head to gaze idly at the redhead who was snoozing soundly, head lolled back against the armrest of the couch.<p>

He carefully shifted around in attempts to get more comfortable.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he overbalanced and tumbled ungracefully off the couch. Before he banged onto the floor, he grappled for a hold and managed to get a strong grip on Connor's arm, effectually bringing him down on top of him as they both fell into a pile of long, heavy limbs, tangled within the blanket.

The redhead woke as he fell, grunting and landing with a small _'oof' _as he came to rest atop the brunette. He raised his head and looked down at a sheepish Kevin.

"Morning!" Kevin said to Connor's accusing stare.

Connor looked over at the clock that read that it was barely morning. "What a wakeup call." He grumbled, feeling groggy and tired and not in the mood for any activity that required him to be conscious.

Kevin laughed and grinned apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I fell."

Connor yawned, "I figured as much." He buried his head into Kevin's naked shoulder, sighing happily at the musky, spicy scent of _Kevin_.

The brunette yawned and Connor laughed, snuffling and drifting. "I'm tired," he said, wrapping his arms around Connor's warm body and pulling him close, "You're warm." He closed his eyes again and started to fall back to sleep.

Connor moved his legs to get into a more comfortable position and groaned when his knee banged hard into the floor. Grunting, Connor stood, pulling the blanket up with him.

"Hey!" Kevin said, standing up as well, wrapping the blanket around his naked body once more, "It's cold down there when you're alone."

"Let's go to bed." Connor said back, walking them to the nearest bedroom.

"If you say so." Kevin replied as he struggled to keep up, feet wrapped around the long blanket as they were.

When they arrived at Connor's bed, Kevin dropped the blanket and climbed in quickly, burrowing under the covers and beckoning Connor to join him. The redhead clamored in and they cuddled together, wrapping long limbs around each other in a tender embrace until it was nearly impossible to tell where Connor ended and Kevin began.

Kevin began to drift off once again.

"Kevin?" Connor asked, breaking the silence. Kevin didn't respond, he was halfway asleep and couldn't muster the energy.

Connor tried again. "Kevin? You awake?"

Kevin still didn't respond. Connor slapped him.

"_Hey_!" he said as he was jolted awake. He rubbed his head and glared at the smirking redhead. "Okay, I'm awake, what do you want?"

"That's no way to speak to your lover, Elder Price."

"That's no way to _wake_ your lover, Elder McKinley." Kevin grumbled back, clearly agitated from the rude awakening.

"I had a question and you weren't awake." Connor chirped back.

"Go ahead," Kevin grunted, "I'm awake now.".

"Will we change?" He asked, looking up at the brunette with clear eyes. "I mean, everything's supposed to change now that we _actually_ had sex and admitted that we love each other, isn't it?"

Kevin pondered the question for a long moment before shaking his head and saying with conviction, "Nothing changes. I've loved you forever and so nothing's really changed." He closed his eyes again with the intention of going back to sleep.

"Really?" Connor asked, not wanting the conversation to end so soon, even though he too was starting to drift.

"Mhmm," Kevin murmured absently, already asleep.

Smiling to himself, Connor watched the man he'd grown to love so irrevocably and felt his chest constrict.

Turning away as he felt his eyes prickle and his nose itch, the redhead settled down and let the warm comfort of Kevin's deep breaths and possessive arms around his waist lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Island of Adventures Connor!" Kevin said as the pair made their way through the gate that next day. "Look!" He said suddenly, pointing to a man in a red costume, "It's Spiderman!"<p>

Connor rolled his eyes as the easily excitable man dragged him to take pictures with the superhero. After a few quick pictures with Spiderman, he figured they were done and went to walk away with the intention of getting something to eat before Kevin tugged on his arm again, this time pointing at Superman and numerous other superheroes.

Connor sighed; they were going to be here for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Can we eat now?" Connor complained fifteen minutes later, tired of taking pictures of Kevin and various men in tights.<p>

"Okay, okay." Kevin finally relented, pulling himself away from a slightly too friendly, superhero that Connor was unable to identify. "Let's get some food then go to Dr. Seuss world," he said, practically dancing away toward a pizza restaurant and Connor had to struggle to catch up, "I want to take a picture with a Who from Whoville."

When the pair got to the front of the line and ordered their food, Connor slipped away with the intention of getting drinks from the fountain.

As he filled the two cups with soda, he felt someone brush his arm and he looked up, an apology on the tip of his tongue until he met cold grey eyes and his 'sorry' got stuck in his throat.

The man was very much older than Connor and he took the initiative and apologized, eyes narrowed in a gaze that bore through Connor, making him feel as if his very soul were being scrutinized.

The drinks took a while to fill and Connor stood there, awkwardly waiting and steadfastly ignoring the other man's burning gaze.

Finally, the drinks were full and Connor quickly hastened away, still feeling the man's gaze burning holes into his neck.

He was satisfied when he sat down with Kevin at an outside table to find that the strange man was nowhere in sight.

The two sat and ate in companionable silence. Connor looked up and ate absentmindedly as he watched the way Kevin's brown locks shifted to and fro in the warm wind.

Kevin looked up to see Connor look away blushing. "You were staring, weren't you?"

Connor smiled and nodded, going back to his food and cursing the color that stained his cheeks, "I may have been _looking_. Is it a crime to look at my boyfriend?"

"No," Kevin flashed his own wicked grin, "I'm yours, feel free to do whatever you please with me." He winked and went back to his food, laughing when Connor turned impossibly redder.

"Excuse me, sir," Connor looked up and his smile melted away as he paled, the same guy from the drink fountain had found him and was now walking up to the pair with a middle-aged, blonde woman with a bad spray tan in tow.

The redhead swallowed and turned back to his food in blatant attempt at ignorance. This man scared him. Reminded him of his father and the father's of the other Mormon children from when he was a kid. Kevin, however, looked up and smiled his perfect Mormon boy smile, standing to offer the couple a handshake.

His smile didn't waver as both the man and the woman didn't shake his hand.

"I'm Stefan Masters," the man said smiling, "and this is my wife," he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close, distancing her from Kevin, "Ashley."

Kevin honestly had no idea what this couple could want. This man's face didn't look familiar at all and neither did his wife's.

The man must've sensed Kevin's confusion, for he smiled and continued, "We stay at the same hotel you do, and I couldn't help but noticing, you two really know your way around here, don't you?"

Connor had a bad feeling about this man. He didn't like the smile, nor the way Stefan's wife, Ashley, stared at him with a look of almost contempt.

"Oh," Kevin said, face lighting up as his knowledge of Orlando was complimented, he didn't seem to sense the air of something like tried patience coming from the couple and he continued to smile at the pair, "no, we're tourists, just like you! And I only know my way so well because of my boyfriend."

This seemed to have hit a nerve with Ashley and Stefan. Ashley sucked in a sharp breath and Stefan narrowed his eyes into snakelike slits, nodding almost imperceptibly as if something he'd been thinking for a long time had just been confirmed.

"Oh, boyfriend?" Stefan asked without open hostility.

"Yeah," Kevin said uncertainly, noting their change in demeanor before choosing to ignore it, "this is Connor," he gestured to said redhead and Connor looked up from where he was staring avidly at his food, smiling through a mouthful of pizza.

"Hi," he said when he had quickly chewed and swallowed, "I'm Connor." He stood and cursed his awkwardness.

He didn't hold out his hand for a shake and neither did the Masters'.

"Anyway," Stefan continued, "we were going to ask you a question about your room but..."

"But?" Kevin asked, sounding perplexed.

"But we don't think you're the right…" Ashley looked the pair up and down, "sexuality for this question."

Connor and Kevin blinked.

"Excuse me?" Kevin finally said in an affronted tone.

"It was a question about the beds. Ours broke while we were having…" Ashley blushed slightly, her tanned skin clashing in a way that reminded Kevin of a rotten apple, "intercourse and well…" she trailed off.

"That's disgusting!" Connor said, utmost horror coloring his tone.

Stefan ignored him and continued where his wife left off, "And I guess it doesn't matter anymore since you two are… well… and you know gay people can't have sex so…" He looked away as if something interesting had just occurred somewhere far away and Connor balked.

"Excuse me? Did you just say gay men couldn't have sex?" He couldn't help the outrage that laced his voice from their ignorance.

Kevin seemed at lost for words.

"Well," Ashley continued, her blush leaving her and tan cheeks cleared once more, "it's not natural so you can't really _have sex_ can you? I mean, sex isn't sex unless it's between a man and a woman. Not the same mechanics and emotions, am I right?"

Kevin made a choking noise and Connor's mouth gaped.

"Where is this coming from?" Connor finally managed.

"Well, like we said." Stefan said with an air of tried patience, "we were just asking the other residents about their experiences with the beds, because ours broke, you remember, and we wanted to see if it was just ours or if the hotel is just cheap. But, I see we've asked the wrong people again… thank you, we'll leave you be."

"Well," Connor said in a slightly choked voice, "that's completely inappropriate, isn't it? Peoples's sex lives are private and-"

"You have no sex life so I suggest we just move on." Ashley suddenly spat "It was… nice meeting you."

Connor again balked at her obvious short temper and Kevin found his tongue.

"Well, that's not very fair, we do have a sex life and it's incredibly rude of you to insinuate otherwise." He furrowed his brows in indignation when Stefan scoffed.

"I'm sure," he said in a placating tone, "that whatever you think you're doing is 'sex' or 'making love' but I can assure you, it's a wholly unnatural thing. There's a difference between what we do," he gestured to himself and his wife, "and what," he sneered in distaste as he looked between Kevin and Connor, "you two do."

"Excuse me," Connor said, anger causing his voice to rise slightly, "I don't know who you think you are to come up to us and start spouting nonsense about our relationship being 'unnatural.'"

"Well it is, isn't it?" Ashley sneered, her perfectly kept composure dissipating at Connor's outburst, "When you two have… intercourse, if you could even call it that, it just doesn't work!" Her mouth turned up into a cruel smile, "Like forcing together two pieces to a puzzle that aren't even remotely close to fitting." She tilted her face up slightly and looked down her nose at the pair.

Shaking his head in complete and utter disbelief, Connor looked to Kevin for an ounce of sanity. His companion, however, was found glaring back at the pair and Connor saw a storm brewing on his handsome features.

"Look," Stefan said, looking around as people started to stare, attracted by Ashley and Connor's arguing, "We're sorry for disturbing your vacation. We hope you have a happy… uh, life." He said this in a rush as he quickly tried to hurry his wife away as she glared daggers into Connor.

As they departed, Kevin heard Stefan mutter under his breath: "May God have mercy on their souls, dear." Ashley nodded and he continued, "I feel sorry for them. All we can do is pray they find the right path."

His eyes widened and he snapped his head to Connor, praying he hadn't heard.

He did.

Sitting back down, the distressed redhead buried his head into his hands and took deep breaths as his breathing hastened noticeably. Kevin stood beside him and rubbed his back. Ignorant of the stares he was receiving, he kneeled down, bringing his face within an inch of Connor's.

He didn't say a word, just stared at the bit of cheek he could see until Connor looked around at him with slightly reddened eyes.

"Hey," Kevin smiled weakly, "you okay?"

Connor took a deep breath and smiled back. "Yeah, it's just… I used to think that, you know? And when I was younger… the way they used to talk about people like us," he shook his head and laughed ruefully, "everyone used to think we were unnatural and now… now, it's like confirmed or something."

Kevin's eyes widened and he grabbed Connor's head, hands framing his face, "Don't you say that," he said, brown eyes boring into blue, "don't you dare go back to turning it off again, okay? You're with me and I love you. I love you so much and I don't care what those ignorant bastards say." He smiled and leaned for a chaste kiss.

Connor smiled back, though it did not meet his eyes. He sighed heavily before standing up. "I'm done with this," he gestured to their food, "you want to go to Dr. Seuss land? Let's go."

Kevin watched as Connor packed up their trash and threw it away. He followed the other man away from the restaurant, staring at his profile and noting that his jaw was still clenched, sky blue eyes hard, like ice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This won't be the last of the Masters'. Sorry but… it's the story!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I _know_. I know, this story is all over the place: I'm no good with plot… I'm sorry! My short attention span and absolutely horrid memory really screws up my life, fanfics included.**

* * *

><p>The duo walked around Dr. Seuss world for a long while in an almost tense silence. Eventually, Kevin got tired of Connor's inner turmoil and decided tried his best to make Connor laugh or smile or to do <em>something<em> that produced an expression of happiness_. _He just wanted that slightly haunted look to leave his lover's eyes.

"Hey, Connor," Kevin said, hooking his arm through the other man's, "let's go on this ride!" He pointed and steered the redhead towards a colorful, slightly demented looking building and Connor sighed shaking his head, a smirk forming.

"How many times do I have to say it," he said, letting himself be towed, "you, Kevin Scott Price, are the most childish twenty four year-old I've ever met." The smirk softened into an endearing smile and Kevin prided himself to know he'd been the one to put it there.

"Yes," Kevin said in mock exasperation, tugging Connor forward to walk faster, "you've said it at least twenty times in the past three days."

"Well then, it obviously must be true." Connor assumed a snooty expression and Kevin laughed out loud.

"You love it." He said to the redhead, laughing again and starting a strange skip-hop-run as if to prove the point. He gripped tight to Connor's arm as the redhead struggled to keep up.

"I wonder why that is." Connor replied, huffing.

"We'll be childish together," Kevin said, "and people will look at _us_ like _we're_ crazy instead of just me."

Connor raised a brow, his smirk returning "Oh, I think all the crazy is reserved for you in this relationship."

Shrugging, Kevin figured it was probably true. Connor was the more laid back one in their relationship; all those years of turning it off had somehow burrowed itself into his personality, making stoicism and nicety his default settings in any new situation. Kevin was the one to wear his heart on his sleeve, as Connor had said before, and do what he felt right and not care what others thought. As long as he was happy and getting somewhere and doing something _good_ in the world.

Kevin continued to try valiantly to ensure that Connor had the time of his life while in Doctor Seuss world, and it had worked, to a point.

By the time they rode all the rides in Whoville and were heading back towards the superhero section of the theme park, Connor's jaw had finally unclenched and his eyes were shining with mirth as Kevin attempted to impress upon Connor the political meanings behind the Dr. Seuss stories.

By the time the brunette finished explaining the connections between _Yertle the Turtle_ and the times of Hitler, Connor was convinced that Dr. Seuss was either a genius or completely mad.

"But why make them turtles?"

Kevin growled in frustration, "Because, then it could be easily made to be a _children's_ story."

"But it's not a children's story?"

"It _is_ a children's story!"

"Whatever you say." Connor rolled his eyes and laughed at Kevin's frustration.

"You're messing with me..." the brunette said, looking at the snickering redhead through narrowed eyes.

Connor allowed a benign smile to break out across his face, "Maybe a little."

The whole incident with the Masters almost completely forgotten, Connor even agreed to go on the roaring green roller coaster, though his reluctance was evident.

"Kevin," he said when they had arrived at the entrance of the ride. He glared up at the wait time that read '_approximately 80 minutes_', "are you really going to make me wait in this long line?"

Kevin looked up at the sign, tsked and nodded, turning back to beam at his lover. "Of course, honey, why not?"

Connor frowned at the soppy endearment.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself standing, crammed together with at least a hundred other people waiting for a minute long ride.

He shifted from foot to foot and sighed, long and loud and Kevin, who had been gazing around them in wonder for the full twenty minutes, looked to him, confusion written clear across his features.

"What's the matter?"

Connor was bored.

So, letting the more mischievous side of him come alive, Connor decided to make things interesting.

"My feet hurt."

Kevin blinked. Connor internally smirked.

"What?"

The redhead laughed as he imagined Kevin's reaction to his little one-sided game. "We've been standing here for almost a half an hour, Kevin, and all you've done was stare at the walls."

Kevin looked around, as if attempting to prove Connor wrong before stopping and nodding in defeat.

"I don't think you've been very good to me, Kevin." Connor's voice took on mournful tone and the other man's eyes widened in distress.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice cracked slightly and Connor briefly wondered if he had taken the game a bit far. He quickly got over it.

"It means," Connor said, blue eyes boring into brown, "that you don't pay enough attention to me."

Kevin's indignant squawk caused many around them to stare and Connor fought hard to keep up the charade. The brunette stared at Connor in disbelief, "We've only just started dating! I've been the best partner ever!"

"Partner?" Connor forgot all about his little game at the term of such an official definition of their relationship sent him for a spiral.

Kevin stopped, puzzled. His face cleared at Connor's bewildered expression and he cracked a smile, "You were playing the whole time, weren't you?"

Connor nodded impatiently. "Yes, I was, now what did you just say?"

Kevin looked confused once more. "Partner? You're my partner, I'm your partner. What?" he smirked at Connor's disbelieving look, happy that the tables were now turned, "oh, come on, you can't tell me that it's such a surprise that I'd call you my partner, is it?"

Connor shook his head uncertainly before nodding. "I've never had a partner before…" Of course, he'd been referring to their relationship as something like a partnership, but that was only in his _mind_. Saying it out loud made it that much more official and he felt himself give up hope of ever being able to _not_ love Kevin Price.

"Awww," Kevin cooed, reaching around to envelope Connor in a big hug, "that's so cute."

Connor didn't appreciate being treated like a teenage school boy and he pushed unconvincingly at the arms encircling him, "It's not cute, it's…" he gave up attempting to push the warm, strong arms away and instead melted into the embrace, "it's sad, is what it is."

Kevin smiled and Connor reluctantly smiled back, looking up from the brunette's chest to stare into chocolate brown eyes, "It's not sad. It's perfect. You're mine and no one else's."

Connor quirked a dubious brow, "You're very possessive, aren't you." He smiled and Kevin didn't even bother to look ashamed.

"Always have been," he leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the redhead's nose, "always will be." He leaned in for another kiss, "Because I love you," he murmured, suddenly sounding soft and assuring, and before soft lips could meet, a cough sounded from a lady behind him.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly, smiling at the couple, "but, the line's moving."

Kevin shrugged and moved forward, pulling the redhead with him and Connor took the liberty to apologize to the woman, turning awkwardly in the embrace to face her.

"Oh it's fine honey, really." She winked and Connor smiled, "I've been known to get a bit… carried away with my significant other as well, if you know what I mean." She gestured to the tall man beside her who nodded and gave Connor a look as if apologizing for his wife's behavior and Connor smiled gratefully and turned around.

"See," Kevin said as the line moved forward and they got closer to the front, "not everyone thinks we're wrong."

Connor looked at his boyfriend with bright eyes. It was nice to know he was accepted to someone outside of his small circle of friends. Who cares about what one prejudiced couple thought? They were normal, they were _natural_.

They waited in silence, Kevin's arm still wrapped loosely around the redhead's shoulders while the line moved ahead and Connor felt the butterflies in his stomach go into a frenzy as they approached the end of the line.

"We're here!" Kevin was suddenly saying, climbing into the green car. Connor strapped himself into the car and took a deep breath. He's done this before. He could do it again. "You okay?" Kevin asked, looking at his lover questioningly.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "I'm fine. Just fine. We'll have fun, yeah? Yeah. Fun. This is gonna be fun." He took a deep breath and the ride began.

* * *

><p>"Honestly," Kevin shook his head as he waited for the redhead to collect himself on the bench, "I thought we'd passed this point."<p>

"Mphfmfmmf." Connor replied, voice muffled as his head was currently resting between his knees.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Kevin tried not to laugh and rubbed the sick man's back and Connor sighed at the calming weight.

"I said," He lifted his head cautiously, "'at least I didn't throw up.'" Any sign of laughter vanished and Kevin stopped the soothing movements. "Hey, don't stop," Connor smiled but it quickly vanished as another bout of nasea hit him. He shoved his head back down between his knees and took deep, calming breaths.

"It wasn't that bad," Kevin said, resuming his ministrations.

"There were two loops, Kevin," he looked up to glare, "and they were _in a row._"

"It was only one loop, but whatever you say." Kevin rolled his eyes and looked around. "Hey, let's go on that ride next!" He pointed excitedly at the giant up and down elevator-like ride and Connor shoved his head back down with an agonized groan.

* * *

><p>"Are you Connor McKinley and Kevin Price?"<p>

Connor and Kevin looked up from where they were resting on the bench to see two park security guards glaring down upon them. Connor felt his stomach twist painfully as the burly men, barely as tall as Kevin, glared down at them with emotionless eyes.

"Yes," he said weakly and Kevin stood, surreptitiously moving to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm Kevin, this is Connor," he smiled, all shiny teeth and chipper voice, "is there a problem, officers?"

Neither of the guards seemed to fall for the Perfect Mormon routine. "Come with us." The gruffer of the two growled.

"I don't see why we should." Kevin said, his voice hardening.

"The park manager would like to see you. You've been requested."

For a short second of Orlando-educed madness, Kevin was over the moon. The _park manager_ wanted to see _him_! He briefly entertained the possibility of the park manager wanting to offer him a job. But the unlikely thought was thrown away almost as soon as it was conceived.

"Of course, officer." He said with feigned authority, "C'mon Connor, can you stand?" Connor nodded and Kevin helped him to his feet where the redhead wobbled shakily before beginning to follow the security guards.

"Do you know why they want us?" he whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Maybe they want to give us a job." Kevin answered sarcastically.

Connor gave him a sideways look, not knowing whether to take the answer seriously or not before finally replying, "yeah, sure. Okay."

* * *

><p>It was a long walk to the management office and they were greeted with less than little enthusiasm by the head secretary.<p>

"Sit." The guards said and the pair sat, Connor staring at his surroundings nervously and Kevin noticed that, for Orlando, the office wasn't very magical, a lone poster of a smiling Mickey Mouse being the only indication of the office's purpose.

"Kevin," Connor whispered, "I don't think they want to give us a job." He had a strange sinking feeling in his gut, which never boded well for him.

"Yeah, me neither," Kevin countered, "but what do they want, then?"

Suddenly, the door to the manager's office slammed open and out stormed the last two people Kevin and Connor wanted to see.

"There they are, officers!" Shouted the shrill, familiar voice, "Those are the men who stole my _three-hundred dollar_ purse!"

Kevin and Connor sat dumbfounded as Mr. and Mrs. Masters approached with the two security guards and park manager in tow. Both men could only stare owlishly up at the accusatory glares that were directed at them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," The grey-haired, wrinkled park manager addressed the two, "but I have here Mr. and Mrs. Masters, and they tell me they suspect you've taken something that belongs to them?"

Connor's mouth gaped slightly as he stared and Kevin scoffed in disbelief. "I'm sorry," he said blinking fast, "but we have no idea what you're talking about."

Mrs. Masters' expression shifted to one of enraged fury, "'Don't know what we're talking about'?" she scoffed in Connor's direction, disgust evident in her tone, "You two… _things_ stole my purse! Probably for one of your little... perverse fantasies-"

"Excuse me," Kevin said, standing abruptly. The effect was immediate as he was the tallest out of the group; he stared down on every head. "but that's discriminatory and you can't accuse us of stealing your purse based to our _sexuality_, it's illegal."

"What are you?" Mrs. Masters snarled back, not backing down as she glared avidly at the brunette, "Are you a lawyer or something? I _know_ it was you."

"And how do you know that?" Connor asked, moving to stand as well.

Mrs. Masters smiled slightly and her husband smirked. "Look in their bags, officer."

The security guard with the nametag that read _Jed_ looked to Connor.

"Go ahead," Connor said glaring heavily at the Masters', "we've got nothing to hide."

Jed shrugged and Connor got the impression that he'd been through this before. He grabbed Kevin's blue backpack, opening it to dig around.

Both Kevin and Connor gasped in utter disbelief as he pulled out a green, alligator purse, and Mrs. Masters' triumphant '_Ha!_' resounded around the room like a gunshot.

"Well boys," the manager said frowning, turning to stare gravely at the shocked couple, "I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

* * *

><p><strong>Los Mistakos. Pointos themos out-os. (I know Spanish, I'm just really tired)<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Don't hate me…**

* * *

><p>Connor was nervous.<p>

Terribly so.

He'd never been in a jail cell before.

Of course, he wasn't in one _now,_ but it felt like one.

"Mr. McKinley," The questioner prompted, stalking back and forth in front of the frightened redhead, his bushy mustache bouncing almost comically with every word, "Are you aware that you have been accused of theft?" He moved to sit on the large, cushioned chair behind the desk. The silver nameplate at the head read 'Gregory Smart, Park Manager'.

Connor's eyes widened and his pulse thundered around in his skull. He desperately tried to stick to the words Kevin had hastily whispered in his ear as he was being lead away. _'Don't speak. At all.'_

Gregory Smart raised a brow and Connor felt his spirits sink; he couldn't do this.

He hated being in trouble. Ever since he was five and was punished for walking around in his mother's heels, he hated it. Whenever he had been scolded as a child, he would always cry.

So being here, in the air conditioned, small room with the one desk, two chairs and smiling face of a jolly Mickey Mouse, he felt on the cusps of bursting into tears.

He _really_ didn't like getting in trouble.

He felt sick.

Mr. Smart, a slightly chubby man with two chins, leaned across the desk, his chair squeaking as he shifted his weight. The loud, grating noise did nothing to ease Connor's nerves.

"Young man," he said, dull grey eyes boring into frightened blue, "That purse was worth over three-hundred dollars. If it is proven that you'd stolen it," his face took on an expression of genuine concern, "I'm afraid you'll be taken to court."

Connor let out an almost inaudible whimper of terror at this information but he didn't speak. Mr. Smart narrowed his eyes.

"I will ask you again, Mr. McKinley: Did you steal the purse?"

He still didn't speak.

"Mr. McKinley!" He finally barked and Connor jumped in his chair.

The hard glare and harsh tone stripped him of his last hold on sanity and Connor broke. "_No_." He said, shaking his head almost erratically. "I didn't do it. I have no idea how that purse got into the bag!" He swallowed through his constricted throat.

Connor looked on as the heavier man's jaw clenched. He turned away from the redhead in his chair, loud and squeaky as he stared out the bright window behind him.

"Do you know what I think?" He finally said in a curious tone and Connor's eyes widened as the man swiveled around so they were face to face once more. "I think, you didn't do it."

Connor sighed in involuntary relief as a slight twinkle showed itself in the other man's eye. "Are you serious?" He asked, hope lacing every syllable.

He nodded, "Indeed. I think that other man might've done it," he gestured to Connor who sat up straighter as Kevin was mentioned, "because you look like you couldn't be persuaded to steal a piece of candy."

"Kevin didn't do it either." He replied defensively.

Mr. Smart nodded again. "Okay," he said, though he didn't sound convinced.

"But," the interviewer continued and Connor's flicker hope fled him, "All the evidence is against you and your friend." He splayed his fingers out in a helpless motion, "Do you have any proof?"

The redhead bit his lip in frustration.

"Proof?" He finally asked.

The interviewer nodded. "Yes, proof. An alibi?"

"How do you get an alibi for something like this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He ran a hand through balding grey hair, "I'm just trying to help you."

Tilting his head, Connor thought it over, "So, let me get this straight. If I can't give you reasonable proof that we didn't take the purse, I'll…"

"You'll go to jail."

A stony silence followed these words as Connor's brain struggled with the implications of the crime he didn't commit.

"Oh…" he finally breathed after moments of tense silence, "Can I talk to Kevin?"

Mr. Smart seemed to mull it over, "I'll need to speak with him first."

Connor's breath hitched slightly and he nodded, "Okay then."

He nodded towards the door, "If that's all, you may go wait in the lobby now with the other guards. Please tell Kevin to come in?"

Nodding again and feeling like a schoolboy who had just been disciplined by the principle, Connor stood and slid out of the room.

He met with Kevin briefly in the lobby before he was forced to send him up to the manager. "You okay?" Kevin asked as Connor took a seat on the uncomfortable chairs and held his face in his hands.

He nodded and Kevin wrapped his arm around Connor's lithe form and pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug. Noting the other man was shaking slightly, he wrapped both arms around him. "What did he say?"

Connor shook his head and, sighing, Kevin let go, but not without a quick peck on the crown of red hair. "It'll be fine."

A small grunt was the only reply and Kevin left for the office with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>"Connor didn't do it."<p>

To this, Kevin received a questioning look.

"And, are you saying that you did?" Gregory Smart didn't like Kevin Price, and the brunette could tell. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that the first thing he did when he stepped into the room was smile, wide and happy.

Because he _is_ standing in front of the manager of a Disney World theme park.

Later, Kevin reflected that it probably wasn't a good idea to smile before being questioned about theft.

"No," he said, shaking his head for emphasis, "but I _am_ saying that Connor didn't do it." When Mr. Smart quirked an brow, he added, "Neither did I."

"I believe you."

This caught Kevin off guard. He'd been expecting a rebuttal of some sort. A simple 'I don't believe you' wouldn't have surprised him.

"But," The middle-aged man continued with emphasis, "like I told your-"

"Boyfriend." Kevin interjected, his tone becoming defensive.

The interviewer was unperturbed, "Yes, boyfriend, of course. I told him that we needed something to prove your innocence or else I'll have no choice but to send the both of you to jail."

"Well…" Kevin mulled over his choices before he settled on a farfetched plan he'd been concocting while waiting in the lobby, "You want proof? I'll give you proof."

"Your boyfriend didn't seem to have anything to prove his innocence," he said.

Kevin smirked against his will, "Connor's had a rough day, he's a bit disoriented. Besides," when the interviewer looked doubtful, he continued "I was the one carrying the 'stolen bag', wasn't I?" His voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I suppose." Smart replied slowly.

"I haven't been carrying that bag all day, have I?" Kevin began, "It would've been stupid because all of the best rides I've been on don't allow carry-on's in line."

Smart nodded grudgingly, "Yes, I guess that's true. But you have no-"

Kevin pulled out a little slip of paper from his pocket. "This is my locker receipt. It says that I practically checked out the bag just now, see?" He pointed to the numbers at the bottom of the receipt, "Look, it's right here."

The interviewer took the paper Kevin slid to him across the desk and inspected it. Sure enough, the time marked as the moment Kevin checked the bag out of his locker was only minutes before the couple was taken in.

"See?" Kevin said smugly, sensing victory.

"See what?" Mr. Smart replied, his tone utterly lost.

Kevin sighed, obviously this man had to see where he was going. It was all right _there_. "I put that bag in the locker about ten minutes after we first met the Masters. It says so on the receipt." He pointed again to the time in emphasis, "When did Mrs. Masters say that she lost her purse?"

He frowned, "Not too long ago, actually."

The excited brunette almost clapped, "See! Do you get it now?"

Mr. Smart didn't look convinced and Kevin almost scoffed. "If I put the bag in the locker almost right _after_ I met the Masters, and they didn't report the stolen purse until almost a half hour ago, obviously I didn't steal it!"

"Then how did it get into your bag?" He questioned.

Kevin frowned, stumped. He didn't have an answer to that. "I have no idea…"

"Well," Mr. Smart said with finality, slapping his hand on the desk, "I'm afraid my hands are tied."

"Wait!" Kevin quickly interjected as he felt his previous elation disperse, "I don't know how it got into our bag but we didn't _do it_."

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> still doing here?"

Connor groaned aloud when he heard the brutal voice grating at his ears. As if the organic looking lobby wasn't enough, now he had audible annoyances to add to the fact that he was _going to jail_. He felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

"What do you mean?" He didn't look up at Mrs. Masters as he spoke. "I'm being detained… or something." His eyes felt heavy and he was so tired of being terrified. He really didn't want to deal with Mrs. Masters or her husband at this particular moment. All he wanted was to curl up with a warm body and take a nap.

"I thought you were arrested."

He laughed derisively. "We're being questioned." He finally looked up to see her alone. "Where's your husband?"

She looked down on him as if he were a bug on her shoe. "My husband is out." She didn't elaborate and Connor didn't care enough to dig any further.

There was an awkward silence. He found it excruciating. The clicking of Mrs. Masters' heels as she tapped her foot on the linoleum flooring was the only thing breaking the loud silence.

"Could you stop it?" He snapped, trying particularly hard to keep the sting from his voice.

She stopped and he was somewhat mollified.

Until she started to speak again.

"So, why haven't they arrested you yet?"

The redhead sighed, stomach clenching at the very real possibility of his imprisonment. "They know I'm innocent." He replied, relishing her shocked expression before it smoothed into one of stoicism.

"What? Why?"

Connor just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Because I _am_ innocent."

She stared at him through hatred filled orbs. Connor stood suddenly and she took a step back. "But you can't prove that." She tilted her nose in the air.

He stared at her upturned face in disbelief as something clicked into place. "You framed us, didn't you."

"Well obviously." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"_How_?" He asked, his head now starting to throb.

"Well," she replied, shrugging and refusing to look up at his slightly taller form, "Me and the Mr. just needed a way into your locker, didn't we? Pretty easy."

"You were watching us?" Connor must've gone crazy because this just didn't make any sense. "Why would you do that?"

"Don't you fags know anything?" she drawled, giving him a once over. Her eyes glanced up and down from his dirty sneakers to his cropped hair, "But no one will believe you. We need people like you off the streets…"

She trailed off letting her eyes range around the small room and Connor snapped.

"Look," he said, his polite tone hardening, "I don't know what you've got with people like us," he stepped forward and, this time, she did not step back. They stared, glaring eye to eye at each other. "But it's unfair and inhumane."

She frowned. "You're not human."

"_What?_" Connor almost shouted and he struggled to keep his voice calm.

"What?" She asked, a look of genuine confusion replacing her look of distain.

"Do you actually think we aren't human?" He asked, disbelief written across every inch of his face.

"Well, you're obviously human but, come now," she said as if explaining that the Earth was round and birds could fly, "it's not natural, is it?"

"Oh my gosh," Connor sighed in exasperation. To think, he was about to go to jail because of some ignorant woman hell bent on removing the 'non-humans' from the streets. "I'm human! What else am I? An alien?"

"Well, of course not," She snapped back, "but," she peered at him again, looking really close, "boys liking other boys, it's not natural."

They stared each other down for a long time. Connor suddenly felt uncomfortable under her gaze. His head throbbed.

"You know what?" He finally said, giving up and turning back to sit down, "I'm too tired to give you lessons in morals. I have greater things on my mind."

"You'll rot in jail. And then in Hell."

He made a disgusted noise deep in his throat, tilting his head back in the chair and closing his eyes. "Yeah, probably." He sighed in defeat, "My mom's going to be so disappointed."

"Your mother?" Mrs. Masters questioned as if she hadn't expected him capable of having a family, "And what does she say to your little… situation?"

Connor raised his head. "What? Why are you still talking to me?"

She shrugged, not moving to take a seat, "I'm bored."

"You can stomach talking to a faggot? Why don't you find your husband?"

She scoffed. "I can bear it for now. And my husband is busy so stop asking. Does your mother accept your preferences?"

"I haven't told her." He replied slowly, figuring that as long as he was going to jail, he might as well have a nice conversation on the way. Even if it _was_ with a hypocritical, homophobic, ignorant, and Connor hated to say it, bitch.

"Oh, really now?" She paused for a moment before smirking cruelly and he regretted opening his mouth in the first place. "Well," she said slowly, "why don't you tell her?" Mrs. Masters laughed to herself, a derisive chuckle, like she'd won her own game. "Afraid she'll be mad?"

"Something like that." He replied, sucking his teeth in annoyance. Great, now he had to worry about what his parents would say about him when he told them about his preferences for males behind a bulletproof glass. The stress just kept piling up.

"Tell me something," She said, turning to stare at her nails, "You say you're innocent?"

"Even _you_ said I'm innocent!" Connor said. This woman had to be stupid. Either that or she had some sort of multiple personality's disorder.

She waved her hand through the air, brushing off the statement. "Well, what if I told the cops this was all just a big misunderstanding?"

It took Connor a while to realize what this woman was saying. Why on earth would she decide to take back the charges? He didn't like this. Even if it did mean they were free, he didn't like this one bit.

"What?" He finally replied when he gained the ability to speak.

She smirked again and Connor's feelings of unease grew. "I could drop the charges." Her smirk turned into smile, wide and toothy.

"What is this?" He asked, blinking rapidly as his brain struggled to process the turn of events. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I like to play games." She said, voice airy with disinterest.

"This isn't some kind of TV show," Connor snapped, his patience finally reaching its limit, "Now stop being so hypocritical and tell me what you're playing at."

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Mrs. Masters replied, "Tell your mother."

Connor paused again. "_What?"_

She shrugged. "Tell her. I assume she wouldn't be very happy if you hadn't told her about your little _boyfriend_ yet."

Connor's mouth gaped as he struggled to comprehend the ultimatum. "What?"

"Is that all you can say, boy?"

"Why?"

"Tell your family and I'll drop the charges. Simple as that."

"Why do you care if I tell my family?"

"I told you," Mrs. Masters said as if tired of having to explain herself, "I like to play games."

"Okay," Connor said after thinking it over, "I'll do it. I'll tell my parents when I get home."

He figured he was scot-free, he had no intention of telling his mother.

"Now." She said, moving to finally sit two chairs down from Connor. "Call them. You have a phone."

"You can't be serious." Connor muttured, a feeling of dread washing over him. This was worse than finding out that he was going to jail. If his parents found out… his happy, perfectly _Mormon_ parents found out he was in love with another _man_….

"Call them, and I'll drop all the charges."

"What kind of sick person does something like this?" He asked, disgust lacing his tone, "What do you have to gain from this?"

"I'm bored." Was her reply. "Call them before I take back my offer."

Connor weighed his options. It was either tell his parents about his sexuality, or go to jail. He couldn't go to jail. _Kevin_ couldn't go to jail. Connor remembered too clearly what had happened when the brunette had tried to force his beliefs on others, and he wasn't too sure Kevin would be able to last jail for very long...

"Okay," he said taking out his phone and scrolling to find Arnold's number. "I'll just-"

"Nope." In a quick movement, she snatched the phone out of his hand and Connor barely resisted the urge to slap her. "I'll do it." She scrolled through his contacts and with apleased sound, pressed the call button.

Connor could only watch in silent terror as she started to tap her heels on the floor again. She smiled. "Hello? Is this Mrs. McKinley?"

Connor could hear the muffled tones of his mother and, not for the first time that day, he almost cried. "Yes, this is Mrs. Masters, a friend of Connor's."

His eye twitched and his mouth dropped open in obvious horror.

"Connor has something he would like to tell you." She smiled, evil and cruel, and handed the phone to the gob smacked redhead.

"For you." She mouthed and Connor took the phone with numb fingers.

What was he doing?

"Mom?" He asked, silently praying she wouldn't answer. That Mrs. Masters had impossibly gotten the wrong number.

"Connor!" He almost threw up as his mother's clear voice carried through the phone. "Why haven't you called me sooner? How's Orlando? And who's Mrs. Masters? New friend?"

He smiled bitterly. "I didn't get the chance. Orlando's fine. Kevin and I are having the time of our lives!"

"Get on with it." Mrs. Masters whispered.

"Mom," he began with the distinct knowledge that he'd been backed into a corner.

"Oh, Connor," she interrupted before he could continue, "your father has so much to tell you! He got promoted! And your sister, she's got a new boyfriend and…" She rambled on in excitement and Connor couldn't help but laugh slightly. His mother could be a ditz at times.

"Mom, wait." He said, halting her before she could go off into a tyrant. "I have to tell you something."

"Well what is it, dear? Are you in trouble?" Her smooth tone was laden with concern Connor relished in her characteristic mother-hen tendencies.

"Do you love me, mom?" He asked, he needed to hear it one more time. Just in case she would never say it again.

"Well of course," her twinkling laugh rang like bells through the phone, "I'll always love you, silly. Now what do you need to tell me?"

"Don't get mad." He said, knowing his attempts at tricking her were most likely futile. "Promise you won't get mad."

"I promise," she replied, laughter dying now. "You're starting to scare me son. What's wrong?"

"I'm…" he paused. His tongue seemed to swell up in his mouth, blocking off any sound. "I'm gay," he finally managed, voice sounding choked and wrong, "I'm gay, mom."

A pause and, for a second, Connor imagined everything was going to be okay. They would be free and him and Kevin would take a quick visit to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and then go back to the hotel and they'd get ready to go back home to see Arnold and Nabulungi and everything be _fine _and wouldn't look as screwed up as it did now.

"You're happy? Well that's not very bad now, is it?" She finally said.

"Not 'gay' as in 'happy', Mom." He sighed, glancing sideways at the woman next to him, "'Gay' as in 'Kevin's my boyfriend.'" Connor finished in a rush and he heard Mrs. Masters' simpering laugh as she took some sort of sick pleasure out of his torment.

"You're-"

"Mr. McKinley?" Mr. Smart and Kevin stepped around the corner and Connor tuned out his mother's rambling voice as she continued to talk, though he didn't remove the phone from his ear. He turned to Kevin and bit the inside of his cheek as he saw the look of uncharacteristic hopelessness etched upon his features.

"I'm sorry to say this," the park manager continued, looking genuine, "but I'm afraid we need to take you both to court."

Connor blinked and looked imploringly at Mrs. Masters. Then he glanced pointedly at the phone he was now holding away from his ear so he wouldn't have to hear his mother's one sided conversation.

She shrugged.

"Okay," she said, cutting off the interviewer, "I'm dropping the charges."

Kevin's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Connor sighed in relief.

Mr. Smart and Kevin blinked simultaneously. "You're dropping the charges?" They both asked in absolute disbelief.

"Yes," she continued, standing up and walking to the door, "I guess my business is done here, I'll be going now."

"Wait, why?" Kevin said, moving to stop her until Connor grabbed onto his arm. At the pointed look he received, he backtracked, "Never mind."

"Why are you dropping the charges?" Mr. Smart resumed Kevin's question as she opened to door and a draft of hot air startled Connor.

He had almost forgotten he was on vacation.

"No harm done, I guess. I got my purse back." She winked at Connor, eyes glowing with malice, and he felt a whole new kind of hatred well up inside him.

She may have just ruined his life all because she was _bored_.

He had yet to hang up the phone and Connor could still hear his mother speaking.

He brought the receiver back to his ear and caught the tail of her thoughts, "-it's not really a big deal, you see?"

"_What_?" He exhaled, his hand moving to tug at red strands of hair, "It's what?"

She laughed again, all twinkles and bells. "Well, we've always known you weren't quite right. You wanted _heels_ for your fifth birthday! And Kevin's a cute kid."

"Yeah," he nodded dumbly and his headached dulled to a dull twinge of pain. He ignored Kevin's look of utter confusion as they were led to the door, "sure is." His voice was hollow. This had to be some sort of dream. His strictly Mormon mother couldn't possibly be telling him that being gay was okay. He had expected disappointment, yelling or an argument.

"Just be happy, hun," she continued, her tone becoming distracted, "and you're telling your father. I'll soften him up, but you're telling him."

"Yes mom." He nodded, head moving in stiff jerks.

"I love you dear but your sister's putting up a fight. Something about a dress, I don't know," a startling crash was heard through the receiver and Connor was about to ask about it until his mother cut off his question, "sorry! Got to go now, bye, bye!"

"Bye mom." Connor said, letting his hand drop to his side. He put his face in his hands again as he walked and groaned when he felt warm palms rubbing his back.

"What was that about?" Came Kevin's soft voice in Connor's ear and the redhead laughed, almost hysterically.

"What time is it?" He asked, ignoring the question.

"About three," Kevin replied after a quick glance at the wall clock hanging high above a window. "Ready to go back?" His voice tinged with disappointment.

Connor shook his head and Kevin perked up. "No, we have one more thing to do before we leave tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," the brunette said, visibly deflating at the mention of their departure, "I almost forgot about that."

Connor stretched his arms over his head, groaning as his previous tensions were released through the movement.

"Why did she drop the charges?" Kevin asked, blinking rapidly as they stepped outside, the sun brutal on their eyes.

Shaking his head, Connor replied, "I'll tell you later. I don't want to talk about it."

Kevin nodded and the pair walked around the park in companionable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:...  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be 100% fun and fluff! And Harry Potter!  
><strong>

**Btdubbs…About two more chapters of this story left… **


	15. Chapter 15

**All fluff, all. Fucking. Chapter.**

**And Harry Potter spoilers... **

* * *

><p>"Kevin, you don't need to do this," Connor gasped into the heated kiss when his back was slammed against the hard bathroom cubicle, "you <em>really<em> don't have to." His actions, though, betrayed his words as his fingers clung desperately to strong shoulders, pulling the other man impossibly closer, "Someone c-could c-come in," Kevin, ignoring the half-hearted protests, tore his lips away to trail down the pale column of Connor's neck. He pushed aside the collar of his shirt and started licking and sucking at the skin he found there.

"I do," Kevin panted out against the throbbing pulse, "we almost went to jail," whimpering faintly at the irrational spring of emotion the emerged from those words, he moved back up to resume his assault on Connor's already kiss swollen lips.

"I know," Connor moaned into the kiss and speared his tongue in and out of the hot cavern of Kevin's mouth, trying to go deeper, to crawl inside the other man.

Fumbling fingers pulled at Connor's jeans and struggled to get the zipper down. When his now throbbing arousal was freed, Connor let out a sigh of relief into Kevin's mouth.

Soft, slightly calloused hands grabbed him in a light grip and Connor's hips bucked. Kevin chuckled and started to kiss down his neck, occasionally adding teeth while his hand stroked Connor's length, reveling in the gasping moans from the man pinned to the wall. When he had left an angry red mark on the pale skin, he got down onto his knees, grimacing as the hard tile made the position slightly painful.

"W-what are you doing?" Connor stuttered, his brain turning to mush and imploding at the sight of Kevin down on the ground staring hungrily at his jutting arousal.

Licking his lips, Kevin replied, "I'm gonna suck you off." His mouth watered as he said the words and, swallowing hard, he fought back the urge to completely devour the other man. "Fuck," he moaned, licking his lips, "I _really_ wanna taste you."

Looking down, Connor had to struggle to not cum at the very image of Kevin's blown out pupils and messy hair, mussed from Connor's insistent fingers.

"Do it," He gasped, moving his hips back and forth minutely and moaning as the kneeling brunette's tongue flicked out to tease the tip. "Yesssss," he said in a sibilant hiss, heart thudding frantically, "just like that,"

"I've never done this before," Kevin warned though Connor thought he was doing an amazingly frustrating job, "tell me if I do it right."

As Kevin engulfed the now leaking member into the hot cavern of his inexperienced mouth, Connor's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Kevin was left in no doubt that he had, in fact, done it right.

* * *

><p>They stumbled out of the mens room an indefinite amount of time later. Connor, still fervently trying to fix his estranged hair, glared ruefully at Kevin's immaculately styled locks.<p>

"I can't believe you sucked me off in a _bathroom_ of all places. Disgusting."

Kevin merely shrugged. "You needed it."

Connor sighed and let the argument drop. It was true; he _had_ needed it. With the absolutely crazy situation they'd been through in the past hour, his nerves were as good as fried. The knowledge that they had been a few choice words away from standing in front of a judge picked at his consciousness like a receding storm.

The physical sign that he was _here_, with Kevin in Orlando and having a good time, that came with the pleasure of his climax grounded him. The actual feel of Kevin there, holding him tight and gasping into his own finish, created something tangible, something incredible that anchored him to the present and kept the past grey thoughts at bay. Kept him from floating away in the midst of confusion and anger.

"You know what we need," Kevin interrupted Connor's thoughts, "we need a little magic."

Smiling at Kevin's bad pun, Connor played along, "Magic, you say? Like wizardry?"

He grinned and grabbed Connor's hand, "Sorcery."

Connor continued their banter, "You know, I think magic is against my morals," he winked.

Kevin leered, "Well you do have some pretty bad morals,"

"I have no idea what you mean," he feigned ignorance and swung their connected hands back and forth between them.

"Hmm," Kevin leaned down to whisper into Connor's ear, "Oh really now? Because I remember a certain someone moaning in my ear like a little slut not too long ago. What was it again?" He dropped his voice to a lusty moan and Connor felt his pulse spike, "'_Oh Kevin, harder, suck it harder,'" _

His voice was quite and entirely too sultry for one man to posses in Connor's opinion. The redhead thought his knees would give way as he felt the beginnings of arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach, "_Mhhmm like that, just like that. _Kevin!"

"Okay!" Connor cut him off when he felt his breath speed up, "I get it."

Kevin laughed and pulled away, though not without a quick peck on the now flushing redhead's cheek, "Innocent my foot."

"I never said I was _innocent_," Connor said with a shrug, now fiddling with Kevin's fingers, "If I'm right, neither one of us are innocent. Remember what happened during our little escapade last night…?" he trailed off with a wicked leer of his own. Kevin was nonplussed.

"Well I never said I was a saint."

"Not anymore."

"Shut up." Connor laughed and Kevin grinned, glad to see the smile on his lover's face. He lived for those smiles these days and with all the shit they had been through in the past week, those smiles were getting less and less frequent.

Kevin and Connor walked through the teeming crowds of the theme park, heading towards the heart of the park.

Finally, they spotted a sign.

"Connor!" Kevin pointed, "There it is! The Wizarding World of Harry Potter! C'mon!" He increased his pace and Connor struggled to keep up with the long strides of the taller man pulling his arm out of its socket.

They did a sort of fast walk in the direction of which the sign was pointing. Both Kevin and Connor couldn't hold back their excitement and they almost knocked a few people down in their efforts.

Neither man had actually read the books until after their mission in Uganda when they had already moved in with Nabulungi and Arnold. Their parents had vehemently denied them permission to read anything involving sorcery when they were kids and they had grown up without Harry Potter. No matter how much they had begged to watch the movies when they saw a commercial on the T.V. as childre, they were denied.

And, of course, Nabulungi had heard nothing of the boy wizard while she still lived in Uganda.

Finally, after the final movie came out in theaters, the group of four decided to see what the hype was about and sat down to read the series and watch all the movies.

Needless to say, as Kevin and Connor weaved their way through the crowd and looking around in wonder when they were finally inside Hogsmead, they had enjoyed the magic of Harry Potter immensely.

And so that's how Kevin and Connor, beaming like two idiots at age twenty-three and twenty-two, were found taking pictures with a replica of a train.

"Excuse me sir!" Kevin said, waving down a passing man walking with his excited family, "Would you mind taking a picture for us?"

The man nodded and snapped a quick picture of the pair posing ridiculously in front of the train. Connor looked at the picture in disgust.

"Ugh, I'm so pale," He said pointing to himself, "look at me, I'm like a giant bright light, and then there's you!"

Kevin looked over the picture, "Now I wouldn't say that, I think you're downright adorable! You look like you're three or something."

Rolling his eyes, Connor put the camera away, "And that's just a perfect way for a grown man to look."

"It's cute." Kevin said, pinching Connor's cheek before reaching down to entwine their fingers together.

Connor blushed despite himself.

The couple made their way through the throng of overexcited tourists. Connor was surprised when he saw people in age ranging from six to fifty with big smiles on their faces and testing out their brooms and wands.

"Let's ride all the rides now, then we'll get souvenirs after and then go back to the hotel and pack…" Connor looked at his watch, "Yup, we've got just enough time to ride everything, buy all the crap we want and get back before it gets too late."

He tugged on Kevin's hand the couple made their way to the Forbidden Journey ride.

"Damn," Kevin whistled when they arrived at the end of the line, "why is this so long? Almost two hours' wait!"

Connor looked around, "Well a lot of people like Harry Potter. It only makes sense that it would take a while to get on the best ride in America."

"Well nothing to do but wait, I guess." Kevin said.

The line moved surprisingly fast. Both men ooh'd and ahh'd at the various sights all around the castle. They waved animatedly to the portraits and listened with rapt attention while the characters were speaking. When they finally got to the head of the line, they were surprised and disappointed that their wait was over.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Kevin said, getting into the odd-looking car next to Connor and strapping himself in.

"Yeah, sure." Connor replied, his own excitement making coherent thought quite difficult.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Kevin gushed as they exited the ride and walked into the souvenir shop. "I can't even believe it, did you see those dementors?"<p>

Nodding, Connor went to grab a Marauder's Map, "I did, I screamed. I loved it." He grinned and walked them through the packed store to wait in line for the cashier. "Why is it, that everything has a line? Even eating in the restaurant has an hour long wait for a seat."

"Well isn't life just like a long line? There's a beginning and an end and everything in the middle is just the wait."

Connor stared at him as if he had just grown two heads.

"What? I can be deep sometimes."

"I'll never understand you." He said, shaking his head in surrender.

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p>"Dragon Challenge! Yes!" Kevin said as they rushed through the long space between the beginning of the non-existent line and the actual ride.<p>

Looking around the dark passage that was the line to the Dragon Challenge ride, Connor wondered out loud why it was so deserted.

Shrugging, Kevin continued to run ahead, weaving around the sharp corners, "I don't know. Who cares? It's like a maze in here!" He suddenly stopped and Connor ran into his back. "Connor they did this on purpose!"

Rubbing his nose from where he had run face-first into Kevin's back, Connor grumbled, "What?"

Kevin continued excitedly, resuming his trek the maze, "The Triwizard Tournament had a maze! This is like that maze! It all makes sense, it really does."

"Just keep moving." Connor said impatiently. His nose hurt.

They spent quite a while walking through the maze-like, empty line. "I wish they didn't make it so long if no one's going to ride it." Connor complained when they finally reached the front.

"Blue dragon or red?" Kevin asked. At random, Connor chose the red car.

As the attendant strapped them in, she smiled, "Oh, the Chinese Firebolt. Scary choice, gentlemen!" She moved on, "Have fun!"

Connor looked to Kevin, eyes wide. "Why'd she say that?"

Kevin shrugged in his seat, "Apparently, the Chinese Firebolt is the more wild ride…"

"And you knew this?" Connor shrieked as the car jerked forward. "Why didn't' you tell me? I wanna get off." The rid began to incline and he knew it was too late. "No wait! Get me off!"

"Sorry!" Kevin shouted as the ride steadily rose, his voice muffled and far away.

"I hate you!" Was the last thing Connor could get out before the ride made a turn and the adventure began.

* * *

><p>"I hate you, Kevin Price."<p>

"You love me, Connor McKinley."

A grunt was the only reply as Connor clutched at his hair.

"C'mon," Kevin wrapped an arm around his neck and Connor, against his better judgment and despite the already hot atmosphere, snuggled into the embrace, "it wasn't that bad."

Connor groaned and nodded, "Yes it was."

"Well look at it this way, now we can ride the Flight of the Hippogriff and that should mellow you out, right?"

He grunted again and let the taller man lead him to their very last ride.

* * *

><p>"Let's get a broomstick!" Kevin shouted in his ear, excitedly pulling them along to a store and Connor scoffed. Honestly, how could you get so excited about simple objects such as plastic brooms?<p>

Despite Connor's obvious hesitation, Kevin eagerly purchased four broomsticks. "Two for Naba and Arnold," he said to Connor's questioning stare.

"Why do you even want these things?" Connor asked when they were walking out of the store. He took two and hooked them over his shoulder and Kevin did the same. "They're not even real."

Kevin scoffed. "It's magical and they're real if you believe they're real."

"Whatever," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

Raising a brow, Kevin looked dubiously at his companion, "Oh really? Let's get a wand."

Connor reacted exactly how Kevin had expected him to. He brightened up immediately and Kevin swore the other man was glowing with excitement.

"Do you want your own wand, or a character's?" Connor asked, pointing at the store labeled Ollivander's and then at a small booth, "I want a character wand. I don't feel like waiting three hours for a random wand that not even choose me."

Not wanting to break Connor's sudden ecstatic mood, Kevin nodded and allowed the shorter man to haul him over to the semi-long line of the wand booth.

"Whose wand do you want?" Kevin asked as they waited, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh, that's easy, I want Fred and George's wands."

"Why's it easy?"

"Because, they're hot."

This brought Kevin up short. "They're what?" he asked, eyes wide.

Shrugging, Connor answered, "What? They're very, very attractive, they do magic and they're really funny. And there are two of them."

Connor missed Kevin's. "Whose wand do you want?" He asked when he realized Kevin wasn't going to respond.

"Dumbledore's," came Kevin's grumpy reply.

Connor didn't seem to pick up on his partner's obvious mood swing, "Well I suppose, since he's all powerful and whatnot. And it's the Elder Wand so it makes sense."

"Yeah."

Connor looked up at Kevin through narrowed eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"You like the twins better than me."

Connor balked. "What? How could you think that?" He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation until he saw genuine hurt swimming in Kevin's deep brown eyes. "Aww, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," he grouched, lips forming into an attractive pout.

"Well they're twins. Very attractive twins. C'mon, you can't tell me you don't have a crush on at least one of the Harry Potter characters."

"You have a _crush_ on them?" Kevin exclaimed loudly and Connor shushed him as the people around them turned to stare. "You have a crush on redheaded _twins_!"

Connor smirked, "Jealous?"

"Yes," Kevin retorted without shame, "but you're right, I do have a crush on a character."

"And who," Connor inquired, "might that be?"

"Remus Lupin."

Connor made a face, "Ew, he's old."

"He's in his thirties before he dies."

"I know but the guy who plays him is old. And he has a mustache that looks like dead squirrel glued to his face."

Kevin laughed out loud at that, previous jealousy forgotten, "I painted a picture of him in my head, he's quite attractive. And the guy who plays him isn't that bad."

He shook his head, "If you say so. Why aren't you getting Remus' wand, then?"

Shrugging, Kevin replied, "Because I think the Elder Wand is cooler."

"I'll never understand your logic."

"Good."

Connor chuckled and shook his head. "Ah, Kevin Price. Sometimes I don't know why I love you."

"Yes you do." Kevin replied cockily.

"And why's that?"

"Because I make the bestest boyfriend in the whole wide world."

"'Bestest,' huh?"

"Yup!" Kevin nodded and Connor laughed again. "But seriously," he said when the laughter had died down, "the twins? Why?"

Still smiling, he shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well," Kevin said, ticking off the reasons on his fingers, "They're redhead, unlike me, they're like half your age,"

"They're twenty by the time the book ends," Connor inturrupted.

Kevin ignored him, "one's dead, oh c'mon," Connor had winced, "they're just characters in a story; they're not real."

"And this coming from the guy who cried for an hour when Remus died."

"That was completely different!" Kevin said in defense. "Remus had his whole life ahead of him! He had a kid for goodness sake. He was happy!"

"And Fred's business was thriving!" Connor argued, "They had money and they were incredibly smart and then he just died! And he left poor George all alone! How could that not make you cry?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, vaguely noting that they were very near the end of the line. "George had Angelina. Teddy was left alone."

"Don't you dare mention that awful thing to me."

Kevin was confused. "What? George and Angelina get together, don't they? Did I miss something?"

Connor wrinkled his nose in disgust, "She was Fred's boyfriend."

"There's no proof of that…"

"I still don't like it."

"J.K. Rowling said it... how could you not like it?"

"I just don't," he replied haughtily, "it's a baseless romance. The only thing they have in common is that Fred died and they both missed him terribly." At Kevin's questioning look, he continued, "I mean honestly, she probably wouldn't have married him if Fred hadn't died."

"Well duh!"

Connor ignored Kevin's outburst, "He should've married Luna. They're kind of cute together."

"They've never really had any scenes together…"

"Shut up, don't question my logic and I won't question yours."

Kevin raised his hands in surrender, "Whatever you say, Con."

"Oh, so we're bringing that back?" Connor asked, quirking his lips up into a smirk.

Kevin smirked back, "Only when I feel like it."

"Next please?" The vendor said and Kevin and Connor were startled to find that they had arrived at the end of the line.

"Yes, how much is Fred and George's wands?" Connor asked expectantly.

The vendor, a happy looking man with short grey hair and old eyes, replied, "That'll be $89.99." At Connor's surprised look, he continued, "Two different people, and you can't only get one."

Connor dubiously told the man that he wanted the wands and Kevin asked for The Elder Wand.

"Ah," the vendor said, smiling, "good choice." He handed the two their wands and both men took the time to gaze in awe at the packaging of their own genuine wands while walking to the joke shop.

"Arnold's gonna be so jelous."

Connor slapped his hand to his forehead, "Aw shoot, we should've gotten one for him and Naba! They'll be so mad…"

"Nah," Kevin said, shaking his head, "They'll be happy with the broomsticks."

"If you say so. Let's go to Zonko's and then Honeydukes to get some chocolate frogs and then we'll head back."

Kevin blinked and swallowed, and after a pause murmuring in a small voice, "Okay…"

They didn't buy much. A stuffed Pygmy Puff, some t-shirts and some mugs. Kevin wondered out loud why they even bothered to get the mugs since no one in the house drank tea or coffee.

"Hot chocolate?" Was Connor's reply and Kevin groaned.

"You know how much I hate hot chocolate."

"You drunk it that one time..."

Kevin shook his head, "I wasn't in the right state of mind that time."

Shrugging, Connor shifted the bags in his hands. "You still drank it."

They made their way through the still teeming crowd, arms full with souvenirs, to the shuttle bus that would take them back to their hotel. It was getting darker and darker with every minute passed.

Kevin turned and looked at the giant revolving globe with the universal sign attached across the front, now lit up marvelously. For some reason, the sign was becoming blurry and Kevin didn't know why.

"You alright?" Connor asked, moving to stand beside him. Kevin nodded jerkily, the sign was still blurry and his eyes were prickling. Connor frowned, "You're crying. Why are you crying?"

Kevin blinked and realized that yes, he was in fact crying. "I don't know." His words came out choked and he reached up to quickly swipe at his eyes. "I'm happy, but I don't want to leave."

Smiling, Connor wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, "We'll be back eventually. You don't honestly think I'd bring you here and then never come back again, do you?"

Kevin smiled through his tears, "Yeah, but when?" Connor shrugged and Kevin sighed, turning to bury his head into the shorter man's hair. The strands tickled his nose and he sniffed.

"I don't want to leave," he repeated. He felt the head he was resting on nod and he sighed, lifting his own to catch one last glimpse of the revolving ball.

Wiping his eyes one last time, he felt the tug on his hand and turned his back on one of the most amazing places he'd ever been to in his life, not knowing when he would be going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Did the smut surprise you? Surprised me when I wrote it…<strong>

**Okay, this was my favorite chapter. If there was too much Harry Potter… I don't even care.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Sob* Last chapter guys.**

* * *

><p>"Okay," Connor said, leaning on his already packed suitcase, "Got everything?" Kevin nodded. "Shaving kit," Connor counted off on his fingers and Kevin nodded again. "Snacks for the plane?" Nod. "Clothes?" Another nod. "Shoes?"<p>

"For the last time, yes!" He rolled his eyes and Connor sighed.

"Okay then," he took hold of his suitcase, "I guess that's it. Let's go."

As they walked out the door, Kevin felt a part of him shatter. The room was empty, almost no trace of their residence left besides the messy beds and full trash barrel they couldn't bring themselves to empty. This was it, they were actually leaving. He knew he was being irrational, that any normal person would just be happy they had gotten the opportunity to visit their dream location, fall and love with their dream man and have the best time of their life all in the span of a week, but he couldn't help the sense of melancholy that threatened to drown him.

To stop the bubble of sadness from exploding within his chest, he asked Connor the question that had been weighing on him since they had left the theme park the previous day. "What happened with Mrs. Masters yesterday?"

Connor merely shrugged. "She said some stuff and I said some stuff." They got into the elevator.

"What kind of stuff?"

He shook his head, "I'll tell you later."

Kevin didn't question him further and watched as the elevator doors slid closed

* * *

><p>"Hope you've had a pleasant stay with us!" The lady at the front desk said while Connor signed a slip of paper. Kevin noted that she looked like the same lady to suggest he get a massage. A quick look at her name tag proved him right. "Hey," She chirped towards Kevin, "I remember you! Did you enjoy your massage?"<p>

He grimaced while Connor snickered, "Yeah, It was very… relaxing."

Kristine nodded, her smile almost too bright, "I hope the girls treated you well. They were saying something about a tall, handsome guy and I thought that might've been you!" Kevin blinked.

"Uh, yeah…" he said, trailing off when he saw Connor look away in attempts to hide a smirk, "Can we just get the bill?"

Looking a bit ruffled at his haste to get away, Kristine finished the process of checking out and wished them a nice day.

While they waited for the airport shuttle to pick them up, Connor cursed to himself.

"What?" Kevin said, looking around them in case they had forgotten a bag.

"I didn't get Steve's number."

Kevin looked as if he'd been slapped.

"You want his _number_? _Why_?"

Connor shrugged, seemingly oblivious to all the reasons why he definitely _shouldn't_ want Steve's number. "It would be nice to catch up. We could've been friends."

"Connor," Kevin spoke slowly, pronouncing each word perfectly in case his lover was hard of hearing, "He raped your mouth. You were mouth raped by Steve. He took advantage of your tongue. Why on earth would you want his number?" He held his hands together as if praying.

Again, Connor shrugged. "Well now that we've gotten past that-"

"-I didn't get past it-"

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't forgive him."

Kevin shook his head, "You forgive way too easily,"

Connor reckoned that was true. "You're right, I do,"

Kevin was eternally grateful when they made it to the airport successfully without running into Steve.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Kevin and Connor waiting impatiently for the plane to take off.<p>

"Gosh," Kevin complained, jerking his head to the side when an elderly man nearly knocked it off in his attempt to shut it into the overhead compartment, "I hate planes. Watch where you're going, will you?" He snapped with venom and rubbing his now throbbing head. The suitcase had finally achieved its goal of causing Kevin pain.

Connor's eyes narrowed, "Kevin, he didn't mean it. Apologize."

"Why should I?" The man turned when he heard the waspish question directed at him. He raised his brown as if waiting for an apology.

"Just do it." Connor hissed. Kevin stared at him in disbelief.

"He hit _me_."

The man looked appalled.

Kevin relented at the receiving glare, "Fine," he turned toward the man who continued to stare, his small but heavy suitcase leaning halfway out the overhead compartment, "I'm sorry I snapped, sir."

The older man nodded wordlessly and went back to trying to shove his bag into the compartment. It must have been heavy for, as far as Kevin could see, he was having an enormous struggle to get it in.

"Watch out!" The old man said too late. His grip slipped and the bag tumbled out of the compartment.

Ten pounds of luggeg fell directly on top of Kevin's head, causing him to hop up reflexively and proceed to bang his head again, this time into the low ceiling.

Connor's horror filled gasp and Kevin's loud fluid cursing caused all hectic movement around them to cease, "Oh my," Connor's hands fluttered uselessly, trying to pry Kevin's hand away from where his head had been bumped.

Kevin groaned in pain but allowed his hands to be pulled away. He flinched when soft fingers probed at the now rising bump on the crown of his head.

Still cursing under his breath, Kevin turned to glare at the old man who was now sitting contentedly in his seat, apparently finally able to fit his carry-on into the compartment above. "What's wrong with you?"

Connor's hands stilled in his hair. The man looked perplexed.

"I'm sorry, sonny," He said in a gruff voice, "are you okay?"

Kevin gave a derisive laugh. "Am I okay? Well _now_ I am." His head throbbed now that Connor had stopped his ministrations. "Honestly, please be more careful next time!"

The old man's eyes widened and he turned face forward in his seat. Huffing and shaking his head, Kevin turned to Connor and was surprised when he met narrowed sea-blue eyes.

"What?"

"That was kind of rude."

"He threw a _suitcase_ on my _head_!" Kevin said defensively. Why was Connor acting this way? Was it of any importance that now, Kevin had a huge lump on his head that may or may not result in a concussion?

And why on earth was Connor shaking his head like Kevin was a little kid who had just done something wrong?

"Just because he _accidentally_, hit you on the head does not give you the right to bite off his!" He tapped the brunette's forehead in emphasis.

"Yes it does," Kevin said, arms crossed.

Connor shook his head and frowned. "No, apologize. People are staring."

"_What_?"

At Connor's solemn look, Kevin gave in and once again, apologized to the old man. His apology was accepted graciously.

"See? Was that so hard?" Connor asked, moving his fingers to once again massage at Kevin's still throbbing head.

Kevin sighed in content, his previous anger abating as those magic appendages rubbed lightly around the lump on his scalp.

"Yes," he made a pleased noise in the back of his throat which morphed into a discontented grunt when those fingers stopped.

"Do you know that you just disrespected the elderly?" Came the reply. Instead of answering, Kevin, who had somehow managed to move to rest his head in Connor's lap, stared at the short ceiling with something akin to guilt swimming in his eyes.

"Don't do that again, Kevin. Next time I won't be around to make sure you don't get beat up by some old folks." He was only half joking. He knew Kevin could be a bit of a dick at times but, honestly, this behavior was a bit much. He shivered when he remembered what had happened the last time Kevin's pigheadedness had gotten him in trouble.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest. His eyes drooped closed.

"Whatever." Kevin finally said, closing his eyes when Connor's fingers continued. Yeah, he'll admit, he was a bit rude to the elderly man. And, of course, he could've been a bit nicer but that was what Connor was for. Connor was the one to keep him from making an ass out of himself and, though he hated to admit it, keep him on a leash.

Soon, the plane took off and they were in the air, Kevin now sitting upright and impatiently waiting for the moment he could rest his head back on Connor's lap. The lump on his head had stopped throbbing but, even so, the redhead made for a very comfy pillow.

When the seat belt light finally went off, he turned to see Connor snoozing lightly, head propped against the window. Kevin was only slightly disappointed. Of course, his partner deserved every ounce of sleep he needed but Kevin was practically alone now.

Kevin never really liked being alone.

"Well, well, well," Kevin looked to direction of the voice. His eyes met a pair of legs and the steadily rose, hate and anger filling him when they finally rested on the face of a smirking Mr. Masters.

"Mr. Masters," he nodded, hating their height difference, "What a surprise."

Mr. Masters nodded, "Quite. I heard they let you out?"

This seemed like a rather stupid question to the brunette. "Well we're here, aren't we?"

The other man sneered, "Yes, I see. How's your... him?" He jerked his head towards a sleeping Connor and Kevin's unfriendly glare worsened.

"Connor's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well my wife told me about what happened with his mother. Is it such a surprise that I'm worried?" His expression looked anything but worried. His lips were curved into a half sneer, half vindictive smile. Kevin had seen a glimpse of that look on Mrs. Masters' face not even twenty-four hours ago.

"What are you talking about?" He asked impatiently. Connor never said anything about his mother this whole trip. He hadn't told Kevin a word of what him and Mrs. Masters had discussed in the brief time they'd seemed to have spent together.

Mr. Masters' smirk broadened when it dawned on him that he knew something that Kevin didn't. "Didn't he tell you? Apparently, his parent's don't approve of his…" he paused, wrinkling his nose, "lifestyle."

Wide-eyed, Kevin swallowed and replied, "He told them? When?"

The other man opened his mouth to speak when a flight attendant tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir? You're blocking the aisle."

He smiled at her, turned, let out a small laugh of amusement at Kevin's troubled face and went back to his seat. Kevin noted he was seated about five rows behind him.

When he was alone again, Kevin allowed himself to muse on the fact that Connor had told his parents about their relationship but _hadn't actually decided to let Kevin know_.

He knew Connor wasn't ashamed of him, that wasn't a problem, but he really couldn't see why Connor had decided to tell them right before he was about to potentially get arrested….

He decided it'd be better to wait for Connor to wake up before his imagination blew things out of proportion.

* * *

><p>This idea, however, didn't exactly work. By the time they were less than an hour away from New York, Kevin had managed to convince himself that Connor had just told his parents that they were dating only to see if they would mind him being gay. Then, he figured, Connor would break up with him the second they landed on the run way.<p>

Soon, when they were barely a half an hour from landing, Connor's eyes fluttered open and immediately snapped shut as the bright sun hit his eyes. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and looked around to find Kevin staring at him intently.

"Hey you," he smiled, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me you told your parents about us?"

"Well that's a nice way to wake up: an inquisition." Kevin was not amused and Connor sighed.

"They didn't mind so I didn't bother telling you," shrugging, he shifted around to lay his head on Kevin's shoulder, "Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

Kevin found it difficult to worry about Connor's sincerity when his boyfriend pillowed his head into his neck. He tilted his head to the side, allowing to warm weight make itself comfortable on his shoulder.

"No," he finally said, "I'm not mad. What did they say? Exactly?"

"Well, my mom was fine with it but she said I needed to talk to my dad."

"Did you?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to?"

"Eventually."

Kevin smirked, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well," Connor laughed lightly, closing his eyes as he listened to the pilot announce their descent, "I promise you'll see it. I'm sure my dad will be fine with it anyway."

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the apartment, they unpacked and decided to spend the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing. Nabulungi and Arnold were supposed to get back that day so they figured it was a perfect moment to just sit and relax before the other couple returned.<p>

"Did you call your dad yet?" Kevin asked, running his hands through Connor's hair. He felt the head resting on his chest shake its head. "Why not?"

He felt the shrug. "I don't feel like it?"

"Invalid."

"How is it invalid?"

"Because we aren't doing anything right now." He directed his question to the ceiling. "Why don't you do it now?"

Connor lifted his head and didn't speak until Kevin lowered his head to look at him. "I'm pretty scared, to tell you the truth."

Kevin raised a brow, "Why would you be scared?" At Connor's shrug, he continued, "It's your dad. It's not like he'll cuss you out or anything right?"

Connor thought about it. It wasn't like his dad to swear at anyone, especially his perfect son. Connor had no doubt that his father loved him; he just didn't want to worry about being a disappointment.

"Why don't you call him now." Kevin repeated, reaching over to grab Connor's phone off the side table and scrolling through the contacts. He pressed call and handed the phone to a wide-eyed Connor. "I'm right here." He whispered, and Connor nodded and spoke into the receiver, "Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Honey!" Called Arnold's voice, ringing throughout the apartment and effectively startling Kevin and Connor awake, "I'm ho-ome!"<p>

"Not so loud!" They heard Nabulungi whisper, "I think they're asleep. There are no lights on..."

They heard suitcases being dropped heavily onto the kitchen floor and Connor groaned. "Can't they be a bit quieter if they think we're sleeping?" He whispered waspishly. Kevin chuckled lightly.

"Arnold couldn't be quiet if is life depended on it."

Just then, Arnold tramped into the living room, switching on the lights. "Kevin! Connor! We're home!"

"We see that," Connor stood, standing to give Arnold a hug and then to kiss Nabulungi on the cheek. "How was your trip."

Nabulungi smiled, "It was-"

"It was so awesome!" Arnold interjected. Connor glanced at Nabulungi to see she had a small smile playing on her lips and was staring fondly at her husband. "Tell them Naba, tell them what I did."

Still smiling, Nabulungi wrapped her arms around Arnold's waist in a hug, "When we went on the marry-go-round, you know, the thing with the animals and the rings, he got the golden ring and was able to go on again. He gave it to me."

Arnold laughed, high-pitched and giggly, and blushed as she kissed him on the cheek whispering, "Such a gentleman."

"C'mon you guys," Kevin said, shielding his eyes in mock disgust, "save it for the bedroom, me and Con don't need our virgin eyes ruined."

"Virgin?" Nabulungi questioned, causing both men to blush heavily and Arnold to let out another high-pitched laugh.

"_I'm_ not even a virgin, c'mon you guys. Really?"

Both Kevin and Connor's faces crumpled in disgust, "Really Arnold," Connor said while Kevin pretended to retch, "We really don't need the mental images."

"It's _natural_." Arnold said defensively, moving to sit on the couch and Nabulungi moved with him. She let him rest his head in her lap and moved her fingers to stroke his hair.

"It's gross. Ugh, you guys are such _breeders_." Connor accused, lying to sprawl himself on Kevin's chest while he reclined in the Lazy Boy.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Nabulungi giggled, "Who knows, maybe we'll be having children one day."

"I call godfather!" Kevin said before Connor could open his mouth, "Hah, take that!" He flicked Connor's ear.

Nabulungi interjected before they could start an all out war that they would eventually pull her and Arnold into. "You can both be the godfathers."

"Wait," Arnold said, sitting up straight, "You're pregnant?" His eyes grew as wide as saucers. "We just got married! How did that happen?"

She shook her head quickly, moving to stroke his cheek, "Of course not, Arnold, you definitely do not have to worry."

Nodding, he leaned into the hand and went again to lie in his wife's lap. He liked thinking of her as his wife… it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey Kevin," Connor said, tugging on Kevin's shirt idly, "We should have kids some day, shouldn't we?"

He nodded, lips quirking into a half smile, "Definitely, I call being the dad."

Connor's head shot up, craning his neck, "So that makes me the mom?"

He nodded again, laughing when Connor rolled his eyes and dropped his head, "You'd make a pretty mom."

"I'll show you a pretty mom," Was the grumbled reply, causing Kevin to chuckle again.

"But nah," he shook his head, "I'll be dad and you'll be papa. How's that?"

"Sounds good." Answered Connor.

"We should all adopt." Arnold piped up, reaching straining from his posistion to grab the remote. He turnned the channel on the television from a boring news story about a girl-scout and her bike to a football game. "Game's on! Awesome!"

"We should adopt from Uganda." Nabulungi continued, choosing to ignore the game in favor of braiding Arnold's unruly hair.

"Why are we talking about adoption and babies?" Connor asked rolling his eyes when Kevin started to attempt to braid his hair like Nabulungi. "You don't know how to do anyone's hair but your own, Kevin. please don't ruin mine."

"Naba's doing it," he pouted, still attempting to braid Connor's short auburn locks.

"Naba can braid. Can you braid?"

After a pause, he shook his head.

"Then don't try."

"Never too late to learn," Nabulungi said, concentrating on making precise parts with her thin fingers, "Look, Kevin, I can teach you." Kevin craned his head and tried, unsuccessfully, to copy Nabulungi's deft movements.

"Ow!" Connor exclaimed, hand rising to where his hair had been pulled.

"Sorry." Was the sheepish reply.

Closing his eyes, Connor allowed his attention to drift, blocking out the loud sounds of the football game and the abuse Kevin was causing to his hair follicles.

"And you say you want kids." He muttered. "You can't even do my hair."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I left the ending very open ended. I realize that and it was on purpose.<strong>

**What did Connor's dad say? Well, do you see a depressed!Connor? No? Well then there's your answer.  
><strong>

**Thanks _everyone_ so much for reading and reviewing/favorite-ing/story-alert-adding! I'm glad I was able to entertain you for this long!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it :)  
><strong>


End file.
